Can't Stop Destiny
by LeytonLoVe123
Summary: this is totally AU. nothing from any of the seasons has happened. Haley and Peyton are best friends. Lucas and Nathan are brothers. they are all freshmen at Duke. Brucas and Neyton in the beginning, but eventually it will be Leyton and Naley.
1. Chapter 1

"You're late

"You're late. You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," Peyton told her best friend as she ran into their apartment.

Haley walked up to Peyton and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Tutoring session went over," she explained and took a seat on the couch with Peyton.

Peyton nodded. "Well, I wanted to tell you about my date, but if you don't want to hear about it," she let her sentence trail off as she picked up a magazine from their coffee table.

Haley took the magazine and lightly slapped Peyton in the head with it before throwing it back on the coffee table. "You better tell me about it. Isn't Nathan Scott the hottest basketball player on campus?" she said with a smile. "Not that I'm into those type of guys," she added quickly.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley. "If you're going to abuse me I won't tell you," she said, miming zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Then she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Haley followed and found Peyton pouring herself a glass of water. "Peyton Sawyer, if you don't spill your guts about this date of yours, then I'm just going to spread it around campus that you used him for sex," Haley was only playing around, but Peyton spit her water out. She looked guiltily at Haley before busying herself with cleaning up the water. "Oh my gosh, Peyton you had sex with him after one date!" Haley exclaimed.

Peyton smiled sheepishly. "It was a good date," she said meekly. Haley raised an eyebrow at Peyton. "It's not like all of us can be perfect saintly virgins like you," she said.

Haley blushed, but still slapped Peyton's arm. "You are such a slut, Sawyer, I don't even know why I'm friends with you," she said, but Peyton knew she wasn't really serious.

Peyton smirked. "You know you live vicariously through me. You'd be lost without me," she answered.

Haley laughed. "You know what? You're right, if you didn't live with me I'd be lost," she paused. "I'd never come up for the rent for this place on my own," she added before leaving the room.

Peyton stood there for a minute before following her best friend. Haley was sitting on the couch, looking through the magazine Peyton had picked up earlier. "That was a low blow, Hales," Peyton said, clutching her chest. "That really hurt," she added.

Haley looked up at Peyton and raised her eyebrows. "So what else went on with this date? Please tell me you didn't just jump straight into bed with him without at least getting him to buy you dinner first," she said as she put the magazine back down.

Peyton sighed and threw herself down on the couch. "Well I found out that he comes from Bear Creek and he was the star of their basketball team," she said with a shrug.

Haley's eyes widened at Peyton's nonchalance. "I hope that's not all you know about him," she said.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, Hales, that's just how easy I am," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "No, we went out to dinner and talked for a while. Then we went back to his apartment that he shares with his brother. His brother was out with his girlfriend so one thing kind of led to another. We had had a few drinks," she explained.

Haley looked at her best friend. "Well, as long as you had a good time. Are you seeing him again soon?" she asked.

Peyton nodded, but bit her lip nervously. "He actually invited me to a party tonight. After cheerleading practice," she paused. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," Haley started to protest, but Peyton continued. "Hales, come on, you never get out and do anything. Please do this with me. You don't have to drink, just come and hang out. We're college freshman, for goodness sake. All you do is tutor people."

Haley had stopped talking some time during Peyton's speech and she had her arms folded. "I was going to say yes, but if you're just going to insult me," she paused. Peyton started to take back her words. Haley held up her hands to stop her best friend. "I guess I'll go."

Peyton smiled and hugged her best friend. "You won't regret this," she looked at her watch. "We gotta get to cheerleading practice now, but when we get back, before the party I'll find you something to where," she said as she stood.

Haley followed Peyton out of the apartment. "Peyt, I can pick my own clothes," she said with a groan.

Peyton looked back at Haley and scrunched her nose. "Yeah, but Hales, we want you to look good. You'll never find a guy if you don't," she added with a smirk.

They got in Peyton's car and drove to cheerleading practice, still debating Haley's sense of style.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the couch in Lucas and Nathan's apartment, making out, of course. Nathan came into the room. He waited for a moment, but they didn't notice him. He cleared his throat, loudly and the couple slowly broke away from each other.

Lucas nodded at his brother. "Hey, man, how was your date last night?" he asked.

Nathan went to the kitchen to get a water, and Lucas took the hint and followed, leaving Brooke on the couch. "So, man, how was it?" he asked.

Nathan took a slow drink of the water before answering. He was trying, and succeeding, to build up the suspense. "It was great man. She was great, if you catch my drift," he said with his eyebrows raised.

Lucas looked at his brother. "You slept with her already? Wasn't yesterday your first date? Are you going to see her again?" he questioned.

Nathan nodded. "The sex was great, so I'm definitely seeing her again. Thanks for getting out of here last night by the way. Oh, and I invited her to the party tonight," he informed Lucas.

Lucas rolled his eyes at Nathan's first comment. "You know, if you keep using girls for sex, you're going to end up alone eventually," he said.

Nathan ignored the comment, the same way he did every time Lucas tried to get him to change his ways. "I'm just living life, brother. Although if I could get a girlfriend as hot as yours I might be saying something different. That is one fine piece of ass you have," he said.

Lucas resisted the urge to hit his brother. "You are a jackass, Nate. Don't talk about Brooke like that. I actually like her for something more than her looks, if you could understand that," he said angrily.

Nathan held up his hands in surrender. "Chill out, man, just speaking the truth. Although, Peyton is pretty hot. I just might stay with her for awhile. At least until the next best thing comes up," he said with a smirk.

Lucas shook his head. "Grow up, little brother. There's more to life than getting laid. Women are more than just a pair of tits, you know," he said, his anger subsiding slightly.

Nathan smirked again. "Oh, yeah, they're a lot more than that," he was about to go on but Lucas held up his hands.

"Don't finish that sentence," Lucas warned his brother.

Nathan laughed, then got serious. "Honestly, I'm thinking I really might stay with Peyton for a while. Not only is she hot and a good screw, she's a cheerleader, but she's got this whole broody thing going on. She's kind of like you, actually, the whole tortured broody thing going on," he said.

Lucas shook his head and was about to reply, but Brooke walked into the kitchen. "Hey, guys, I hate to break up your conversation, but I have cheerleading practice and you guys have basketball practice. If we don't leave now, we'll be late," she said.

**A/N: **_So is it good? Or should I just give up on it? This idea just came to me today? If you have any questions or any comments at all please just review._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	2. Chapter 2

After practice Peyton was heading to the locker room with Haley and Brooke when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist

After practice Peyton was heading to the locker room with Haley and Brooke when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned slowly and before she could react there were lips covering hers. Peyton broke away first. "Hey, Nathan," she said.

Nathan smiled at her. "Hey beautiful," he said, his hands playing with the bottom of her tank top. "So did you decide whether or not you're coming tonight?" he asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there. I'm bringing my friends Haley, though. All she does lately is tutor and she needs to get out more," she replied. She was about to say something else, but Nathan's lips were on hers again.

After a couple minutes of making out, Peyton pulled away. "I have to go change, or I'll never get out of here," she gave him one last quick kiss. "I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder as she walked to the locker room.

Haley was already changed back into her jeans and a tee-shirt. She was waiting for Peyton with Peyton's clothes in her hands. What surprised Peyton was that Brooke was standing with her, talking with her.

Peyton walked up to them slowly. Brooke was wearing a denim mini shirt and a white tank top. Peyton takes her clothes from Haley. "Hey, Peyt, I was just talking to Brooke. She'll be there tonight, too," Haley said.

Peyton nodded with a smile. "Cool, I'll see you there, then," she said before changing her clothes.

Brooke nodded at Peyton and Haley. "Well, I have to go meet Lucas. I'll see you guys later, then," she said before leaving the locker room.

When Peyton finishes changing she and Haley leave the locker room, too. They are the only ones still hanging around and when they get into Peyton's car, Peyton blasts her music.

When they get to their apartment Peyton goes to Haley's room, and opens her closet. "Let's see what you have here," she looked around, but found nothing that would be right for the party. She turned to Haley, who was lounging on her bed. "Now, I'm saying this is the nicest possible way, but your clothes suck, Hales," she said before going to her own room.

Haley rolled her eyes, but stayed on her bed. She was lying on her stomach, trying to do her homework. A few minutes later Peyton re-entered Haley's room, carrying some clothes. She tossed them at Haley. "Put them on," she said.

Haley reluctantly stood and pulled off her jeans. She pulled the black skirt on. "No, Peyt, no way. It doesn't even reach my knees," Haley said. The skirt fell to about two or three inches above her knees.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Hales, it could be a lot shorter. I usually wear that skirt rolled at the waist at least once. Just wear it, for me, and the shirt, too," she said, giving Haley her puppy dog look.

Haley groaned but pulled off her tee-shirt to pull on the halter top that Peyton had given her. It was red and it wasn't really Haley's style, but she decided to wear it. "Okay, fine, but what about my hair and make-up?" she asked Peyton.

Peyton grinned. "I'll take care of that," she said as she pulled out Haley's computer chair. She pulled it over so the back of it was to the mirror in Haley's room. "Sit, I'll be right back with the stuff I need," she added before disappearing again.

A couple hours later Peyton and Haley were entering the party. Peyton had curled Haley's hair and though she went light on the make-up at Haley's insistence, it was still noticeable. She went from looking like a bookworm, to looking like someone who would be a cheerleader.

Peyton was wearing a plaid mini-skirt and a black tank top. She was wearing black combat boots to help pull off the punk look. She had left her curly hair down and she had lined her eyes in black and put on bright red lipstick. As a finishing touch she was wearing her black leather jacket.

Peyton turned to Haley, "I'm going to go get us some drinks and look for Nathan, okay?" she said. Haley didn't get a chance to reply before she had disappeared. Haley looked around helplessly and walked around, trying to stay out of the way of other people as she looked for someone she knew.

Nathan wasn't paying attention and he ran straight into her. He almost dropped his drink as Haley pushed him back, away from her. She looked up at him and as his eyes met hers, his apology died on his lips. They just stood there, the music pounding and people dancing all around them, but as their gazes were locked it was as if they were the only ones in the room.

Haley broke the eye contact first. Nathan shook his head slightly. "Hey, you're Peyton's friend, right? I'm really sorry about running into you," he said.

Haley nodded and looked up at him again, but didn't make eye contact. "No problem," she cleared her throat. "My name's Haley. Peyton's looking for you, I think, and she was looking for something to drink, too," she pointed in the direction she thought Peyton had gone.

Nathan looked at her for a minute before disappearing into the crowd. When he was gone Haley found a space to sit and sat, in the middle of the party going on around her, lost in her own thoughts.

In the kitchen, Peyton ran into Lucas. She noticed him from the basketball team and smiled. She didn't know what to say to him, but she knew she wanted to say something. "Where's the keg?" she asked.

Lucas pointed. There was a big group of people standing around it. Peyton felt a little bit stupid, but Lucas started speaking before she could say anything. "You're Peyton, right? I'm Lucas, I'm on the basketball team," he said.

Peyton nodded, but once again, before she could speak she was cut off. Brooke came up to Lucas and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, Broody, how you doing?" she asked. Her speech was slurred and both Lucas and Peyton could tell she was already drunk.

Peyton smiled at Lucas again before leaving him alone with his girlfriend. She got a couple of cups of beer and went back into the living room to find either Nathan or Haley. She couldn't find Haley, but she did run into Nathan. He pulled her close with his hand that wasn't carrying his drink, and kissed her. "Dance with me," he said.

Both of Peyton's hands were full, so she downed her beer first, then the other one. She tossed the empty cups down as Nathan tossed his own cup aside, then she took his hand and led him to the dance floor. She grinded her hips against his and could already feel the alcohol working.

Lucas had deposited his girlfriend in his bed, then rejoined the party. As he was walking through the house he noticed a girl sitting down, staring at nothing. He cautiously approached her. "Hey," he tapped her shoulder a few times before she snapped out of her reverie. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, thanks. I was just thinking. This isn't really my scene. My friend dragged me here tonight," she said.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I live here, so when my brother throws parties I'm kind of stuck with them. My girlfriend is pretty into the whole scene, too," he said.

The girl looked nervous now, like she thought she had offended him. She stuttered for a bit, trying to find something to say. Lucas laughed and held up his hands. "No, seriously, I'm over the party scene. The only reason I allow my brother to throw the parties is because my girlfriend has fun and when she gets too drunk I can leave her in my bedroom," he reassured her.

It finally clicked in her mind who she was talking to. "So you're Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott's brother," she said. Lucas nodded. "I'm Haley James. I'm a cheerleader. The only reason I'm here is because of my friend Peyton," she said, holding out her hand to him.

Lucas looked at her hand. He smirked. "No one shakes hands anymore," he said, but he shook her hand any way. He felt some kind of weird connection to her, not in any boyfriend/girlfriend type way, but in a just friends way.

**A/N: **_Okay, here's chapter two. Is it good? I want things kind of to be the same as in the actual show, but it's different. I'd like to hear your feedback, though, so tell me what you think. Don't worry, this fic will not take away from my other fic. The idea just came to me and I had to write it._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of classes, it was the weekend again and Peyton was lying in her room, just relaxing

After a week of classes, it was the weekend again and Peyton was lying in her room, just relaxing. She had gone out with Nathan every night of the week, even the nights when she had morning classes the next day. Right now it was Friday and she had just gotten out of her last class for the week. She had a headache and while she had told Nathan she would go out, she wasn't really feeling like it.

Peyton heard the front door open and she heard Haley enter the apartment, talking and laughing with someone. During the week, while Peyton had been spending so much time with Nathan, Haley and Lucas had been hanging out quite a lot. When he wasn't with his girlfriend, anyway.

Peyton guessed that Lucas was with Haley now. She groaned and stood, walking out of her room and into the living room. She found Haley and Lucas sitting on the couch together. Peyton smiled meekly and sat in one of the chairs.

Haley looked at her best friend. "Headache?" she asked. Peyton nodded, not surprised that Haley could tell just by looking at her. Haley noticed Lucas's confused look. "Peyton and I have been friends forever. She gets a lot of headaches, so that's usually what it is. I bet this one is from too much partying," she said the last part looking over at Peyton.

Peyton groaned. "Yeah, what would you know about partying little miss goody two shoes?" she snarked. She shrugged. "What time is it anyway?" she asked. She needed to get in the shower at around six.

Lucas looked at his watch. "It's five," he stood. "I should probably get going anyway, Haley. I'm going out with Brooke tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Haley. Peyton, I'll probably see you tonight," he said.

Haley got up to walk him to the door, but Peyton said nothing. She got up and walked to her bathroom. After dry swallowing two aspirin she walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of grape juice and drank it, then she grabbed a water out of the refrigerator before returning to the living room.

By the time Haley came back into the living room, Peyton was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed and her feet up. "So, are you really getting serious about Nathan?" she asked. Haley hadn't exactly told Peyton about the moment she had had with Nathan at the party, mainly because she wasn't sure what it was herself.

Peyton opened her eyes slowly. "I think we could be together for a while. Right now it's just fun, though. It's not like we're going to be getting married any time soon," she answered, with an eye roll.

Haley socked Peyton lightly on the arm. "Hey, Peyt, you know if you keep rolling your eyes they'll get stuck like that," she joked. Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley, then took a long swig of water. Haley was about to continue when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," she said, jumping up.

Haley walked to the front door and opened it. She was very surprised to find Brooke standing on her doorstep. She stood there for a minute a bit in shock. "Well, are you going to invite me in, or what?" Brooke asked impatiently.

Haley stepped back, so Brooke could come in. Brooke walked in like she owned the place and walked into the living room. She took a seat on the couch next to Peyton, who eyed her carefully. Haley slowly trailed after her and took the chair.

The three girls sat in silence for a minute. "Well, um, Brooke, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, um, Lucas isn't here," Haley said after a minute, trying to break the silence.

Peyton scoffed. "What she means to say, is, why are you here?" Peyton asked, using her usual bluntness.

Brooke's smile faltered for the first time since she had entered the apartment. But two seconds later it was there again, as bright as ever. "Well, I was thinking that since we're all cheerleaders, and my boyfriend and your," she paused, trying to put to words what was going on between Peyton and Nathan, "love interest are brothers, not to mention you," she pointed to Haley, "are starting to hang out with my boyfriend, maybe the three of us can hang out," she finished.

Peyton and Haley thought for a second. "I'm supposed to hang out with Nathan tonight. And didn't Lucas say he has a date with you tonight?" Peyton asked, kind of harshly, but she really didn't mean to be harsh.

Brooke could tell that she was just being honest, so she didn't take offense. She shrugged. "Well, I was at their apartment and I told them that I want to hang out with you guys tonight, so they are gonna hang out. They'll probably go shoot hoops somewhere or something," she answered.

Peyton looked at Haley, and Haley looked back. Peyton bit her lip and Haley started fidgeting as they thought. Finally they both shrugged. Peyton turned to face Brooke again. "What exactly did you want to do?" she asked.

Brooke's smile got brighter, if that was possible. "Well, I was thinking we can all go shopping together. I really haven't been shopping with my friends since the semester started. My own best friend went to L.A. after graduation and since classes started I've been hanging out mainly with Lucas," she said.

Peyton resisted the urge to roll her eyes and Haley scrunched her nose. "We're not exactly people who love to go shopping," Haley said after a moment.

Brooke's smile fell off her face. She was shocked. Was she seriously sitting with two females who didn't like to shop? This had never happened to her before. "I honestly can't believe what you said. You guys don't love to shop?" she asked, still dumfounded.

Peyton smirked and nodded. "Yup, unless I'm shopping for music, I don't shop unless I have to," she answered.

Brooke swallowed and smiled again. "Come on, please. That must be because you haven't shopped with me, yet. It'll be fun, I promise," she said, holding her hands up.

Peyton and Haley shared unsure looks, but they could tell Brooke wouldn't give up, so they nodded. Peyton bit her lip. Part of her was actually glad she didn't have to party again.

A few hours later they were at the nearest mall. "Come on, Brooke, can't we stop and get something to eat?" Haley and Peyton had been bugging Brooke to stop for the last twenty minutes. They were all loaded down with bags, stuff that Brooke had forced them to buy.

Brooke sighed and looked at the two other women. "Alright, fine, we can go to the food court. It'll give us the chance to get to know each other," she agreed. Both Haley and Peyton smiled and the three of them walked to the food court.

Once they agreed on a place the three of them sat down, bags at their feet. They were in a booth and Brooke was on one side, facing Haley and Peyton. "So, tell me about yourselves, where are you from?" Brooke asked.

Peyton took a deep breath. "We're from Tree Hill. It's a small town most people never hear about. Hales and I have been best friends since I was seven and my Dad died. We were friends before that, but she was there for me when no one else could be, so since then we've been best friends," Peyton decided it would be best to get the awkward stuff out of the way first.

Brooke nodded, surprised at Peyton's honesty. "What about your mother?" she asked. Their food came before Peyton could answer, giving her a few moments to decide what to say.

Peyton took bite of her burger and a drink of her soda. When she had swallowed she looked at Brooke. "My mother's always been there for me. I love her dearly, but I have to be honest. I was a daddy's girl. I still love my mother and my brother with all my heart, but nothing and no one will replace my dad," she said. "Although this one's come pretty close," she bumped her shoulder into Haley's. "Though I personally think she's using me to get away from her hectic family like at her house," she joked, hiding behind her sarcasm.

Haley smirked at Peyton. "Living with you isn't exactly a picnic either my friend," she joked right back. "I'm the youngest of lots of brothers and sisters. I spent more time at Peyton's house than at my own," she said to Brooke.

Brooke smiled at the way they joked with each other. It reminded her of her own best friend, who had gone to L.A after they had graduated high school. She still talked to her on the phone, but things weren't the same anymore. She knew she needed to find new friends, and she knew she could pick anyone on the cheerleading squad, really, but something made her want to be friends with these two. She couldn't really explain it.

Peyton scoffed at Haley's statement, but didn't say anything. Instead she turned to face Brooke. "So, what about you?" she asked Brooke.

Brooke sighed, trying to decide what exactly to say. "Well, my parents were never home and I don't have any siblings, so I did spend a lot of time at my best friend's house. Well, until Lucas came along. He was thrown into my life sophomore year, when he and Nate moved to Bear Creek. It took a couple of months for him to succumb to my charms," she smiled cheekily at that point, so they knew she was at least partially joking, "but he did and we've been together ever since. He wanted to play college ball, and even though I want to do something in fashion, I followed him here, because I'd follow him anywhere," she said.

Peyton nodded and Haley smiled. The three of them finished their meal in silence, but they all felt a little bit closer as friends.

**A/N: **_I know the beginning hasn't had any Leyton in it, but I'm trying to set up the story. There will be drama and the whole Brooke-Peyton-Lucas love triangle, because who doesn't love that? I tried to put some background information in this chapter, but if you have anymore questions I'll try to answer them. I always love reviews, so please leave them. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	4. Chapter 4

The following Wednesday Peyton was on her way to cheerleading practice when her car broke down

The following Wednesday Peyton was on her way to cheerleading practice when her car broke down. She slammed her head into the steering wheel as she tried to think of someone to call. Her first thought was Haley, but Haley didn't have a cell phone. So then she thought of Nathan.

She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. It rang once, twice, three times before going to voice mail. She shut her phone without leaving a message. She groaned and decided to call Brooke. There was something about Brooke, she was nothing like Haley, but maybe that's what made Peyton want to be her friend. She was nothing like anyone Peyton had ever been friends with, actually.

Unfortunately Brooke's cell phone was off. Peyton groaned and threw her phone down. Now she wasn't sure who to call. Then she remembered; she had the number to Nathan's apartment. Maybe someone would be there. She found her phone on the floor and found the number in her contacts list.

She pressed send and listened to it ring. Once, twice, six times it rang. She was about to hit the end button when the line clicked and she heard a voice on the other end. "Hello," he was slightly out of breath.

Peyton bit her lip. It wasn't Nathan, which meant that it was Lucas. "Hey, um, is Nathan there?" she asked.

Lucas took a few second to regain his composure. He had been getting out of the shower, so he had run to get to the phone. Then he couldn't find it. He had had to dig through piles of stuff to get to it. He thought for a moment. "No, actually he's gone right now. He went to practice without me because I was running late. This is Peyton, right?" he asked.

Peyton sighed. "Yeah, well, I guess I won't keep you," she said, getting ready to hang up.

"Wait, is something wrong?" Lucas hurried to ask before she hung up. He could hear the distress in her voice.

Peyton bit her lip. "My car just kind of broke down and I really have no one to come pick me up. Don't worry about it, though. I'll call a tow truck or something," she said.

Lucas thought about it. He could make it to practice if he left now. He hadn't missed a practice before. Though, he couldn't really leave her all alone, even if he missed the whole practice. His mind was made up. "Where are you?" he asked.

Peyton looked around, and answered his question. "You really don't have to come. I know you have practice. I can figure something else out," she said.

Lucas looked at his clock. "I'll be there in about ten minutes. I just need to put some clothes on first," he said before hanging up. Peyton heard the dial tone and closed her phone. She wondered briefly why she wasn't wearing clothes, but then just sat back to wait.

Exactly seven minutes later Lucas's car pulled up behind hers. Peyton got out of her car just as he got out of his. "If you can pop the hood, I'll check it out before we call the tow truck," he said.

Peyton opened the door to her car and reached under her seat to hit the latch to pop the hood. Lucas lifted the hood and put the rod up that would hold it up. Peyton leaned against her car, holding the folder than contained her drawings. She didn't want to leave them in the car.

A few minutes later Lucas straightened and walked over to Peyton. "I can fix it for you if we go get the part. I won't even charge you for it," he added with a smirk.

Peyton smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks a lot. Seriously, I'd be stranded if it wasn't for you. You really don't have to fix it if you don't want to. I can still call a tow truck," she offered once again.

Lucas shook his head. "Nah, it's no big deal. I'll fix it for you. I want to. You want to come with me to get the part, or do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" he asked as he lowered the hood.

Peyton made sure the car was locked. "I'll go with you, if you don't mind the company," she answered. To be honest, she didn't want to leave her car alone, with him or anybody else.

Lucas nodded and walked to his car. "Yeah, sure, I'd love the company," he answered. They both got into his car and he drove to the nearest parts store. He picked out the part he needed and got out the money to pay for it.

Peyton stopped him. "No, you've already done too much. I can't ask you to pay for the part, too. I'd be asking too much of you. I should be paying you money, not the other way around," she protested.

Lucas reached around her and handed the money to the cashier. "I told you, I want to. It's no big deal," he said with a shrug before grabbing the part and heading for the door.

Peyton followed him, but didn't say anything else. She could tell Lucas's mind was already made up, and nothing she said would change that. Lucas was holding the passenger side door to his car open for her. She casually slid into the car and he closed the door behind her his smirk in place on his face.

He drove back to where her car was parked. "Don't you need tools or something, or do you have some kind of special power for fixing cars?" she asked sarcastically.

Lucas smirked at her, but he didn't say anything as he got out of the car, holding the part. He popped the trunk of his car, so Peyton couldn't see what he was doing when he went through it. She got out of the car and followed him to the trunk, where he was digging around in a tool chest.

Lucas looked over at her with that smirk that was beginning to infuriate her. "So, are you going to pop the hood of your car?" he asked.

Peyton sighed in exasperation and walked to her car. She unlocked the door and reached under to seat to hit the latch. Lucas walked over and lifted it. He started working and Peyton watched him for a minute.

After about five minutes she got bored with that, though, so she sat next to her car and started to draw. She didn't even realize he was finished until he was standing in front of her. She immediately pulled the drawing to her chest and looked up at him. "I'm done. There's still about a half hour of practice left if you want to go," he said.

Peyton looked up at him. Lucas held his hand out to help her up. Peyton reluctantly took it and he pulled her to her feet. There was a shock of electricity that shot through her body at his touch. As soon as she was on her feet she let go of his hand, but she couldn't break the eye contact.

She swallowed and bit her lip. "What are you going to do?" she asked. It was an innocent question, but Nathan was the furthest thing from her mind, and she wanted to spend time with Lucas in a not-so-innocent way.

Lucas smirked, he had, for the moment forgot about Brooke because of the blonde in front of him. "Well, we could go back to my apartment and order a pizza," he paused. "I might even let you pay for it," he added.

Peyton rolled her eyes at him, trying to act disinterested. "Okay, then, you're on. Let's go," she said. Then she turned and walked to her car. Lucas walked to his own car and they both drove over to his apartment.

Forty-five minutes later they were sitting on the couch in his apartment, sharing a pepperoni pizza with olives and they were talking and laughing. It was actually pretty innocent, a kind of thing friends would do, but the way they looked at each other wasn't as innocent as the conversation.

"So, why exactly are you a cheerleader?" Lucas asked her. Peyton looked at him in confusion. "I mean, neither you nor Haley seem the cheerleader type. Haley already told me that she was a cheerleader because of you. What I can't figure out is, why do you do it?" he continued.

Peyton bit her lip. "My mom always wanted me to be a cheerleader," she said simply. He could tell that was not the whole story, but he didn't want to push it. That was what made her decide to tell him, because he didn't force her to. "Actually, my dad's the reason I became a cheerleader. He always wanted me to be a girly girl, even though I really wasn't. So since he died I've been trying to be what he wanted me to be," she had never told anybody that, not even Haley, really. Haley knew that she had her reasons, but Haley hadn't asked, and Peyton hadn't shared that particular detail.

Lucas nodded. "I know what you're going through," he said.

Peyton looked up at him, trying to put her walls back up. "How would you know? Both you and Nathan have your parents," she said.

Lucas shook his head slowly. "Actually, no, Nathan's mom isn't my real mother. Our dad got my mother pregnant shortly before he got Nathan's mom pregnant. My real mother died giving birth to me. Nathan's mom raised me like her own, but I've always wondered if it would have been different if my mom had lived," he said, looking down at the ground.

Peyton reached out and touched his hand. "I'm so sorry, Lucas, I didn't know," she said softly. He looked up and their eyes locked. They started leaning closer to each other.

**A/N: **_Cliffhanger!! Sorry to do this to you, but I'm hoping to get more reviews if I left it like this. Will they kiss? What about Brooke and Nathan? I guess you'll have to wait to find out. Review and let me know what you think._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own One Tree Hill, and no matter how many stories I write, or how many times I write disclaimers, that's never going to change._


	5. Chapter 5

Haley, Nathan and Brooke were all laughing as they walked into the apartment

Haley, Nathan and Brooke were all laughing as they walked into the apartment. They walked together into the living room and found Lucas and Peyton, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, a pizza on the coffee table between them.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and plopped herself down onto his lap. "Hey, boyfriend, where have you been? You weren't at practice today," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began planting kisses on his face.

Nathan walked over and took apiece a pizza, picking off all the olives as he muttered to himself, "I'll never understand why you guys like olives." Then he walked over to the couch and sat on the arm closest to Peyton. "So, Peyt, where were you guys?" he asked.

Peyton swallowed nervously. "My car broke down while I was on the way to practice. I tried calling you guys, but I didn't get anywhere. So I called the apartment. Lucas was still here and he came and fixed my car, so I bought him pizza," she explained.

Haley was still standing in the doorway. Peyton was avoiding Haley's gaze, so she could tell something was up. Since Nathan and Brooke didn't seem to notice anything Haley decided not to say anything. She just walked over and sat in a chair next to the couch.

Lucas glanced over at Peyton before looking away. Peyton glanced at him shortly after, but looked away just as quickly. "So, how was practice?" Lucas asked, trying to take the focus off of him and Peyton.

Nathan shrugged. "The coach is pissed at you. You better hope he accepts your excuse," he answered.

Lucas groaned. "I guess I'll have to deal with that then. So what's going on for the rest of the night?" he asked the group.

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him suggestively. "I was thinking that we could spend some quality time together," she stood. "Sorry, guys, I'm going to steal him for the night," she pulled Lucas up and toward the door. Lucas stole one last look at Peyton as Brooke dragged him away.

Peyton made eye contact with him and held it for a few seconds before biting her lip and looking away. "So, what are we doing, then?" she asked, looking at the other two as she heard the front door close.

Nathan shrugged. "I actually kind of need to study. My grades aren't doing so well and if they slip I lose my scholarship," he said.

Peyton just wanted to go home and be alone, so she saw this as her opportunity. She pointed to Haley. "Haley can help you. She's a tutor, I'm sure she can help you study," she said.

Haley looked at Peyton. "What about you?" she asked. Not that she didn't want to spend time with Nathan. She was beginning to like him. Which was bad, for one thing he wasn't the type of person she dated and for another he was with her best friend.

Peyton shrugged and shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to chill at home tonight. Have fun. Well, as much fun as you can have while studying. I'll see you guys later," she gave Nathan a kiss, hugged Haley and then she was gone too.

Haley watched Peyton leave. With a sigh she turned to face Nathan. Nathan was looking at Haley. "So, you really want to help me study?" he asked her. Part of him was intrigued by Haley. He did want to spend time with her, and if he had to study to do that, then he'd study.

Haley wanted to spend time with him, and she needed to study anyway. Her books were in her car. She couldn't really think of a reason to say no. So she shrugged. "Yeah, sure, let me go get my books out of the car," she said, standing.

She disappeared and Nathan went to his room to grab his books. Most of them he had barely even opened. A few minutes later they were sitting at the coffee table, books scattered around them.

Nathan was trying to get through his math and Haley was doing her own, waiting for him to ask her for help. Nathan threw down his pencil with a groan. Haley looked over at him patiently. He looked back at her. "Why can't I get the right answer?" he asked rhetorically.

Haley smiled at his frustration. She leaned over and pulled his paper closer to her. She looked over his problem. "Well, you aren't doing it right. You wrote down the problem wrong for one," she said. She scratched out his work and wrote down the problem correctly.

He made a face at her before trying the problem. She looked over his work again. She pointed to the second step. "You did this wrong. You see, it should be like this," she made the correction. "Now finish the problem," she slid it back to him.

Nathan sighed and finished it off. Haley looked at it again. "That's right. See, you can do it," she said with a smile. He looked down at the work in disbelief. He looked back up at her and smiled back. He got caught up in the excitement of getting it right and hugged her.

Haley lost herself in his embrace for a moment before pushing him away. She couldn't feel this way for her best friend's boyfriend. Peyton had been her best friend for too long to let some guy come between them. "That's good, not keep going," she said, turning back to her own homework.

A couple of hours later Haley finished her math and opened her science. She was about to start reading when Nathan slammed his book closed. "I think you make more sense than any teacher I've ever had," he said. Haley stayed quiet. "Come on, are we seriously just going to do homework all night?" he asked.

Haley bit her lip and marked her place before looking at Nathan. "Well, yeah, that's what I usually do," she answered before turning back to her book.

Nathan reached out and touched her hand. "Let's go out and do something fun," he said. Haley looked at him skeptically. "It doesn't have to involve alcohol or going to a club. Come on, Haley, I think you deserve some fun," he stood and held his hand out to her.

Haley thought for a moment. She knew she should say know. Her brain was telling her to say no, but her heart wasn't agreeing with her brain. She took his hand and knew she would follow him where ever he wanted to take her.

Haley was surprised when they ended up at a miniature golf course. She looked at him. Nathan shrugged. "I do know how to have fun without alcohol or partying involved, you know. Though, if you tell anyone about my secret love for miniature golfing, I might just have to kill you," he said jokingly.

Haley smiled and the got some balls and clubs. A couple holes later Nathan was laughing at how bad Haley is at golfing. Haley looked up at him after losing another ball and glared. "Do you think this is funny?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised.

He stopped laughing and shook his head. "I just think it's ironic that I'm better than you at something. This night started out with you helping me, now I can help you," he said with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You think you can help me? Oh, yeah, show me exactly what I'm doing wrong?" she said.

Nathan approached her and set up his ball. He moved her so she was standing in front of the ball and he stood behind her. He moved her around a bit, wrapping his arms around her so he could set up her shot. "Now, just like that, bring your arms back and not to hard, hit the ball," he instructed.

Haley followed his directions and the ball went straight into the hole. She looked at him in amazement. She hugged him and this time it wasn't as awkward as it had been the first time. When she broke away she smiled at him. "Thanks, but shouldn't that have been your ball?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Let me go get another one. Then we can finish this," he said. When he returned he hit the ball, but didn't get a hole in one. They continued for the rest of the holes.

After the last hole Haley looked at Nathan. "Who would have thought that we'd both learn something tonight?" she asked rhetorically. She was tempted to play again, but then she remembered Peyton. She looked at her watch. "It's getting late," she said.

Nathan looked somewhat disappointed, but he nodded. They returned their balls and clubs and he walked her to his car. He opened the door for her, then got in, so he could drive her to his apartment so she could pick up her car.

They rode together in silence, just listening to the radio as they were lost in their own thoughts. When they made it to the apartment Haley got out and she was about to get into her own car when she stopped and turned to face Nathan. "Tonight was fun, but next time we hang out, I get to pick what we do," she said. Then she got into her car and drove off before he could say anything else.

**A/N: **_I added some Naley interaction because you all seem to be asking for it. To be honest I like writing it, too. Not quite as much as Leyton, but Naley is my second favorite couple. Something big will happen in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that. I'm not quite sure yet. Just keep reviewing and telling me what you think._

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill. I love it, but it's not mine._


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton was asleep when Haley got home after hanging out with Nathan, and between classes and practice and tutoring and other t

Peyton was asleep when Haley got home after hanging out with Nathan, and between classes and practice and tutoring and other things they didn't get a chance to really talk for a couple of days. They were both kind of avoiding each other due to the fact that each of them were feeling things they knew they shouldn't.

Peyton couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. She knew it was wrong. She had Nathan, for one thing, and Lucas was dating Brooke. Although, Peyton wasn't sure she and Nathan were working out. He was nice most of the time; she just knew he wasn't right for her. She still wanted to be his friend, but they weren't working out as a couple. She planned on telling him that tonight.

Haley, on the other hand, couldn't stop think about Nathan. He was funny, and sweet and she knew she saw a part of him that no one else did. She knew that they could never be, though. Even if things didn't work out between him and Peyton, there were some lines that best friends shouldn't cross. And dating your best friends ex is something that should never be done.

Peyton was getting ready to go out when Haley came into the apartment. "Peyt, are you here?" she called into the apartment.

"I'm in my room," she called back. Haley was at her doorway a couple seconds later. "So, Hales, it's nice to see you," Peyton said jokingly as she put an earring in.

Haley stuck her tongue out at Peyton. "I've been busy. Where are you going tonight?" she asked as she walked into Peyton's room and threw herself down on Peyton's bed.

Peyton looked at Haley in the mirror as she put her other earring in. "I'm going to Luke and Nate's. I'm not sure what exactly we're doing. You wanna come?" she asked.

Haley thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, sure I guess," she answered. "I'm choosing my outfit, though," she added after a moment.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Okay, Hales, but remember, you're only young once. Even if you're nineteen going on forty-five," she said with a smirk. She began to apply her make-up as Haley got up, deciding not to respond to Peyton's comment, and left the room.

An hour later they were in Peyton's car. "I think I'm going to break up with Nathan tonight," Peyton broke the silence between. She didn't know what else to say, but she had to say something. Besides, saying it out loud might convince her to actually do it.

Haley was shocked. She looked over at Peyton, but Peyton was staring at the road, as she should be. "Why? What happened? Do you need me to," she paused, "get Lucas to kick his butt for you?" she finished with a laugh.

Peyton chuckled. "Nah, I'm good. It's okay, I'm really okay with it. I think we should just be friends," she said, still not looking at Haley even though they were sitting at a red light.

Haley could tell Peyton was leaving something out. Her jaw dropped as the light turned green and they started moving again. "You like someone else, don't you? You've never given up on a relationship that easily. Not to mention you hate being friends with your exes. You like someone else!" she exclaimed.

Peyton tried to shake her head and keep her eyes on the road. She didn't verbally deny what Haley said because they got to the apartment. She got out of the car quickly and walked to the house.

Haley followed, but Peyton was already knocking on the door. Lucas opened the door and Haley was forced to not say anything. She saw the way Peyton looked at Lucas, though and she knew she was right. She knew exactly who Peyton liked and it was not a good thing.

Lucas let them in and followed them to the living room. Peyton sat on the couch. Brooke was at one end and Nathan was at the other end and Peyton sat closer to Nathan. Lucas sat in between Brooke and Peyton and Haley sat on the chair again.

Peyton was avoiding Haley's gaze while avoiding looking at Lucas. That didn't give her much of an option, so she gave Nathan a kiss and then looked straight ahead. "So, what's going on tonight?" she asked the group.

Brooke was the one who answered. "We're going to a club. There's this one I heard about today and we're going to go check it out," she said, her cheerful smile on her face.

Peyton nodded slowly. "Hales, can you drive my car? I think I'll ride with Nathan," she said, tossing Haley her keys. Then she looked at Nathan. "We kind of need to talk," she said.

Lucas and Brooke left, and Haley looked back at Peyton a moment before leaving too. Nathan looked at Peyton. "What's up?" he asked.

Peyton bit her lip. "Um, I think we should just be friends. I mean, it's not that I don't like you or anything; I just think we're better off as friends. You're a great guy, it's me mainly," she rambled.

Nathan stood quickly, running a hand through his hair. He was not happy, but he was mainly unhappy about the fact that she broke up with him first. He just stormed out of the house.

Peyton was alone, with no ride. She didn't know what to do. Then the phone rang. She saw it was Derek, her brother, and flipped the phone open. "Hey, Derek, what's going on?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

Derek was not as calm as Peyton was pretending to be. "Peyton, hey, I have some bad news," he said, his voice breaking. Peyton could tell he had been crying. Before she had a chance to say anything else Derek continued. "It's Mom, she was in an accident, Peyton," he said.

Peyton sank to the floor, trying to process what he was saying. "She's okay, right? She'll be okay?" she asked, her voice pleading with her brother.

Derek tried to be strong for his sister. "She might not make it, Peyton," he said, "She's in a coma right now, barely hanging on." He kept talking, but Peyton couldn't listen anymore. She snapped her phone shut and turned it off. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her face in them.

She sat like that for a while, and would have kept sitting like that if Lucas hadn't come into the apartment. He walked up to her and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, Peyt, Nathan told me what happened. I'm sorry he left you here," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. Blue eyes met green and Lucas could tell that she wasn't upset about Nathan. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened? You can tell me," he said.

Peyton opened her mouth, but she couldn't say anything for a moment. She suddenly stood. "I need to get home," she said, she started for the door, but stopped. "Haley has my car," she moaned. She started to pace, trying to figure out what to do.

Lucas stopped her and place one hand on each of her shoulders. "Peyton, talk to me. Tell me what is wrong," he said calmly.

Peyton looked like a deer in the headlights. She wanted to break away, but couldn't manage to break away from Lucas. "My mom's been in a car accident. She's," Peyton broke off. She swallowed before continuing. "She might not make it. I need to get to Tree Hill," she said.

Lucas nodded and took in what she was saying. Then he led her to his car. He didn't say anything, just put her in the passenger seat. Then he got behind the wheel and started driving to Tree Hill, no questions asked.

It wasn't until Peyton noticed where they were going that she looked at him, question in her eyes. "You don't have to take me, you know," she said. Lucas didn't reply, he took one of his hands off the wheel and placed it in hers.

Lucas squeezed her hand gently and Peyton smiled but it looked more like the ghost of a smile than an actual smile. They drove the rest of the way in silence, with her hand in his.

When they got to the hospital Peyton asked which room her mom was in. They walked down the hallway and Peyton ran into her brother. She hugged him tightly, then introduced him to Lucas.

Derek shook Lucas's hand. "Thank you for driving Peyton here," he said. "I'm going to go get some coffee," he added before leaving.

Peyton was standing at the doorway to her mother's room. She entered slowly. When she saw her mom attached to so many machines she wanted to cry, but she couldn't yet. She walked over and sank into the chair by her mom's bedside. She reached out and gently held her mom's hand. "Mom, I love you so much, please don't leave me," she whispered.

She sat in that chair for a while before she remembered Lucas. She slowly left the room and found Lucas in a chair in the waiting room. She woke him up by gently taping his shoulder.

Lucas woke up and looked into her eyes. It was then that Peyton finally broke down. She started sobbing, her shoulders shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and just held her, gently patting her hair and whispering soothing things into her ear.

**A/N: **_Should her mom die? I'm not quite sure yet. Your reviews might help me decide. And I'd love to hear what you think about the Naley friendship and everything. _

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill. It ain't mine._


	7. Chapter 7

Derek walked into the waiting room and saw Lucas sitting on the ground, Peyton wrapped in his arms

Derek walked into the waiting room and saw Lucas sitting on the ground, Peyton wrapped in his arms. Lucas was awake, but slowly falling asleep, and Peyton had already cried herself to sleep. Lucas noticed Derek. "I don't want to wake her up," he whispered. Derek nodded and sat in a chair to try to get some sleep.

A few hours later and Lucas was still trying and failing to fall asleep. Because of the way she was sitting on him, his leg was asleep. Peyton shifted, waking up. Lucas stayed still as Peyton looked up at him with her big green eyes.

Peyton woke up with her face in Lucas's chest, but she didn't realize who was holding her. His shirt smelled like fabric softener, sweat and something else she couldn't name, but it smelled good to her. She looked up and saw Lucas's face. It was then that the memories came rushing back to her.

She looked around, noticing that they were in the waiting room of the hospital. She saw Derek sleeping in a chair nearby. Then she looked up at Lucas. "You don't have to stay, you know," she tried to remember what day it was. "Oh, God, it's Friday. You're missing classes for me. You should just go," she rambled, even though she didn't want him to leave at all.

Lucas shook his head slowly. "I'll stay. I want to. I should call and let someone know where I am though," he said, reaching into his pockets for his cell phone. It was then that he realized that he didn't have it. "Hey, Peyt, do you have your cell?" he asked.

Peyton checked her pockets, then remembered that she had thrown her phone after getting off the phone with Derek and she hadn't thought to pick it up before leaving. She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure there's a pay phone somewhere," she said, starting to get up.

Lucas stood too, trying to get the feeling to return to his leg. When she started to walk away to look for one, though, he pulled her back. "Don't worry about it. It's okay," he said as he sat in a chair and pulled her into the one next to him.

Peyton smiled slightly at him. "Thanks, really. I don't know where I'd be without you. I'd probably still be freaking out in your apartment right now," she said trying to joke.

Lucas just smiled back. He knew it wasn't the best time, but he really wanted to kiss her right now. She was cute when she rambled. She was still rambling, so he pulled her close and placed his lips on hers.

Peyton paused, in shock when he kissed her. He was about to pull away when she suddenly responded to the kiss, pulling him closer and kissing him back.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Brooke and Nathan woke up in Nathan's room. They had both gotten really drunk at the club. Haley had only stayed an hour before heading home to see if Peyton was there, so Brooke and Nathan had been left alone.

Nathan had been upset because of Peyton, not to mention drunk. Brooke had been extremely drunk and since she couldn't find Lucas, she ended up in bed with Nathan.

They both groaned when they realized what had happened. Then they heard what had woken them up. Peyton's phone, in the living room where she had left it, was ringing.

Nathan pulled his boxers on and walked out to find the phone so he could stop the ringing. He didn't even bother checking whose phone it was or who was calling before hitting the send button. "Yeah," he said gruffly into the phone.

Haley was surprised that Nathan was answering Peyton's phone. She had to check to see that she had dialed the right number. "Hey, Nathan. Why are you answering Peyton's phone? Do you know where she is?" she asked after Nathan said hello for the second time.

Nathan looked down at the phone and realized it was Peyton's. "No, I don't, I guess she left her phone in my living room. I don't know where my brother is either," he answered.

Brooke had walked to Lucas's room to find something to put on. She came into the living room wearing one of Lucas's shirts and her cheerleading shorts. She groaned as she was reminded once again of what they did. Then she walked into the bathroom to get some aspirin.

Haley was starting to get worried about Peyton. She hadn't come home the night before and now she didn't have her phone on her. And if Lucas was missing, too, maybe they were together. She just didn't have any idea where they would be. "Do you think you could call his cell for me, and see if you can find out where they're at? Then maybe call me back," she said.

Nathan had a major headache, but it was forgotten when he heard the distress in Haley's voice. He could tell she was really worried. "Yeah, sure, I'll call you right back once I get a hold of them. I'm sure they're both fine," he said, trying to reassure her.

He hung up the phone and then dialed Lucas's cell phone number. It started ringing, but he could hear it in the apartment. He looked around and found the phone sitting on the couch. With a grimace, he hung up and then called Haley back. "Hello," she said, the anticipation in her voice.

He hated to disappoint her, but he honestly had no idea where either of them were. "Lucas's phone is here," he said.

Haley was now in panic mode. "I have no idea where she is. I can't even think of where they might be together. She wasn't here when I got back. She's never gone a whole night without calling me if she wasn't going to be home. She always has her cell phone on her. Gosh, what if something's happened to them," she was rambling and she knew it so she stopped.

Nathan wanted to make her feel better. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure they're both fine. Give me a couple of minutes. I'll come over and we can go looking for them," he said, still trying to calm her down.

Haley said something in affirmation and they both hung up. Nathan stood up just as Brooke came back into the room. "Lucas and Peyton are missing. I'm going to go get Haley and we're going to go looking for them," he said before going into his room.

Brooke looked after him, trying to process what he had said. He came back out of his room, dressed, and grabbed the two cell phones in case either Lucas or Peyton called one of them. Then he grabbed his own cell phone. He was about to leave, but Brooke grabbed his arm.

He turned to look at her. "You can NOT tell anyone what we did last night," she said. "No one. I'm serious. It'll ruin me and Lucas if he finds out," she pleaded with him.

Nathan just wanted to placate her, so he nodded. All that was on his mind right now was getting to Haley. So he pulled his arm from her grip and left the house. A few minutes later he walked into Peyton and Haley's apartment. He found her in the living room, sitting on the floor.

She didn't hear him come in, so he walked up to her and crouched down in front of her. He gently pushed her hair behind her ears and snapped her out of her reverie.

Haley looked over at Nathan. She knew that Peyton had broken up with him. He was looking at her cautiously, like he was trying to be careful with her. She wanted to kiss him, but then remembered why he was there. She stood quickly. "Let's go," she said, already on her way to the door.

She stopped as she realized that it was a Friday and she had a class. She knew she should go to class, but she knew she wouldn't pay attention. She'd be too worried about Peyton all day. She turned to Nathan. "You can go, you know. I can look for her on my own. I'm sure you have a class or something," she offered.

Nathan approached her and pulled her into a hug. Haley wrapped her arms around his waist and took in his scent. "Don't worry about it, Hales. I know you'll be worrying about her all day, and that will make me worry about you all day," he said honestly.

Haley let him comfort her for a moment before pulling away. "Come on, then, let's go," she said.

A couple hours later they returned to the house. Haley was tired because she hadn't really gotten any sleep, and they didn't have any luck. Nathan could tell she was still worried. They both sat on the couch together. Nathan pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

Haley leaned into him, starting to fall asleep. He laid down so they were both laying on the couch together, wrapped in each others arms. Haley fell asleep first and Nathan lay there for a while, thinking, before falling asleep.

**A/N: **_So, there's some Leyton kissing in there. Also some Naley love, even though they don't kiss. I'm sorry about the Brooke/Nathan. I really had to add that in for drama purposes. So, let me know what y'all think._

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill. No matter how much I wish it was mine, it just isn't._


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas suddenly saw Brooke's face flash in front of his closed eyes

Lucas suddenly saw Brooke's face flash in front of his closed eyes as he was kissing Peyton. He broke away. "Brooke," he muttered.

Peyton looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "I'm Peyton, remember," she had lost herself in his kisses, and in doing so, forgotten the fact that he had a girlfriend.

Lucas shook his head and pulled back. "Brooke, my girlfriend. I can't do this to her. She'd never cheat on me," he said.

Peyton bit her lip and looked away. She stood and started to walk to her mother's hospital room. Lucas stood quickly and grabbed her arm. Peyton quickly recoiled at his touch, like he had burned her. "I'm going to go see my mother," she said before walking away.

She had tears in her eyes as she entered her mom's hospital room. She sat in the chair and squeezed her mom's hand. "Mom, I don't know what to do. Please don't leave me. I need you. I need your advice. I can't do this alone," she told her mother about the Lucas situation, even though she wasn't sure her mom could hear her. "I need you here to tell me what to do." She said, the tears falling from her eyes.

Derek came into the room then. "Hey, Peyt, I think you should go back to the school," he said as he came un behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Peyton turned to glare at her brother. "Not to stay, just to get that dude out of here. You can go get some clothes and your car and then you can come back and stay at home for a few days. I'm sure Haley can take notes for you in your classes," he continued.

Peyton thought about it and nodded. She knew he was right. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and," she paused, "well, you can't really call me while I'm on the way there, but I'll call you when I get there and you can call me anytime on my cell phone after that," she said.

Derek nodded and gave his sister a hug. Peyton hugged him back before pulling away. She placed a kiss on her mother's forehead. "I love you, Mom, don't go anywhere. I love you too, Derek," she said before leaving the room.

She found Lucas in the waiting room. He stood when he saw her. She held up her hands. "The kiss was a mistake and I'd feel better if we could just forget about it," she paused. She knew what she just said wasn't true. She had felt something when Lucas had kissed her, and she wanted to feel it again. "Can you just drive me back? I'm going to grab clothes and drive my own car back here," she said.

Lucas was hurt when she said the kiss was a mistake. He had definitely felt something when he kissed her and he had thought she felt it too. He had been about to tell her that he was going to break up with Brooke for her, but she had spoken up first. After a moment he nodded. "Yeah, sure, I'll take you home," he said.

They both got in the car and neither of them spoke as Lucas drove. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Lucas drove straight to her apartment. They saw Nathan's car in the driveway. "What is my brother doing here?" Lucas muttered under his breath.

Peyton was wondering about that herself. They both got out of the car and Peyton led the way to the house and into the living room. She stopped short at the sight of Haley lying on the couch, wrapped in Nathan's arms.

She stopped so quickly that Lucas walked right into her. He looked over her shoulder and saw the same thing she did. He wasn't quite as shocked about it as she was, though.

Peyton cleared her throat loudly. Haley jumped so far she fell off the couch. Nathan sat up and Haley jumped to her feet as she saw Peyton and Lucas. "Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how worried I've been?" she asked as she rushed forward to hug Peyton, then lightly slap her upside the head.

Peyton looked at Haley, then at Nathan, then back at Haley. "That's not the most important thing right now," she said with her arms crossed. "Do you guys think you can give us some privacy? You know what, we'll leave," she pulled Haley into her room and shut the door. "Did you sleep with my ex-boyfriend?" she asked.

Haley looked as if Peyton had just slapped her. "No I did not. I called your cell phone this morning when you hadn't come home and he answered. He could tell I was upset and he helped me look for you. We came back here after looking everywhere and then we fell asleep on the couch," she explained.

Peyton bit her lip as Haley explained. She hadn't meant to ask Haley that, but she was still mad at herself for what she said to Lucas, and it felt better letting that anger out at Haley. "I'm sorry, Hales. I know you wouldn't do that to me. I can tell you like him, though, so if you want to go out with him, you're welcome to," she said.

Haley was shocked at Peyton's words. "I do not," she tried to deny them. "Okay, maybe I do," she said after a look from Peyton. "I'm not going to go out with him, though. I doubt he even likes me. Why were you with Lucas?" she asked, trying to take Peyton's attention off of her and Nathan.

Peyton noticed Haley's subject change, but then she remembered why she had been with Lucas. She started going through her closet, tossing random clothes onto her bed. She was in her closet with her back to Haley as she spoke. "My mom was in a car accident. Lucas drove me to Tree Hill. Right now I'm going to go back and spend a few days there," she said.

Haley slowly processed what Peyton said. Anna had been like a second mother to Haley. She realized Peyton had to be leaving out information. "How is she?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

Peyton stopped shuffling around in her closet for a minute. "She's in a coma right now and she might not make it," she said before resuming picking out clothes. When she thought she had enough for a few days she reached up and grabbed her duffle bag off of the shelf in her closet.

Haley couldn't believe that Peyton was acting so indifferent. Then she remembered that that was how Peyton dealt with things. Peyton was tossing her clothes into the duffle bag. "I don't know when I'll be back. You can take notes for me, right? If I don't make it back by Monday," she was avoiding Haley's gaze.

Haley grabbed Peyton shoulders and spun her around so they were facing each other. Then she pulled Peyton into a hug. Peyton hugged back trying not to cry. "I don't know what I'm going to do if she dies, Hales," Peyton whispered.

Haley rubbed her best friends back. "You're strong, Peyt, you can get through it, no matter what happens, I promise," she said back.

After a few minutes Peyton pulled away. "Haley, I'm a horrible person. I have to tell you something," she said. Then she told Haley about the kiss. "I told him it was a mistake before he could tell me that it was. He's all I can think about these days and I just couldn't handle his rejection," she finished.

Haley was a little taken aback by this. "How do you know he would have rejected you, Peyton? I mean, didn't you say he kissed you first?" she said finally. She was trying to wrap her mind around everything that was going on.

Peyton stood suddenly. "I need to get out of here. I'll call you, okay," she said. Then she remembered that she didn't have her cell phone. "Please tell me that you're the one who had my cell phone," she said, biting her lip.

Haley looked at Peyton, scrunching her nose. She shook her head slowly. "I can go out there and get it for you, then you can slip out the window like you've done before," she offered.

Peyton seriously considered Haley's offer, but in the end she shook her head. "Nah, I gotta face them some time," she said, "but I need you to come with me," she added.

Haley linked arms with her and they walked into the living room together. "Nate, can I have my cell phone, please," Peyton asked, not even looking at Lucas.

Nathan's eyes were on Haley the whole time, even when he pulled Peyton's cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm sorry about how I acted, Peyton, and I'm glad you're okay," he glanced at Peyton briefly before his eyes returned to Haley.

Peyton smiled, it was so easy to tell that Nathan liked Haley. As she looked at Haley, who was holding Nathan's gaze, she could tell that Haley liked him back. Peyton only hoped they both realized what they could have. "Thanks, Nate," she said. "Well, I'm going to go," she gave Haley a hug and without a glance at Lucas, she left the room and the apartment.

Lucas didn't take his eyes off Peyton from the moment she entered the living room to the moment she left it. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, though. She had already rejected him, and, besides, he had Brooke. Brooke would never cheat on him, he knew that.

With Peyton gone, Lucas stood. "Well, I'm going to go, I guess. Nate, are you coming?" he asked. It was then he noticed that Haley and Nathan couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

Haley looked away from Nathan after Lucas spoke. "I should probably get in the shower. I'm too late to go to any classes, but I still have to get to practice today," she said.

Nathan stood, too. Lucas quickly left the room, he could tell that Nathan and Haley needed a moment. "I guess I'll see you around, then," he said, reaching up to take Haley's cheek. He walked over to the door, but Haley didn't say anything, she didn't move.

Nathan couldn't leave without doing anything. At the door he turned around and walked back to her. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him. "What are you do-" her question was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers.

**A/N: **_I'm evil, I know. I hope you all like my cliffhanger. I might not post for a couple of days because of Fourth of July and everything. So I'll just leave you with this, so you could post lots of lovely (maybe even some not so lovely) reviews._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own One Tree Hill._


	9. Chapter 9

Haley let herself get lost in the kiss, but then she remembered Peyton

Haley let herself get lost in the kiss, but then she remembered Peyton. She pushed him away quickly and took a step back. She couldn't stand next to him, breathing in his scent, feeling his touch, if she wanted to reject him. Nathan's eyes looked into hers and she immediately wanted to kiss him again.

She took another step back, decisively. "I thought nothing you could do would surprise me anymore," she muttered, trying to take her eyes off of his lips, hoping her desire wasn't evident in her eyes.

Nathan couldn't understand why she had stopped. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted him too. "Come on, Hales, you can't tell me you didn't feel that," he said, stepping closer to her.

The problem was that she had felt it. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. _Peyton did say it was okay,_ she thought. She didn't need anymore convincing that that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Their second kiss started soft, but then Nathan slipped his tongue out of his mouth, asking for permission to enter her. She eagerly granted him access and they backed up until Haley was sandwiched between Nathan and the wall. Nathan put his hands on her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Neither of them noticed Peyton, who had re-entered the apartment to grab something her folder, which contained her drawings, and her sketchpad. She saw them, though. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she slipped back out of the apartment, folder and sketchbook in hand. She knew that Haley and Nathan had something special, and she was happy for them.

The next time Haley broke away for air she realized the position they were in. She let her legs down, still trying to catch her breath. She had one hand on the nape of his neck, playing with his hair, and her other hand was on his chest, his very chiseled chest. "We have to go to practice," she forced herself to say.

Nathan, who was also trying to catch his breath, looked at his watch. "Shit, you're right," he said, stepping back. "This is not over, Hales, I want to take you out to dinner tonight," he added.

Haley ran her fingers through her hair, but slowly nodded. "Okay, fine," she agreed. She grabbed her stuff for practice and he followed her out of the apartment. They each got into their own cars, even though they were going to the same place.

As soon as Lucas entered the gym Brooke ran over to him. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked as she threw her arms around his neck. She had been worried about him, but she was also feeling kind of guilty about what happened.

Lucas pressed a kiss to her cheek before pushing her away. "Peyton had to get to Tree Hill, so I drove her. Nathan had her car and she really needed a friend," he said. "I have to get to practice." He walked away before she could say anything else. He felt guilty about the kiss and he was still trying to decide whether or not to tell Brooke about it.

Brooke wanted to stop him, but didn't, she just turned and walked back to the other cheerleaders so she could get back to stretching. Both of them were feeling guilty, both of them were debating what to do, so neither of them noticed the other's weird behavior.

Haley and Nathan entered the gym separately because they didn't want anyone to know about them until Peyton knew. Both of their minds were on their earlier kiss, and neither of them focused much on practice.

As the cheerleaders were heading to the locker room, Brooke grabbed Haley's arm. "What's going on with Peyton?" she asked as Haley turned to face her.

Haley caught Nathan's eye over Brooke's shoulder and she smiled. Then she remembered Brooke's question and the smile slid off her face and she felt guilty. "Oh, um, her mom got in an accident," she paused. "That's really all I know," she added after a moment.

Brooke nodded, suddenly feeling bad, not only for cheating on her boyfriend, but she felt bad for Peyton, too. "Tell her I'm sorry, and I hope her mom gets better," she said, offering up a cheerful smile that was faked.

Haley nodded and they both got dressed. A thought occurred to Brooke while she was changing and just as Haley was about to leave the locker room, Brooke decided to ask her. "You don't think something is going on between Peyton and Lucas, do you?" she realized how she must sound and tried to explain. "I mean, he just left with her in the middle of the night. He could have called someone so you could bring her car back. He didn't have to just leave. He could even have let her borrow his car. Now he's acting all weird. You don't think something happened between them, do you?"

Haley had frozen in the doorway. She knew exactly what had happened, but she couldn't tell Brooke. For one thing it wasn't her place; that honor belonged to Lucas. She also had promised Peyton that she wouldn't tell anyone. She slowly turned to face Brooke. "Maybe that's a question you have to ask Lucas," she said before turning and leaving the locker room.

Brooke sank to the floor, thinking. She honestly didn't know what to do. One the one hand, if he had cheated on her, then maybe some of her own guilt would disappear. She knew she would feel crushed if he had cheated on her, though, her own guilty conscience or not. On the other hand, if she accused him of cheating on him and he hadn't, then she would feel even worse for her misdemeanor with Nathan.

She didn't know what to do. So she decided to just avoid him for the time being. She left the locker room, checking first to make sure he wasn't around, then she got in her car and drove away, not even sure of where she was going.

Lucas looked for Brooke after practice, but when he saw she hadn't left the locker room yet, he couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief. He was feeling guilty and still didn't know what to do. He was sure she would never cheat on him and he felt ashamed for hurting her. Especially since Peyton thought the kiss was a mistake.

He forced the thought of Peyton out of his mind. As guilty as he felt because of Brooke, he was even more hurt at Peyton's rejection. He was really falling for her, despite the fact that he had a loving girlfriend, and he had thought she felt the same. He couldn't think about Peyton now, though, not when he had to decide what to do about Brooke.

Brooke had risked everything for him, he knew that. She had left her home, her best friend and her family, to follow him while he was following his dream. She had the choice between him and the fashion school of her dreams and she had chosen him. As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, though, he couldn't help but wonder if she had chosen wrong.

He knew that if Peyton had never entered their lives he would not be questioning his love for Brooke. He would still be blissfully ignorant and perfectly happy with her. Hell, if Peyton had never entered the picture he probably would have ended up married to Brooke one day. He had been so sure that she was the perfect person for him, just weeks ago.

Now, though, he couldn't help but wonder if he had ever been truthfully happy with her. Somehow, he couldn't help but think that being with Brooke had somehow become a safety net for him. It was so familiar and it worked, up until recently.

As he drove he realized that he had made his decision, however. He had to tell her. He had to be honest with her. She deserved honesty. He couldn't help it if he wanted to avoid telling her, though.

Peyton made it to the hospital and found Derek sitting in their mom's room. Derek was asleep, so she looked over at her mom. She could tell that there had been no change. Her mom had not woken up while she was gone, as she had hoped. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her mom lying there. She felt so helpless at that moment. She couldn't save her mom. She couldn't even save her own heart.

She had fallen for Lucas. Hard. And there was nothing she could do about it now. He had rejected her. Well, technically she has said the words, but she only said them because she knew he would have. He had Brooke. Lucas and Brooke made a great couple. That fact alone broke Peyton's heart.

She had never meant to fall for him. She hadn't wanted to. But she had. That kiss had given her hope. He had started it, after all. But he had ended it too, because of his girlfriend. So she had had no choice, she needed every bit of dignity she could get.

Now she had a broken heart and only one kiss to show for it. Albeit, that kiss had been amazing. It had been full of passion and desire and, or so she had thought, love. She knew she was wrong, though. Lucas had Brooke. And now Haley had Nathan. Who did she have, no one. And now her mom was in a coma and only holding on by a string. She didn't know if she could take it.

Derek began to stir. Peyton pulled up another chair and opened her sketchbook as her brother woke up. Derek looked over at his sister. "Hey, Peyt, when did you get here?" he asked her as he stretched, bringing his hand up to rub his neck. It was not easy sleeping in a hospital chair.

Peyton looked up from her drawing once she was sure all signs of the tears that she hadn't let fall earlier were gone. "Just a couple minutes ago," she replied. She saw the wince on her brother's face as he rubbed at his neck. "Hey, you should go home and sleep in a bed. I'll call you if anything happens," she offered.

Derek looked hesitant. "Look, dorkwad, I'm not asking, I'm telling," she said, using the name she called him when she was annoyed with him. "She doesn't need both of us here 24/7. We'll take shifts. Go sleep for a while." He still looked a little reluctant. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that I will call if anything happens," she added.

Derek groaned and conceded. "Alright fine, but if she so much as twitches, you call me, okay," he said. Peyton stuck her tongue out at her brother, but stood and gave him a hug before pushing him out of the room.

Peyton took her seat again and returned to her drawing. She wasn't paying attention much, but she had added three new finished drawings to her folder by the time her brother came back to the room. She looked at him before putting down her sketchbook and stretching. "What are you doing back here?" she asked.

Derek was wearing clean clothes and he had showered. "I've been gone for four hours," he answered, looking at her strangely. Then he looked down at her sketchpad and it made sense. "Oh, I know how you get when you draw. You could be sitting in the middle of a tornado and you wouldn't notice," he teased.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Yeah, well," she couldn't really think of a comeback to that, though, because he was probably right. "Shut up," she said childishly instead.

Derek laughed at his sister and ruffled her curls like she was a little kid. Peyton moved out from under his hand and grabbed her sketchbook and folder. Neither of them noticed the sketches that fell out as she scurried away. "See you later, dorkwad," she called over her shoulder as she left the room.

**A/N: **_I was going to wait to put the Naley in, but because of the Brathan interaction I just had to write some Naley. I like Brathan even less than I like Brucas. Also, I figured that since Leyton is having some issues right now, the least I can do is give you guys some Naley. So, do you like it? Let me know what you all think. By the way, sorry I haven't posted in a couple days. Things have been busy. Oh, and thanks so so so so much for all the lovely reviews I have gotten. I do take what you say into consideration. Sometimes I'm not sure where this fic is going and your feedback does help me. I have to say though, I am a review whore. ;) I love them and I always, always want more._

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill. Belongs to the CW, and I am in no way associated with the CW. _


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas was lounging on the couch, watching television, trying not to think about Brooke, when Nathan entered the living room, r

Lucas was lounging on the couch, watching television, trying not to think about Brooke, when Nathan entered the living room, ready for his date with Haley. Lucas coughed and waved his hand in front of his face. "Spray enough Axe, there, man?" he asked.

Nathan looked at Lucas, worried. "You think it's too much," he asked, trying to smell himself.

Lucas laughed and nodded. "I can practically taste it," he said as he sat up. Nathan turned and ran back into the bathroom to try to wash some of it off. "You sure moved on from Peyton fast. Didn't she break up with you yesterday?" he called so Nathan could hear him.

Nathan re-entered the room. "Hey, I actually think I really like this one. So I don't need your jackass comments screwing it up," he said, getting defensive. He knew he was only getting defensive to protect himself from what he had done, so he quickly changed the subject. "How do I smell, now?" he asked.

Lucas looked at his brother strangely for a second. He seemed to be nervous about the date, which was something that Lucas had never seen before. Instead of commenting on it, though, he cautiously sniffed the air, then gave Nathan a thumbs up. "Much better. She'll be able to breathe now." Then he turned back to the T.V.

Nathan left the house without saying anything else to Lucas. He was having a hard time keeping what happened between him and Brooke a secret. He knew he couldn't tell though, not yet, anyway. He drove over to the apartment.

Nathan was more nervous than he had even been in his life. He wanted this date to go perfectly. No, he needed this date to go perfectly. There was something about Haley James. She was so great, he was sure he would never deserve her, but he sure as hell wanted to try. He cautiously knocked on the door to the apartment.

Haley had taken hours trying to get ready. She had tried on everything she owned, but nothing had been right. Finally she had gone into Peyton's closet and picked out an outfit that wasn't too revealing, but wasn't something she would normally wear. She didn't have Peyton around to do her hair and make-up, but she thought she had done pretty well on her own.

She was just deciding what shoes to put on when there was a knock on the apartment door. She grimaced and grabbed a pair of heels that matched her shirt, then hurried to the door just as Nathan knocked for a second time. She was practically running down the hallway when she tripped on something, twisting her ankle as she fell to the ground.

Nathan heard her scream from outside the door and tried the doorknob. Thankfully the door was unlocked. It opened and as he rushed in he looked around. He saw Haley on the floor, clutching her ankle in pain. There was a pair of heels thrown to the ground next to her and one of Peyton's combat boots, which was obviously what she had tripped on.

Nathan rushed to her side and knelt down next to her. "Hales, are you alright? Can you move it?" he asked, referring to her ankle as he gingerly removed her hands so he could see it.

Haley moaned in pain at his touch and slapped his hand away. "Don't do that, it hurt," she said. She carefully tried to move it, but only managed to move it about an inch before it hurt. "No, I can't move it," she answered his question. Nathan looked at her and she suddenly realized her skirt was riding up and she pulled it down some.

Nathan looked over her. Her hair was falling down in waves and she had done her make-up natural, but gorgeous. She was wearing a green halter top and a jean mini-skirt. Even with her make-up smeared because of the tears that were slipping from her eyes due to the pain, she still looked more gorgeous than anyone he had ever seen.

He stood up so he could help her to her feet. "Let's get you to the couch. If you don't elevate that ankle and put some ice on it then its going to swell. We'll wait until tomorrow morning to take you to see a doctor," he said as she threw one arm around his waist, trying to gingerly set her foot on the ground. She winced in pain and Nathan scooped her up into his arms before walking her to the couch.

Haley protested weakly, but she really didn't mind that he was carrying her. It felt nice to be in his arms. Nathan placed her on the couch and then walked into her kitchen. He looked through some drawers until he found a hand towel, then he filled it with ice before walking back out to the living room.

Haley sat on the couch with her legs out in front of her. She couldn't believe she had ruined their first date. She was sure that whatever he had planned did not include her sitting on the couch with a hurt ankle. Or at least she hoped.

She watched as he came back into the living room and walked over to her before gingerly placing the ice on her ankle. Haley scrunched her nose as she watched him gingerly take care of her ankle. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Nathan pulled his hands away from her ankle and looked at her. "For what?" he asked as he moved closer so he could push the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ears. He truly had no idea what she was talking about.

Haley looked down at her hands as his hands cupped her face. "I'm sorry I ruined our first date," she said softly. She started chewing on her lip, a habit she had gotten from Peyton, no doubt, and wouldn't look up at him.

Nathan gently moved her chin up so he could look into her brown eyes. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault you're a klutz," he joked, earning a small smile from Haley. "There's that smile. Did everyone ever tell you that you have the most gorgeous smile?" he asked, partially in a still teasing tone, but he was completely serious.

Haley smiled even wider at the compliment. "Thank you," she said. Nathan raised his eyebrow at her. He knew there was more to that 'thank you' than just the compliment. "For everything. For the date you planned that we won't get to go on. For not being mad that we don't get to go on said date. For taking care of my ankle. For the compliment," she said the last part, a smile curling her lips, which she tried to cover with her hand.

Nathan removed her hand and replaced it with his lips. After a few seconds he broke away. "I'm not mad you got hurt. It wasn't your fault," he insisted. "I'm just sorry that we didn't get the perfect first date that you deserve," he said honestly.

Haley's fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Nathan, it doesn't matter what we do. I like you for you, not anything else," she said before pulled him into a passionate kiss. She moved, trying to get closer to him, and banged her ankle into the coffee table.

Haley pulled away, moaning in pain. "Maybe we should just sit back and watch a movie," she suggested, trying to reposition herself so that he could sit next to her on the couch. She pointed to a bookshelf in the corner next to the entertainment center. "Third shelf from the top is DVDs. Try to pick a good one," she said.

Nathan smirked at her. "Actually, it might be a good idea to wrap your ankle. Do you have an Ace bandage somewhere?" he asked as he stood. "It'll help with the swelling, too," he added.

Haley thought about it. "Actually, there might be one in the first aid kit, which is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom," she answered. Nathan went into the bathroom to get it. He re-entered the living room and tenderly started wrapping her ankle. Then he picked up the ice cubes, which had fallen on the floor. "You know, there is an ice pack in the freezer," she said as she watched him get on his hands and knees, making sure he had picked up all the ice.

Nathan groaned as he picked up the last piece of ice and got up. "Couldn't you have told me that before," he asked as he took it all to the kitchen. Haley smiled as he threw the ice into the sink and went into the freezer for the ice pack.

He walked back into the living room and placed it on her ankle. Then he picked a movie and popped it into the DVD player. Just as he was settling himself behind Haley so she could lean on his chest there was a knock on the door.

Nathan stood to get the door and saw his brother standing there. "What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time. Nathan opened the door and Lucas came in. They both went into the living room. Haley was shocked to see Lucas walk in with Nathan.

Lucas looked between Haley and Nathan, trying to put the pieces together. He had come to Haley's house because he wanted to avoid Brooke, who had called and told him she was going shopping with some friends. He had figured Haley would be home, studying, or something, and they could hang out. He had never expected to find Nathan here, especially since Nathan was supposed to be on a date. "She's your date for the night?" he asked Nathan, partially in shock.

Haley didn't want to lie, but she had to. She couldn't let Lucas know before Peyton. If they were going to tell anyone Peyton had to be first. "What date? Nathan, you didn't tell me you had a date tonight," she said, hoping Nathan would follow her lead. "I was going to do some studying when I tripped and fell. Nathan came over and helped me out. I don't know why he came over, actually," she lied, trying to sound believable as she threw a pleading look at Nathan.

Nathan stood there with wide eyes for a minute, almost looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he coughed. "Oh, well, my date stood me up. So I was going to ask Haley if she wanted to study with me," he said the first thing that came to his mind.

Lucas thought for a moment, his eyes darting between Haley and Nathan. He decided neither of them had reason to lie to him, but something still felt weird about the situation. He noticed her ankle. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Haley nearly sighed in relief, but she managed to restrain herself. She shrugged. "I'll be okay. Sit down and watch a movie with us," she said, gesturing to the loveseat for him to sit on. Nathan took his seat next to her, but didn't wrap his arms around her and Haley tried to resist the urge to cuddle into his chest.

Lucas took a seat and Nathan pressed play. They watched the movie together, all of them trying to act as normal as possible. When the credits started rolling Haley took the remote and turned off the T.V. "You never said why you're here," she said to Lucas.

Luke looked over at Haley and Nathan. He could tell there was something between the two of them. To be honest he was happy for his brother. It was Haley he was worried about. He decided not to say anything about it to them, though. "Brooke went out shopping, so I came to hang out with you," he answered.

Haley looked at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. Right as she was going to say something the phone rang in the apartment. Nathan got up and grabbed the phone so he could give it to Haley. "Hello," she said into the phone.

"Is Peyton Sawyer there?" the voice on the other end asked.

Haley could tell it was serious and she sat up straighter. "Who's calling?" she asked. Beth Lucas and Nathan were looking at her with worried looks on their faces. "Uh huh…This is Haley James. I'm a close family friend…Oh my,… I'll make sure she knows, thanks…bye." They guys heard Haley's side of the conversation before she turned the phone off.

Haley felt numb. She wanted to get up and get in the car, but her ankle was bothering her as soon as she tried to put it down. She noticed Nathan and Lucas. "Peyton's mom just died. They can't find Peyton. Her cell is off, or dead or something. I need to get to Tree Hill," her voice was barely a whisper, but both Nathan and Lucas heard her.

Nathan stood and pulled Haley into his arms and carried her outside, followed by Lucas. "I'll drive, put her in my car," Lucas said as he closed up the apartment. Nathan put Haley in the back seat on Lucas's car, and helped her get the seat belt around her in a way that she could sit with her ankle elevated on the seat next to her. Then he got in the passengers seat just as Lucas got behind the wheel.

**A/N: **_So, what do you think of the chapter? Poor Naley, Lucas ruined their date. Poor Peyton, she doesn't even know about her mother yet. What do you think is going to happen? Give me your feedback people. _

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill. Amazing show, but it's not mine._


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton was driving through the town, trying to get her mind off of her mother, off of Lucas, off of all the drama basically

Peyton was driving through the town, trying to get her mind off of her mother, off of Lucas, off of all the drama basically. She ended up at the cemetery. She walked over and sat next to her father's grave. "Hi Daddy," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I guess you know about Mom already. I know you probably want her with you, but Daddy, does it have to be now?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Peyton began pulling out pieces of grass. "I know I haven't been here since I started at Duke, and I'm sorry, Daddy. Things have just been busy. I mean, I've been trying to get over Jake. So I've been dating all these guys. It hasn't really helped, though. Sometimes I still miss him. I was dating this guy Nathan. Things didn't really work out for us though, we're just better friends. Actually, I think he and Haley make a pretty cute couple," she paused. "I know it's pretty weird for me to be saying that, but it's true, even if they haven't realized that yet," she kind of laughed.

Peyton bit her lip subconsciously. "To be honest, I broke up with Nathan because I fell for his brother. Not that anything will ever come of that," she let out a bitter bark of a laugh. "He had a girlfriend, who is so obviously in love with him it's sickening. She gave up her dream to follow him to Duke, and I can't ruin things for them," she felt her eyes fill with tears.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to waste anymore tears on Lucas. Actually, she didn't want to cry at all anymore. She cleared her throat as she opened her eyes again. "Anyway, my classes are going okay, I suppose. I was listening to some great new local bands that just can't seem to get a label to sign them. I wish I could do something to help them. Oh, yeah, and I'm still drawing. I don't know what either of those things has to do with my classes, but I'm sure I'll figure out something to do with my life. Sometimes I think about starting a label myself, or maybe selling some of my drawings, but I doubt I'd be any good at either of those things," she said, the doubt filling her mind. "I mean, I just wish I could draw something that would mean something to somebody," she added wistfully.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Lucas pulled up to the hospital and had barely pulled the key out of the ignition before he was out of the car. Nathan got out and helped Haley out of the car. "Luke, wait up," Haley called. Lucas hesitated outside the hospital, playing with the keys in his hands. He just wanted to get inside so he could comfort Peyton.

Nathan picked up Haley because walking was causing her too much pain. She had tried walking while holding on to him for balance, but she had winced with every step, so he picked her up. Lucas immediately began walking again as they reached him. Lucas led him to the room Peyton's mom had been in. Derek was outside the room pacing and dialing a number on his cell phone.

Derek looked up and saw Haley. "Oh, Hales, I can't find her. Her cell phone must be off," he said before noticed Nathan, who was holding Haley, and then Lucas. His eyes clouded over with anger when he saw Lucas. "What exactly happened between you and my sister?" he asked, grabbing Lucas and pushing him into the wall.

Lucas was in shock at Derek's outburst. Haley made Nathan put her down and she limped over, trying to get between Derek and Lucas. "Hey, Derek, not now. This is not the time for that. We need to find Peyton. Come on," she said, tugging at his arm. She knew he was just taking his pain over his mother's death out on Lucas.

Derek took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He let go of Lucas and turned and pulled Haley into a hug. He was on the verge of a breakdown and so was Haley. They hugged each other for a minute before Haley pulled back. "I think I know where to find her," she said simply. Looking between the three guys she wondered which one she wanted to drive her. Nathan made the decision for her. He stepped forward and told her he'd take her before scooping her back up and taking her back to the car. He took the keys from Lucas's hand before he left. Haley gave him the instructions and soon enough they were parked in front of the cemetery. Haley saw Peyton sitting in front of her father's grave, exactly where she knew Peyton would be.

Nathan was about to get out of the car, but Haley grabbed his hand. "I got this. I'll meet you back at the hospital," she said before getting out of the car. She waited until she heard him drive away before she started limping towards Peyton. Her ankle throbbed with every step, but eventually she made it and she fell down onto the ground next to Peyton.

Peyton heard Haley coming, but she never took her eyes off the tombstone. She knew if Haley was here there had to be some bad news. Part of her even knew what the news was. "Hey, Hales, what are you doing here?" she asked softly. Her voice was taken away by the wind, but Haley knew what her best friend said.

Haley pulled Peyton into a hug and the tears she had felt coming since she had gotten the phone call trailed down her cheeks as she hugged her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Peyt. She's gone. I'm so sorry," Haley said as she hugged Peyton. Peyton clung to her best friend as she began to sob too.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

As he watched Nathan and Haley leave he awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Derek turned to look at him. Taking a calming breath, he said, "Now, normally I don't show other people my sister's drawings, because I know she likes to keep them to herself, but I think you should have these ones," he said before walking over to a chair and picking up some sketches.

Lucas looked at them. One was of the scene back in Lucas's apartment, right after they had almost shared their first kiss. It showed Brooke on his lap, kissing him, while Peyton was at the other end of the couch, Nathan's arms wrapped around her. There was a thought bubble connected to both Lucas and Peyton that showed them about to kiss. The heading at the top said 'Wishful Thinking.'

Another one showed Lucas and Peyton kissing in the hospital waiting room. The caption read, 'Can't Have It.'

Yet another showed Lucas and Peyton in the waiting room. They were standing maybe a foot away from each other and Peyton was crying. There was a heart drawn between them and it was broken. Lucas had a speech bubble drawn from his lips that said, 'Brooke.' The caption read, 'Broken-hearted.'

Lucas didn't know what to think. He collapsed into a chair, thinking. Derek smirked at him before walking over to the nurse who wanted him to sign some papers. Nathan came in a few minutes later. He sat down next to his brother, but Lucas didn't even notice him.

Then Nathan noticed the sketches. "What's that?" he asked Lucas.

Lucas jumped in surprise before quickly taking the sketches and flipping them over. He didn't want to share them with Nathan. He wanted to figure out what they meant. "Nothing, just something I have to give to Peyton. Speaking of Peyton, where is she?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Nathan studied his brother for a moment, wondering if he should push it about the sketches. He decided to just accept the subject change. "I left Haley at the cemetery to talk to Peyton," he answered.

Lucas just nodded. "I think I'm going to wait here for Peyton to get back, but you can go ahead and go home," he said to his brother. Right now all he wanted was to be alone. He wanted to try to figure out what was going on between him and Peyton. Nathan sitting with him wouldn't help him do that.

Nathan could tell his brother wanted to be alone, but he didn't want to leave Haley. He could tell Lucas wanted to talk to Peyton, even if he didn't know why. "I'm not gong to leave until Peyton and Haley get back," he informed his brother honestly.

Lucas leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Nathan leaned back in his own chair to wait. They waited for about twenty minutes before the girls walked in, Haley leaning on Peyton. Both of the guys stood and walked over to the girls.

Lucas walked right up to Peyton. "Are you okay?" he asked, the concern evident in his eyes. He opened his arms and Peyton walked into his embrace. She didn't have the energy to push him away.

Haley limped over to Nathan. She hugged him, but quickly pushed him away. She was relieved when she saw Peyton and Lucas wrapped up in each other, because she hadn't had a chance to tell Peyton about her and Nathan. She gestured to a couple of chairs. "Can we sit down, please?" she asked.

Nathan smiled at her and took her hand, gently squeezing it before dropping it. He knew her reasons for wanting to keep them secret for the time being. So, even though he wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go, he led her to a chair.

Haley collapsed into the chair and Nathan sat next to her. She ran her fingers through her hair, her mind on Peyton. She was worried for her best friend, Nathan could tell. She had such a kind heart; he couldn't believe that she liked him. Someone like him didn't deserve someone like her. She made him want to change, to be a better person. He knew he had to tell her about him and Brooke. Not now, of course, but soon.

Peyton pushed away from Lucas reluctantly when she heard her brother's voice. She turned and noticed Derek talking to a doctor. She ran into her brother's arms, but knew it was mainly for his comfort. She could feel his shoulders shaking and when he pulled away he was wiping his eyes. The next second he had regained his composure and was back to talking to the doctor.

Peyton listened to the conversation between Derek and the doctor, jumping in when she felt the need. Her mind was elsewhere, however. She knew that Lucas had driven Nathan and Haley, but she didn't know why he had come. She knew Nathan had come because of Haley, even if no one had told her that, she had seen Nathan and Haley's embrace and she had seen him squeeze her hand.

What Peyton honestly couldn't figure out was why Lucas had come. She also couldn't figure out the embrace. She had felt so much in such a short amount of time. She didn't know what it all meant. What she did know, however, was that it didn't mean that anything had changed. Lucas still had Brooke.

Lucas was watching Peyton. He wondered if she was feeling the same things he was. He felt such a strong connection to her that he wanted to explore it. He knew that he needed to talk to her, alone, before they went back to Duke.

When the doctor was done talking Derek took off to go to his apartment. Peyton walked slowly over to the three people waiting for her. "You guys can go back to Duke. I'm gonna stay tonight at my mom's place, make sure things are okay there, you know. I'll be back some time tomorrow," she said, looking mainly at Haley.

Haley nodded and stood up to hug Peyton. "Get that ankle checked," Peyton said sternly to her best friend as she noticed the limp yet again. Haley rolled her eyes, but nodded and gave Peyton a hug. Nathan got up too, and followed Haley. "Nathan," Peyton said and he turned back to face her. She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks," she said simply. He nodded at her with a smile before catching up to Haley. Both Haley and Nathan knew Lucas needed some time with Peyton.

Peyton finally turned to face Lucas. He was closed then she expected and she almost flinched as he reached out to brush her hair out of her face. "We need to talk about some stuff," he said softly. "You really shouldn't be alone tonight, anyway," he added.

Peyton bit her lip as she thought about it. Finally she nodded. "Yeah, you can stay in my mom's spare bedroom," she said. She was only agreeing because she knew she didn't want to stay in her mom's house all alone.

Peyton didn't give Lucas a chance to say anything else. She just walked out of the hospital, hurrying up to catch Haley and Nathan. Lucas caught up with them as Peyton started talking. "Lucas is gonna stay with me at my mom's tonight. I really don't wanna be alone," she said.

Haley studied her best friend for a minute. She knew no matter what she said, she wouldn't be able to change Peyton's mind. Also, she thought they needed to work out whatever feelings they had for each other. So it might end up being a good thing. As long as they didn't do anything. She gave Peyton a look that clearly said, 'Be careful,' and nodded.

Then Haley and Nathan got in one car and Peyton and Lucas got into Peyton's car. The drive to Peyton's mother's house was silent. She unlocked the door with her key and went to the bathroom to take a shower without saying anything to Lucas.

When Peyton got out of the shower she realized that she had left her clean clothes in her old bedroom, in her haste to get away from Lucas. So she wrapped the towel tightly around herself and poked her head out of the bathroom. She couldn't see Lucas anywhere, so she tried to sneak to her bedroom across the hall. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Lucas in the room, examining her stuff.

Lucas could sense her in the doorway. He had just wanted to talk. While he was waiting in her room he started looking around at her stuff, trying to get a fee for the kind of girl Peyton had been. He looked up in the doorway and the sight of her took his breath away. She tried to back away, but he had made it to the doorway in a few quick strides.

Peyton looked up at him and her green eyes locked with his blue eyes as he walked closer to her. Suddenly she was rooted to her spot. He approached her and gently caressed her cheek. Peyton forgot everything else as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Lucas kissed her back. When they broke away for air he pulled his shirt off. Peyton pulled him back to her lips. They backed up and Lucas's legs hit the bed. Peyton started pulling his pants off. He was left standing in his boxers and she was still wearing that towel. They looked at each other, each with a question in their eyes.

After a moment Lucas let his boxers drop. Peyton let go of the towel and they both stood there for a second, taking each other in. Then Peyton pushed Lucas back and they fell on the bed together.

**A/N: **_This chapter has taken longer than I would have liked. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Let me know what you think. This is far from over._

**Disclaimer: **_No matter how much I would love to own Lucas and Nathan, I don't. I don't own any of them._


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton woke up in her old room, and for a few seconds she had forgotten what had happened

Peyton woke up in her old room, and for a few seconds she had forgotten what had happened. It was almost like high school again. For a second she believed that she could go down and find her mother in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Then she got a reality check as she rolled over and saw Lucas in bed next to her.

She looked down and saw they were both naked under the covers and she cringed. She groaned out loud and when she saw Lucas stir she slapped her hand over her mouth. She knew what she had to do when he woke up and even though she knew it was the hardest thing she would ever have to do, she would have to do it.

First, though, she would let him sleep. He looked gorgeous as he slept, she noticed. He looked peaceful, like he didn't have a care in the world. She resisted the urge to kiss him and quietly slipped out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and left the room to change.

After putting some clothes on she went back into the room to wake Lucas. She shook him carefully. Lucas awoke with a start and looked up at Peyton. She looked gorgeous, even though her hair was messy because she went to sleep with it wet and she didn't have any make-up on. He smiled at her, but his smile faltered when she didn't smile back. He could tell she was going to say something he wasn't going to like.

This time, though, he had to speak first. "Peyton, listen-" he started to say as he sat up.

Peyton couldn't take the sight of his naked chest. She wanted to forget everything she was going to say and jump on him, but instead she threw his clothes at him, cutting him off. "Look, Lucas, last night was a mistake. I was upset about my mother and I did things I shouldn't have. It can't happen between us," she said, swallowing to get past the lump that had formed in her throat.

Lucas felt like she had ripped out his heart, which was crazy. So they had spent the night together, he should not be feeling this much about her after the one kiss and one night. He didn't understand how he had fallen so hard. Maybe she was right and this was a good thing. It scared him how much he cared about her already and how much she seemed to not care about him. He nodded slowly, pulling his shirt on. "Okay, yeah you're right. Besides, I have Brooke. Or at least, I do if she'll still have me after I tell her about this," he said carefully.

Peyton nodded, heart broken. She tried to convince herself that this was what she wanted, but she couldn't help feeling like this was the wrong thing to be doing. Still, she just stood and left the room so he could put his pants on. She knew things had been moving too fast for them anyway. It would be better if they just ended things here.

A few minutes later Lucas emerged from the bedroom and Peyton grabbed her duffel bag before walking outside to her car, Lucas silently following her. Peyton turned up the music as she drove, avoiding Lucas as much as she could, seeing as she was stuck in a car with him.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Haley woke up that morning with Nathan in her bed. They were both fully clothed. She smiled as she remembered the night before.

_Flashback_

_Nathan dove straight to Peyton and Haley's apartment. When he stopped the car he looked over at Haley, who had fallen to sleep during the drive. He quietly got out of the car and walked to the other side. He opened her door and carefully pulled her out of the car, trying not to wake her. _

_He managed to get her out of the car and into the apartment without her waking. He carefully put her into bed, trying to decide whether or not to wake her to tell her he was leaving. Haley made the decision for him when she opened her eyes._

_Haley saw Nathan standing next to her bed and she did the only thing that felt right. She grabbed his arm and scooted to the other side of the bed, pulling him down next to her. She didn't like staying alone in the apartment and knew that if he went home he'd be alone, too._

_Nathan looked at her questioningly. "Sleep with me," she said. "Just sleep," she added for clarification. He nodded and kicked off his shoes before lying down next to her and pulling the covers up over the both of them._

_Nathan tried to stay on his side of the bed out of respect for her, but Haley cuddled right up to his side, falling back to sleep instantly. Nathan smiled as he wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes._

_End Flashback_

Haley got up quietly and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She also called her doctor to see if she could get an appointment about her ankle. The receptionist was able to fit her in at ten o'clock. She saw that it was nine now, just enough time to make and eat breakfast and take a shower before getting to the hospital.

After she had everything ready and the table set she hobbled into her bedroom to wake Nathan up. She passed the mirror in her room and noticed what a mess her hair was. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and entertained the idea of putting some make-up on, but she didn't want it to look like she was trying too hard.

She limped over to the bed and saw Nathan sprawled out on his back. A smile formed on her face as she watched him sleep for a moment. She sat carefully on the bed next to him before leaning down and lightly brushing her lips across his.

Nathan woke up and saw Haley leaning over him. His hand quickly moved to her waist as he pulled her closer for a real kiss. Haley pulled back with a giggle. "You have morning breath," she told him with her nose scrunched. "Besides, if we start with this we won't have time for breakfast before I have to go to the doctor. I called and got an appointment at ten," she added at his disappointed look.

Nathan continued to pout at her so she leaned back down and gave him a real kiss. Before things could get too heated, though, she pulled away again and stood up. "Let's go eat. I still have to take a shower," she said. She began to walk out. "There should be an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet," she added over her shoulder.

Nathan went into the bathroom as Haley went into the kitchen. She was just sitting down at the table when Peyton came into the apartment. "Hales, where are you?" she called.

"In the kitchen," Haley called back. Peyton dropped her bag in the living room and walked into the kitchen just as Nathan came in from the direction of the bathroom. Peyton froze at the sight of Nathan and her eyes traveled between Haley and Nathan.

Nathan was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the day before and it didn't exactly take a genius to figure out that he had spent the night. Peyton just wondered what exactly had done. "Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked, her eyes landing in her best friend.

Haley looked at Peyton, then at Nathan for support. Both Nathan and Haley knew that Haley had to be the one to do this, though, so she cleared her throat. "Well, um, I didn't really want to tell you yesterday because, well, you know," she said and Peyton nodded, so she continued, "but, um, well, Nathan and I are kind of," she trailed off. She didn't know what to say. They had really only been on one date, if you could say what happened was a date.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Well, I'd like to say we're dating. Even though we haven't exactly been on a real date yet," he said. Haley looked at him and smiled. They had a moment before Peyton cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to her.

Peyton looked between the two of them and knew Haley was waiting for her to speak. She knew if she gave her disapproval Haley wouldn't see Nathan, but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to see Haley happy and though she didn't really understand why, Nathan seemed to make her happy. "Well, that's good, I'm happy for you," she said, trying to paste a smile on her face.

Haley was relieved at Peyton's response, but she could tell there was something Peyton wasn't saying. She knew not to push it now, though. So she pulled out the chairs next to her. Luckily their kitchen table had four chairs instead of two, like they were originally going to buy. "Sit down, both of you," she said, looking from Nathan to Peyton and back again.

They both took a seat next to Haley and begun to dish up some food. Luckily Haley had made more than enough food for three people. When they were finished Haley looked at the clock. It was only 9:17. "Do you want to talk?" she asked Peyton, who was picking up the dishes.

Peyton bit her lip as she washed the dishes. For a moment she forgot Nathan was in the room. "I slept with Lucas," she said. Then she remembered Nathan and slapped a hand over her mouth as she turned to face the two. "You can't tell Brooke. If anyone does it has to be Lucas," she said to Nathan as she removed her hand.

Haley was staring at Peyton. Then she looked over at Nathan. "Would you go sit in the living room? I need to talk to Peyton," she said. Nathan nodded and quickly left the room. Haley turned back to Peyton. "How could you do that?" she asked.

Peyton looked down at the ground as she bit her lip. "I know, I know. It was the wrong thing to do. I told him that this morning. It was a mistake. I was just looking for someone because my mother had just died. I don't need your lecture, Haley, please," she said.

Haley looked at her best friend. She could tell Peyton was really hurting over this. "Why don't you just tell him you like him? Why do you keep letting him in and pushing him away?" she asked Peyton, truly curious.

Peyton looked up at her best friend. "I need to push him away before he pushes me away," Haley started to interrupt, but Peyton put her hands up. "No, Hales, I know he will. He's in love with Brooke, remember. There's no way he'd leave someone like Brooke for someone like me. Besides, we're just starting to be friends with Brooke, we don't want to ruin that now," she said.

Haley didn't exactly agree with Peyton's decision, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change Peyton's mind. Peyton was stubborn and when she had her mind set on something nothing anyone could do would change that. "Well, do you want to hear about my semi-sorta date yesterday?" she asked.

Peyton looked up and smiled. She nodded and gave Haley a look that said, 'Of course,' so Haley spilled the whole story. "Why can't you ever put your things away?" she asked, referring to Peyton's boot, when she was finished.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley. "You know you loved Nathan taking care of you," she said with a smirk. Haley stuck her tongue out right back at Peyton. "What time's your appointment anyway?" Peyton added after a minute.

Haley looked at the clock in shock. She had forgotten all about the appointment. "Oh, gosh, I have exactly twenty minutes to get in and out of the shower and then to the appointment," she said as she jumped up. She hurried as fast as she could out of the room.

Peyton laughed as Haley panicked. She knew her best friend could get ready in that amount of time, so she wasn't really worried. She sat in the kitchen for a few minutes before deciding to go into the living room. Things were still kind of awkward between her and Nathan and she wanted to fix that.

Nathan walked Peyton walk into the living room and sit on the side of the couch opposite him. He waited for her to speak because he had absolutely no idea what to say. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Peyton broke it. "Listen, Nate, I meant what I said about wanting to be friends with you," she said.

Nathan finally looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I think we'd be better friends than," he paused, "whatever we were. Are you sure you're okay with me and Haley?" he asked. He wanted to make sure she was truly okay with it, because that was the kind of thing that could screw it up later on.

Peyton didn't even have to think about it. She did have one question though. "Do you really truly like her?" she asked. Nathan didn't hesitate before nodding. "Well, then all I can tell you is don't you dare hurt her. I swear to God, Nate, if you do," she paused and took a deep breath. "She doesn't deserve that," she finally finished.

Nathan nodded. "I'd never hurt her, Peyton. Not intentionally. She makes me want to be a better person. I've never felt this way before. My only fear is that she'll realize I'm not good enough for her," he said honestly.

"You're not," she said, "but I'm biased. No one's good enough for my best friend. She seems to like you though, a lot, and that's enough for me," she added.

Nathan nodded and they fell back into a silence, but this time it was a comfortable silence between friends. Haley walked in when they were like this. She could tell immediately that there was no tension in the room as she had expected. "Well, um, I need to get to my appointment. Who's taking me?" she asked.

Peyton looked between Nathan and Haley and saw that Haley wanted Nathan to be the one to go. She gestured to Nathan as she stood. "Nathan can go. I'm going to my bed and I'm gonna sleep for as long as I can get away with it," she said and as she passed Haley on her way to her room she gave Haley a hug.

After Peyton disappeared down the hallway, Haley turned to Nathan. "Well, let's go then," she said.

**A/N: **_This chapter came out surprisingly easy. Hopefully the next chapter will be as easy to write. So, tell me what you think. I tell you, things are far from over. I have a lot more drama in mind for this story._

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill is amazing, as is the CW, which is why I do not own any of it._


	13. Chapter 13

When Peyton dropped him off at his apartment Lucas went straight to bed

When Peyton dropped him off at his apartment, Lucas went straight to bed. He slept for a few hours before he was awoken by his cell phone. He saw it was Brooke and he ignored the call before turning his phone off. He didn't have the energy to deal with her yet. He hadn't figured out what he was going to do. He knew he had to tell her, but he didn't know how he was going to tell her.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

As soon as they started driving Haley started talking. "I can't believe she would do that. I can't believe he would do that. I can't believe they would do that! He's with someone. What about Brooke? I bet they never once thought about her. How could they be so stupid?" she ranted.

Nathan just let her talk, keeping his eyes on the road. He was beginning to feel even worse about what happened between him and Brooke. He knew he should tell Haley about it, but now he was scared to. It was an honest mistake, and he knew that, but he knew Haley wouldn't feel the same way.

Haley didn't notice that Nathan was lost in his own thoughts because she was too busy continuing her ranting. "He was committed to her and he broke that commitment and if he can do that once who's to say he won't do it again? You don't just fall into bed with someone by accident. It doesn't work like that," she continued.

Nathan was glad when they made it to the hospital and she stopped talking. They went inside and Haley informed the receptionist that she was there and then signed the necessary form. Then she took a seat next to Nathan and started ranting again. "It had to have meant something. I can tell Peyton feels something for him, but still, if he's with Brooke he can't be with them both. Lucas needs to figure out what he wants and if it's Peyton he can't keep stringing Brooke along."

Haley finally noticed that Nathan wasn't saying anything. She looked over at him sharply. "You don't think what they did was right, do you?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she could be in a relationship with him if he thought that this was okay.

Nathan shook his head adamantly. "No, cheating is definitely not okay, ever," he said. It wasn't, but he couldn't help but want to add something to that. He knew he had to be careful about what he said right now.

Haley looked over at him curiously. "That's right, but I can't help but sense a 'but' to that statement," she said. She waited patiently for him to say what he had to say. She knew this conversation was crucial.

Nathan looked down at his hands. "There's not really a 'but' to that, but, I mean, don't you see that there's something between Peyton and Lucas. He skipped practice for her. I know my brother. He has never skipped practice for Brooke, ever. He's fallen hard for Peyton and I think both of them are too scared to figure out right from wrong right now. They're letting their feelings cloud their judgment," he said carefully.

Haley didn't get the chance to reply because the nurse called her name. She smiled at Nathan and squeezed his hand though. "I hope this is quick," she said before walking to the nurse.

Nathan watched her walk away. "I'll be waiting," he said softly. He leaned back in his chair and got lost in thought. He had to tell her, but he knew she was going to hate him for it. He hated himself for it. The longer it stayed secret, though, the more destruction it would do. He knew he had to at least give Brooke a chance to spill the beans first though.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Peyton was sleeping in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and got up before stomping to the door. She opened it, stifling a yawn. She stopped half way through out of shock. At her door was someone she thought she'd never see again. "Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked when she found her voice.

Jake smiled his crooked smile at her. "We need to talk, Peyton. What were you doing still in bed at noon?" he asked. Peyton was wary of him. Last time they had talked it had not ended well. Jake could sense her hesitancy. "Can you please let me in and just listen to me?"

Peyton bit her lip and stood back, pulling the door open so he could step in past her. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Peyton followed slowly, remembering the last time he had asked to talk to her, in this very apartment.

_Flashback_

_Haley was out tutoring someone so Peyton had Jake over. They had started dating during their sophomore year of high school, and though Peyton had gone to Duke, Jake had decided to hang around Tree Hill, so that he could go to community college and still see Peyton. Peyton was about to invite him to her bedroom, but he pushed her away. "Peyt, we need to talk, this is not why I came," he said, wiping his mouth._

_Peyton didn't like the tone of his voice. Those words never meant anything good. She bit her lip as she waited for him to speak. "Peyton, you know I love you," he started._

_Peyton cut him off. "I love you too, Jake," she said hurriedly. She knew what was coming and she didn't want to hear him say the words. He was the first guy she had ever given her heart to fully. She had thought everything was going fine. It had been a month since they started school and they had seen each other plenty. She didn't know what she had done wrong. This was the guy she had given her virginity too, and she knew he was about to leave her._

_Jake could see where her mind was going. He took her hand carefully, but Peyton pulled her hand away as if she had burned him. "Peyt, I know I said I would be happy staying in Tree Hill, but I'm not. I want to go out and see the world. And I don't think it's fair to you for me to be gone and to expect you to wait for me," he said, trying to be as gentle as possible._

_Peyton was biting her lip so hard, trying not to cry, that she started to feel the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. "Jake, don't do this. I'll wait for you. Where are you going to go?" she said. She could tell by his reluctance to tell her that he was just saying that to soften the blow. She stood and turned away. "There's not someone else already, is there?" she asked softly, trying to keep herself from crying._

_Jake stood and approached her. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she jerked away and waited for an answer, the pain in her eyes flashing to anger. Jake shook his head adamantly. "Of course not, Peyt. I couldn't do that to you. I just don't know where I'm going, or what's going to happen. I don't know if I'll come back and I don't want you to wait for me for some undetermined amount of time," he said, still trying to get closer to her. He didn't want to leave with her mad at him._

_Peyton continued backing away. "No, you just want to be able to screw any whore you can. Just go, Jake. If I'm holding you back so much just go," she said, trying to be angry so she didn't start crying in front of him. He had taken so much from her already; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_Jake stood there for a minute, trying to figure out how to make things right. He didn't know what to do. "Peyt,-" he started to speak. But Peyton shook her head violently. "Don't call me that, ever again," she said, venom in her voice._

_Jake took a step back at her tone. He could tell she was putting up her walls and he knew it was his fault. "Peyton, I'm leaving in the morning, please, can we talk about this?" he pleaded. He couldn't stand the fact that she was in this much pain because of him._

_Peyton set her jaw and crossed her arms. "There is nothing more to talk about Jake. Just get the hell out of my house," she said. Her voice was hard, but her eyes were pleading. She needed him to leave. _

_Jake nodded and reluctantly walked to the door. She followed him, but he turned back as he was in the doorway. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be," he said softly. She was the only one who made him want to stay. Not his family, not any friends he might have left in Tree Hill, definitely not school, just her. He just couldn't stay though, he needed to get away and he had thought she would be the one person to understand._

_Peyton scoffed. "You already did that," she said coldly. Then her eyes softened for a moment, the walls she had built up slipped away once more and he saw the woman he loved, who loved him back. "I would have waited for you forever," she said softly. Then the walls went right back up and she slammed the door in his face._

_Peyton walked down the hallway to her room, but the door was closed and she didn't have the energy to open it and go inside. So she leaned against it and slid down to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as she started sobbing. Haley came into the apartment an hour later and found Peyton like that. Both Haley and Peyton knew that Peyton had never been the same since._

_End Flashback_

Peyton brought herself out of the memory to look at the guy sitting on her couch. Most of the year had gone by, but she still felt that familiar tugging at her heart as she looked at him. "What are you doing here Jake?" she asked, forcing herself to keep her walls up.

Jake looked over at Peyton and decided to get right to the point. "I missed you Peyton. No matter where I went, or what I did, my mind was always on you. I went to some pretty cool places and saw some great things, but every day I wished that you were there beside me," he said honestly.

Peyton started biting her lip. Whether it was to keep from crying or to keep from screaming at him or maybe it was to keep from jumping on him and kissing him, she wasn't exactly sure. Maybe it was a combination of all three. "You left, Jake, in case I need to remind you. How dare you come back now and expect everything to be okay? Who the hell do you think you are?" she forced herself to say.

Peyton could see that her comment had stung him, but she didn't take it back. Jake looked at her with pleading eyes, but he hadn't expected to be welcomed back with open arms. "Peyton, I love you so much, it took me going out and seeing the world to realize that. Anything I do, anywhere I go, none of it matters unless you're by my side. I need you Peyton. Please, let me have a second chance," he begged.

Peyton crossed her arms, but could feel her resolve weakening. This was the guy who still had her heart, even after all this time, and she had been waiting for him to say these words to her since he had left. The only thing stopping her right now was Lucas. Although, why should he stop her, Lucas had a girlfriend, there was nothing stopping her from taking Jake back. It would serve Lucas right. That made up Peyton's mind for her.

Peyton uncrossed her arms and let them hang limply at her side. She let a smile play at the corners of her mouth. "I've missed you, too," she said softly, biting her lip again.

Jake leapt up and took Peyton in his arms. That was all the invitation he needed. He twirled her around before letting her down on his lips. Peyton giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck as she started kissing Jake. It felt safe and normal, everything being with Lucas wasn't.

With Lucas every kiss was scary, although definitely passionate, and he made her feel like she was falling with no hope of being caught, except by him. Jake was safe, and she knew he loved her, even when he was leaving her, she knew he loved her, it had just been something he had to do. With Lucas there was no guarantee because right now he had Brooke and that scared Peyton.

So Peyton clung to Jake, with the full intention of never letting go. When they broke away for oxygen Peyton had her legs wrapped around his waist. "Let's go to my bedroom," she said, trying to catch her breath.

**A/N: **_Here's chapter 13, my first chapter of this fic with a beta. I'd like to thank my beta, first off. And of course my reviewers. Here starts some of the drama that's going to come. So I hope you all like this chapter. Oh by the way, on a side note, my other fic, Roads of the Heart, needs three more reviews before I get to post the next chapter. I'd like to post it, so if you'd like to read it, go on and review it. Okay, well keep reviewing, please, I do enjoy your feedback, both good and bad._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, I just borrow them for a bit._


	14. Chapter 14

A month passed since Peyton's mother died

A month passed since Peyton's mother died. Peyton was avoiding Lucas. In fact the only time she saw him was at practice, when the guys were playing basketball and the girls were cheering, and even there she never talked to him. Peyton knew that Lucas hadn't told Brooke about that night in her mom's house only because Brooke hadn't been acting differently towards Peyton.

Things were different between Brooke and Lucas, though. Neither of them wanted to admit that they had cheated, so they were both acting distant to each other. They both noticed, but neither wanted to call the other on it.

Haley and Nathan were still going strong. Haley was really falling for Nathan, but she was waiting for either Lucas or Peyton to tell Brooke the truth. Nathan was falling for Haley, too, but he was nervous about telling her about his night with Brooke. She made him want to be a different person and if he could take back that night he would in a heartbeat.

Jake really took Peyton's mind off of everything. He stayed at Haley and Peyton's apartment most nights, usually only going back to Tree Hill once a week. Peyton kept thinking about Lucas, but Haley was too busy with Nathan to notice, which she was thankful for, because she knew Haley would call her on it.

Peyton woke up nauseous for the fourth morning in a row. She had almost tripped over Jake because she couldn't get out of bed fast enough. Jake was standing at the bathroom door, rubbing his eyes when she started brushing her teeth. "You sure you're okay?" he asked through a yawn.

Peyton spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, rinsed her toothbrush and splashed a little water on her face before turning the tap off. She turned to Jake and shrugged. "I'll be fine," she muttered, giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking past him down the hallway.

Haley was in the kitchen when Peyton entered it. She sat down at the table. "You okay Peyton? Isn't that the third day in a row that you've been sick in the morning?" Haley asked. She poured Peyton a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of Peyton, who was leaning forward and putting her face on her arms, as she sat down.

Peyton's groan was muffled, as was her voice when she spoke. "I'm late," she muttered. Haley almost couldn't hear her. She looked at Peyton in disbelief. Peyton sat up and looked at her best friend. "I'm late, Hales," she spoke clearly, but not loud enough for Jake to hear.

Haley still couldn't believe it. The first time she thought she had heard wrong, or maybe hoped. The second time, there could be no mistake. She could still live in denial, though. "Peyton, class doesn't start for two hours," she said, hoping maybe Peyton would say anything that disproved what Haley knew she was implying.

Peyton shot her best friend a sarcastic look, but then it softened. Peyton was as scared as she knew Haley must be. Peyton wasn't going to allow Haley to live in denial, though. If she had to go through this, she wanted her best friend at her side. "Hales, you know what I mean. I think I'm pregnant," she said, still listening for the approach of Jake. She didn't want him to know yet.

Haley looked down at her hands and sighed. "Well, when do you want to take the test? I can be there if you want me to be," she said. She knew her best friend needed her, and she wanted to be there for Peyton. "When are you going to tell Jake?" she asked.

Peyton bit her lip. Haley looked at Peyton, and could tell by the way she was nervous what Peyton was going to say. "I, um, don't know if it's his," she said softly. As far as she knew, it was Lucas's, or maybe even Nathan's, though she hoped it wasn't Nathan's, for Haley's sake.

Haley looked over Peyton's shoulder and her eyes widened. Peyton was about to ask her what was wrong when a voice spoke up from behind her. "Please tell me I didn't hear what I think I heard." As hard as she had been listening, Jake had still managed to sneak up behind her.

Peyton turned and looked up at him, a frightened expression on her face. She continued biting her lip. He was standing there an angry expression on his face, waiting for an explanation. "Look, Jake, you left me, if you don't remember. I was trying to get over you. So, yeah, I might have slept with other people, but you have no right to be mad about that," she said. Peyton stood up to face him as Haley slipped quietly from the room, sensing their need to be alone.

Peyton crossed her arms and stood in front of him, trying to turn her fear into something else. Jake could see her walls going up, her defenses. He sighed and walked closer to her, reaching out a hand to touch her face. "Don't do that," he said. Peyton slapped his hand away and took a sep back, raising her eyebrows as if to say, 'Do what?' Jake stood his ground because he knew if he didn't she would run away. "You know what, build up your walls. Come on, I thought we were past the 'you-pushing-me-away' stage," he answered.

Peyton started biting her lip again, her resolve weakening. "I'm scared," she said softly. Jake walked forward and this time she didn't back away. She let him wrap his arms around her and just hold her. She was more worried that this baby was Lucas's than anything else. But then, a part of her wished it was his, and that scared her more than anything.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Lucas had been putting it off long enough. He had to tell Brooke the truth. He couldn't keep avoiding her forever. It wasn't fair to either of them. So he dialed the familiar number, and this time he didn't stop before hitting send, as he had so many times in the past month. It rung three times before Brooke picked up. "Hey, Broody, how's it going?" she answered, trying to play it cool.

Lucas sighed at the use of his nickname. He wished things could be as simple as they had been when they had come up wit the nicknames. "It's been pretty good, Cheery, I've missed you," he was trying to pretend the past few months hadn't happened, but then he pictured Peyton's face and he became serious. "Seriously, we need to talk," he added. "Come over."

Brooke sighed. She knew this was it. She would have to tell him. She only hoped that he would forgive her. They both still had practice today. "I'll be there soon, I'm at the mall. Love you," she said, waiting only for him to say it back before she hung up. She paid for what she had in her hand, picked up all her bags, and walked to her car.

Lucas sat on the couch waiting for her to come. He couldn't stop all the thoughts running through his mind. He was sure she would end it with him, he only hoped they could still be friends. Part of him knew they had too much history to ever be real friends, like they had been before they started dating, but he could still hope.

Brooke let herself into the house. "Okay, I just want to get this over with, I need to tell you something," Lucas said when she took a seat on the couch next to him. She could tell he was nervous, but she didn't understand why.

Brooke couldn't let him talk first though. Whatever he had to say wasn't as important as what she was going to say. She shook her head, trying to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't face her. "I think I need to go first," she said softly.

Lucas shook his head. He knew if he didn't say what he needed to say now, he never would. "Listen, Brooke, I'm so sorry, you have to believe I never meant for it to happen," he started. Now Brooke was looking at him in disbelief. She was speechless. There was no way he had cheated on her, she wouldn't believe it, yet part of her knew it was coming. "Peyton and I kind of had sex while I was in Tree Hill," he paused. He took her silence as a sign for him to continue. "It was the day her mom died. We had already kissed. We just lost ourselves in the moment and I swear it never happened again."

Lucas fell silent, waiting for her response. Brooke should have been feeling less guilty because he had cheated on her too, but she wasn't. She completely forgot the fact that she had slept with his brother. She stood and angrily slapped his cheek. "I can't believe you. I followed you here so you could follow your dream and you sleep with another woman?" she yelled.

Lucas just let her yell. He knew he deserved it. Brooke yelled until her anger burnt out, and then she had to leave before she burst into tears. "Brooke, wait," he stood and followed her, grabbing her arm.

Brooke turned and wrenched her arm from his grip, slapping him again. "Don't you dare, ever touch me again. I loved you, Lucas, I trusted you, and you betrayed that. I never want to see you again," she said, the tears welling in her eyes. Then she turned and ran from the house, before they could fall.

Nathan and Haley were about to enter the apartment when Brooke came out, the tears beginning to fall. She ran right between the two of them, ignoring them as they tried to ask what was wrong. Nathan watched as she got into her car and sped off. He knew what must have happened and he braced himself before taking Haley's hand again and pulling her inside.

Nathan was sure that Lucas would be furious with him, so when he walked into the living room and Lucas didn't start yelling at him he was relieved, to say the least. Lucas looked kind of broken, so Nathan decided to break the ice. "Hey, man, I'm sorry," he said, hoping his brother would just accept the apology, not thinking about the fact that Haley didn't know. He was just trying to console his brother. When Lucas didn't answer he turned to his girlfriend, "Hales, maybe you should go, I'll see you later okay," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Haley nodded, giving his hand a squeeze and throwing on last look at Lucas before silently leaving the apartment. Nathan waited until he heard the door click shut before he turned back to his brother. Lucas looked up at Nathan. "What are you sorry for?" he asked curiously. It wasn't Nathan's fault that he had cheated on Brooke.

Nathan sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, she didn't do it on her own. Can I just say that I was pissed Peyton had left me and we were both shit-faced drunk," he tried to explain. He didn't know why Lucas was acting like he didn't do anything. Then he realized that Lucas hadn't known.

Lucas was trying to figure out what Nathan meant. Then it clicked. He turned and glared at his brother. "You slept with my girlfriend? What the hell, man?" his voice was a growl and he had to resist the urge to punch his brother.

Nathan winced, but had to admit he felt a little better now that Lucas knew the truth. Now all he had to do was confess to Haley. His thoughts drifted to Haley for a second before he was brought back to reality by the intensity of his brother's glare. "Luke, I really am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was so drunk I didn't even realize it had happened until the next morning when I woke up and she was in my bed," he apologized, standing and backing away to be out of range of Lucas's fists.

Lucas couldn't believe Brooke had reacted that way when she had cheated on him first. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? It's been a fcking month since it's happened. What about Haley, does she know?" he asked, desperately trying to control his anger.

Nathan looked down at the ground as all the shame washed over him. He shook his head slowly. "I wanted to tell you, Luke, really, but I thought it was Brooke's place to tell you. Haley doesn't know. I wanted to tell her too, but that's my past. I'm not like that anymore. She's changed me and I love her for it. I didn't tell anyone because Brooke asked me not to," he said. The next comment slipped out of his mouth without him meaning it. "It was just sex, man. It meant nothing. I'm sure she was good though, if I could remember it."

The next second Nathan was on the ground because Lucas had punched him in the face. Lucas stalked off without saying anything else because he was afraid he would keep hitting Nathan. He knew he had the right to, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

Nathan sat on the ground for a minute, as the blood poured from his nose. He was in shock, but not because Lucas had hit him, he knew he deserved that. He was shocked because he had slipped back into his jackass persona for the first time since Haley had come into his life. He knew it was because he was afraid of losing her over this. She didn't even know yet, but he could guess her reaction.

He couldn't do that, though, he couldn't lose her. He needed her. She made him a better person, he knew that. So he had to talk to her before anyone else could. He had to explain to her that he loved her, and he needed her. Right now he couldn't picture himself with anyone else, and he couldn't imagine that changing any time soon.

**A/N: **_Okay, well here's this chapter. I want to get the Jeyton over as quickly as possible because I don't like writing it. Who do you think the baby should belong to? Should she even have a baby? I already have a plan for this, but your feedback would really be appreciated. Thanks to my beta and my reviewers._

**Disclaimer: **_As much as I love One Tree Hill, it just isn't mine._


	15. Chapter 15

Nathan went straight to Haley's apartment, blood pouring from his nose and all

Nathan went straight to Haley's apartment, blood pouring from his nose and all. He didn't feel the pain yet. He just needed to see Haley and explain things to her. He found the door locked, which kind of surprised him because both cars were there and they usually left the door unlocked when they were home. He knocked loudly on the door.

Haley and Peyton were in the bathroom, waiting for the three minutes to be up when they heard a frantic banging on the front door. Haley and Peyton shared a look before Haley slipped out of the bathroom and walked to the front door. She saw Nathan through the peephole and noticed the blood immediately. She opened the door quickly.

Nathan was still pounding his fist on the door when it opened. Haley opened the door wide enough to let him in. "What happened to you? Nathan, come here. Let me get something to clean you up," she said before he could speak. She pushed him into the living room and then grabbed a rag from the linen closet.

Haley slipped into the bathroom to get the rag wet. Peyton could tell something was wrong as soon as Haley entered the bathroom. She ignored the pregnancy test results and focused all her attention on her best friend. "Who was at the door?" she asked.

Haley was turning off the tap. The rag was half-way soaked with warm water. She left the other half dry. She turned to leave the bathroom, muttering over her shoulder, "It's Nathan." She wasn't paying attention to anything else as her nurturing side took over. She just wanted to make sure Nathan was okay.

Nathan wouldn't sit down. He paced in the living room as he waited for her. He barely noticed the blood or the pain. His eyes lit up as she entered the living room. She approached him and immediately began cleaning the blood off of his face. Nathan let her clean his face before he took her hands and pulled them down. "Hales, I need to tell you something," he said quietly, watching her eyes.

Haley pulled her hands away from his and began gingerly feeling his nose, trying to decide if it was broken. "Go on, Nathan, you can tell me anything," she said as she worked. She was only half-listening because she didn't believe anything he had to say would be that bad.

Nathan winced as she touched his nose and he finally felt the pain. It had stopped bleeding, but Haley could tell that it was, in fact, broken, and he had the beginnings of two black eyes. "Who did this to you?" she asked, immediately forgetting that he was trying to tell her something. She put the rag down and started pulling off his bloody shirt. "Hold that thought, let me get you a clean shirt," she said.

Nathan spent the night often, even though they hadn't done more than sleep, so he had taken to keeping some clothes at the apartment. After she had pulled the shirt over his head she took it to the kitchen, with the bloody rag, and threw them both in the trash. Then she went to her room and opened the drawer she had let him have. She grabbed a tee-shirt and went back into the living room.

Nathan was getting impatient. He really needed to explain things to her. When she came back into the living room he took the shirt from her, tossed it aside, and took her hands, leading her to the couch. "You need to listen to me," he pleaded with her, looking into her eyes.

Haley took a deep breath and focused all her attention on Nathan. She could tell that he had something to tell her that was important. "Okay, go on with whatever you need to say," she said calmly, staring right back into his eyes.

Nathan sighed. Now that he had her attention, he was losing his nerve. "Hales, I love you, and I need you to know that before I say this. You've changed me. I'm not the person I was a month ago, and it's all because of you. You make me want to be better. Now, I have made mistakes in my past, but I want to change them. I want to come clean and be honest with you. I slept with Brooke, that night when Peyton broke up with me," he said all of this really fast, his words slamming together.

Haley took a few seconds to process what he said. She had been caught up on the 'I love you' until she realized his last statement. She stood up quickly, pulling her hands out of Nathan's grasp. "You what? You helped Lucas's girlfriend cheat on him? How could you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? You knew how upset I was at what Lucas and Peyton did. How could you keep this from me?" she asked, looking at him, desperate for an explanation.

He hung his head. "Haley, I meant it when I said I love you and I want to be a better person because of you. I didn't tell anyone about me and Brooke because I was ashamed. I'm not that person anymore. Please, I wasn't with you at the time. Please," he pleaded with her. He stood and took a step closer to her.

Haley really couldn't believe him. She had thought he was different. Reacting on impulse alone, she slapped him when he stepped closer. Then she remembered his injury. She felt bad, but she wasn't going to apologize. "I think you should just leave. I need time to think. I thought you were better than that," she said, turning her back to him. She picked up the shirt and threw it at him before running out of the room and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Nathan froze at the feel of her hand slapping his cheek. That hurt far more than the punch from Lucas had. What hurt even more than the slap, though, was the look of betrayal and distrust in her eyes before she had ran away. Nathan had grabbed the shirt on impulse as it flew at him, but he didn't put it on. He couldn't move. He sunk down on his knees.

Peyton heard a door slam so she exited the bathroom. She saw that Haley's bedroom door, at the end of the hallway, was closed. She walked up to it and she could hear Haley's sobs through the door. Anger at Nathan flashing through her, she walked into the living room. She was going to make good on her promise to hurt him if he didn't have an excellent excuse for Haley's tears.

Peyton entered the living room and saw Nathan on his knees, shirtless, looking completely broken. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs of his own. Still, Haley had been her friend longer. "What the hell did you do to her?" she spat out at him.

Nathan lifted his head slowly to look at Peyton, raising his hands to wipe the tear trails on his cheeks. Peyton saw his face and decided not to hit him like she had been planning. Actually, from the look in his eyes, she could tell he was hurting enough. So she sat down, ready to listen to his side of the story.

Nathan was ready for Peyton to yell at him, hit him, anything. At that point he wouldn't have cared what she did. What he hadn't expected was for her to sit down next to him, wanting to hear him out. "I slept with Brooke. It happened the night you broke up with me. I feel so bad because of it, but I'm not that guy anymore. Haley's changed me. I can't go back to being that guy. I love her. I need her. I don't know if I can live without her," he said, his voice breaking.

Peyton looked at Nathan, she couldn't believe he had slept with Brooke a month ago and hadn't told anybody. She knew that he had changed, though, mainly because of Haley. She could see his heart breaking as he spoke.

Nathan took a deep breath and continued. "She'll probably never forgive me. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me now. I don't even know if she loves me and I probably never will," he suddenly got to his feet. He couldn't take sitting in her apartment anymore. Besides, he realized that he had to get to practice.

Peyton watched him walk away before getting up and going to Haley's room. The door was locked, but she knew how to shimmy it just right to get it to open. She closed the door behind her and walked over to sit down on Haley's bed.

Haley felt Peyton begin rubbing her back, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Peyton. She had to get control of her sobs. After a few minutes the sobs subsided and Peyton felt it was safe to talk. "Hales, I don't know if you're up for it, and I understand if you're not, but it's time for practice. If you don't want to go, we can sit here and I'll break out the hot cocoa and we can talk," Peyton offered.

Haley smiled into her pillow. Peyton always knew how to make her feel better. This time, though, she wasn't sure she could talk to Peyton. For one thing, it wasn't just the fact that Nathan had slept with Brooke that was worrying her. It was more the fact that Peyton could be carrying his baby. Haley knew Nathan and Peyton were long over, but she wasn't sure she could get over that. She thought it might be best to just cut her losses now, because the longer they waited, the more it was going to hurt to end it.

Haley knew that right now, though, what she needed was just to go to practice and forget for a while. Then she could spend a few hours thinking about what to do. So she sat up and smiled weakly at Peyton, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "No thanks, Peyt. Really, I appreciate it, but I think we'd better just get to practice," she said.

Peyton studied her best friend for a minute. She knew Haley would need time to think before talking about it, so she just nodded and gave her best friend a hug. "I'm here to talk if you need it," she whispered as she hugged Haley. In all honesty, she needed the hug as much as Haley.

Haley broke away from the hug. "I should probably fix my make-up. You can go ahead and go to practice without me. I'll meet you there," she said. Peyton nodded and quietly slipped out of the room before leaving the apartment. Haley stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She grimaced at her appearance before doing some damage control on her make-up.

When she had fixed it up the best she could, she left the apartment too. She drove slowly, trying to keep her emotions off of her face. She knew Nathan would be at practice, he hadn't missed one yet, so she had to brace herself for the sight of him.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

When Nathan got to practice he found his brother in the locker room. He needed to apologize to Lucas. He held up his hands in surrender as he approached the blonde. "I don't mean any harm I just want to apologize," he said as he stopped, just out of arms reach.

Lucas looked over at Nathan. He hadn't noticed him until he spoke. Lucas offered a smile. He had been thinking and he shouldn't have hit his brother. He saw the damage he had done to Nathan's face and felt bad. "I'm sorry too man. No worries. I know you're not the same person you were then, and while I don't condone you sleeping with my girlfriend, I know that you are really sorry about it now," he said, holding his hand out in forgiveness.

Nathan smiled and took his brother's hand, pulling him close for a manly hug. "So, have you talked to Brooke yet? I can't believe she flipped out on you because of what you did, when she knew damn well what we did," he said reflectively.

Lucas nodded, he had been thinking about nothing else since he had walked out of his apartment after punching Nathan. He couldn't understand how she could be so hypocritical. He needed to talk to her; hopefully she'd show up early for practice.

Lucas took another glance at the damage that he had done to Nathan's face. He looked closer. "So, who slapped your cheek? Oh, wait, let me guess, you talked to Haley?" he asked sympathetically. "It couldn't have been her though. She wouldn't do that. After you saw Haley you ran into Peyton?" he guessed.

Nathan felt the pain come flooding back onto him in waves at the mention of Haley. He tried to push the pain away, at least for now. He had to get through practice. "Actually it was Haley. Peyton actually listened to what I had to say," he answered. Lucas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I know," Nathan nodded. "Can we not talk about that right now, though? Come on, we should get to practice," he added as he started walking out of the locker room.

Lucas could tell that Nathan wasn't ready to talk yet, so he conceded. He changed the subject and the two brothers walked out of the locker room together, joking and laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

Haley was just entering the gym when Lucas and Nathan came out of the locker room

Haley was just entering the gym when Lucas and Nathan came out of the locker room. She locked eyes with Nathan for a moment before looking away and walking up to Peyton. At the sight of Peyton she remembered what they had been doing in the bathroom before Nathan showed up.

Nathan froze for a second when his eyes met Haley's. Lucas noticed and followed his gaze to see Haley practically running toward Peyton. He picked up a basketball and threw it at Nathan. "Come on, man. You can talk to her after practice," he said as Nathan caught the ball on impulse.

Nathan broke out of his trance and forced his mind to focus on basketball. He started dribbling before passing the ball to Lucas as they made their way to the other players, who were also warming up.

Peyton was talking to Theresa, another girl on the squad. Brooke wasn't there yet, which was probably a good thing. If Brooke knew about her and Lucas, Brooke was probably going to be very unhappy with Peyton. Her eyes darted to the door to the locker room and she saw Nathan and Lucas walk out.

Peyton's heart started racing at the sight of him, and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering furiously. She hated that he still had this effect on her. Even Jake didn't have that effect on her. When she was with Lucas she could barely catch her breath, and when she wasn't with him she was waiting for the next time she would see him. The past month she had lived for the times when they had practice, just so she could see him. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

Peyton was brought out of her thoughts by Haley running into her. "Sorry, sorry, a little too much on my mind. Theresa, do you think I can talk to Peyton alone?" Haley asked. Theresa nodded and walked away to talk to someone else. "Peyton, in the bathroom with the, you know," her voice was low and she gave Peyton a look. "What happened?" she asked, still keeping her voice quiet.

Peyton pulled Haley a few more feet away from the others. She was still worried about this getting out. "The test was positive. I'm going to get in to see my OB/GYN to get some tests done. Hopefully if I know when this baby was conceived then I can deduce who the father is," she paused. "For you, I really hope it's not Nathan's," she said, placing a hand on Haley's arm.

Even as she talked to Haley, Peyton's eyes landed on Lucas, playing basketball. She knew Haley was still talking, but she lost track of the other things around her. She knew it wasn't going to happen, but she also knew she wouldn't forget Luke in a hurry.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

After leaving Lucas's she just drove around for a little while. Now that she was calming down she felt a little bit more rational. She wasn't angry at Lucas anymore. Her anger was transferring to Peyton. Lucas and Brooke had been happy until Peyton came along. They were young and in love and then Peyton had to start dating Nathan and things had never been the same.

Brooke noticed the time and realized she had to be at practice. Even as she turned the car around she knew she was going to be late. The whole time she drove the anger toward Peyton was stewing inside her.

When she walked in she saw Peyton standing next to Haley. Haley was talking to Peyton, but Peyton's eyes were looking over Haley's shoulder. Brooke followed Peyton's gaze and realized that Peyton was staring at Lucas. It was then that something inside of Brooke snapped. She ran towards Peyton, crashing into her and knocking her to the floor.

Peyton didn't even realize what was happening. One second she was standing next to Haley and the next she was lying on the floor, Brooke on top of her, hitting her in the face. It didn't take long for her to react, though. She used a move she learned in a self defense class and threw Brooke off.

Brooke immediately jumped to her feet, as Peyton did the same. Peyton had barely regained her footing before Brooke had dived at her again. "You ruined everything! We were happy until you came along, you stupid btch. You ruined it!" Brooke screeched as she and Peyton fell to the ground again.

Peyton didn't bother pushing her away this time. Hair was pulled, punches, kicks and slaps were thrown, anything to hurt the other girl. Profanity was shouted. It was a complete cat fight. It took five minutes before the basketball team was able to pull the girls off of each other, and it took practically everyone in the gym to keep them away from each other.

Twenty minutes later Brooke was sitting in the bleachers, holding an ice pack to her face, when Lucas walked up to her. "I come in peace," he joked, wondering if she was going to start throwing punches at him.

Brooke's anger had faded. She nodded her consent. Lucas smiled at her before sitting down. "Brooke, I really am so sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am things wound up like this," he paused, "but you have to realize this was not Peyton's fault," Brooke started to speak, but Lucas kept on going, "Come on, Brooke, you have to know our trouble didn't start because of Peyton. It could have been anyone," he paused again for a second. "Besides, you slept with Nathan before I slept with Peyton," he added softly.

Brooke moved the ice pack and looked at him. She could tell he was hurt. It hurt her that she hurt him like that. "Maybe we're just not meant to be," she paused as tears filled her eyes. "I mean, Lucas, I'll love you forever. There was a time when I thought we'd get married and have children, and we'd have it all. That was when we were in Bear Creek, though," she paused again and realized he was listening to her, really truly listening to her. She knew she didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve him. He was such a good person and she had cheated on him. Her heart broke for him as she realized that they were really, truly over. "There's just so much out there. I never meant to hurt you, but I guess we both kind of hurt each other." She put the ice pack back on her face.

Lucas realized that this was their closure. "You will find someone you know," he said softly. "Someone who will love you forever and ever, for who you are. Someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved. I want you to know that I don't regret us, ever. You were my first love, Cheery, and you'll always be special to me because of that," he reached up and gave her forehead a kiss, ready to walk away.

Brooke watched him walk a few steps, but there was still something she needed to say. "Broody," she called. Lucas turned and looked at her expectantly. "I think you and Peyton make a nice looking couple. The brooding athlete and the brooding artist," she said with a smile as she raised her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Lucas just smiled back. He didn't say anything because he knew he had screwed up with Peyton for good. If anyone had to make the next move, it was her. Brooke waited until he had walked away before getting up to find Peyton.

Peyton was sitting against a wall, thinking as she heard someone approach. She looked up and eyed Brooke warily. Brooke didn't even ask, just sat down next to Peyton. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you this time," she said. "I just needed to get my frustration at Lucas out and you seemed like the most logical person to hit," she added honestly.

Peyton nodded, but still was weary. Most of all, she felt guilty. "Listen Brooke, I'm sorry. I know we were just becoming friends and you're probably never going to want to speak to me again after this, and to be honest I really can't blame you," she was about to add a 'but', but then she realized that there was nothing to add.

Brooke could tell Peyton was being honest and she was glad. She was also grateful that Peyton wasn't asking to be her friend again. The friendship was in Brooke's hands, and she liked that. It was actually refreshing that she wasn't even asking for forgiveness, just being honest. "I know it wasn't your fault. I mean, these things happen, I guess. I don't think we can just go back to being friends, though," Brooke said honestly.

Peyton nodded. That was what she had expected. She had a feeling that they might be able to get back to that being friends thing eventually, though. There was a sort of hope there, which was good, because Peyton knew she had no hope with Lucas. It would be nice to know that she got a friend out of it. So she didn't say anything and they sat in an understanding silence for a minute.

Brooke was the one who ended up breaking the silence. "You should give Lucas a try. I mean, I know it's surprising I'm saying this, but I honestly believe that. And, may I just say, he is an excellent lover, and boyfriend. So don't give up on him just because of the drama," she figured Peyton wouldn't care if she had Brooke's blessing, but Brooke was in an honest kind of mood and that was how she really felt.

It did matter to Peyton that she had Brooke's blessing, even more than Peyton realized at the time. So she smiled at Brooke, even though she was sure she couldn't be with Lucas. For one thing, if she was having his baby, that would affect his basketball career, and she couldn't do that to him. On the other hand, if she was having Jake's, or especially Nathan's baby, she couldn't ask him to help her raise it.

So no matter how much she wanted to be with him, Peyton couldn't ruin his life like that. She wasn't sure how she would do it on her own, but she knew Haley would stand by her and support her, even if Haley didn't agree with the decision she made.

Peyton realized Brooke was waiting for some kind of response, so she broke herself out of her thoughts. "That really is nice to hear, and I'm really glad you're not going to, like kill me in my sleep or something, but I should be going," she said as she spotted Haley looking for her.

Brooke nodded and they both stood. Peyton stuck out her hand for Brooke to shake, but, to both Peyton and Brooke's surprise, Brooke pulled Peyton into a hug. They shared a smile before going their separate ways. They both knew that while friendship might still be pretty far from happening, they were going to be able to at least practice together.

Brooke started walking and saw Nathan leaning against a tree. She approached him cautiously and noticed his black eyes. She cringed as she reached him. "Lucas did that, didn't he," she said. She did feel bad for coming between the brothers.

Nathan didn't reply and Brooke realized that he was looking over her shoulder, at Haley. She waved her hand in front of his face and when his focus landed on her she spoke again. "You really do like Tutor Girl, don't you?" she asked, using a friendly nick name she had come up with for Haley.

Nathan returned his gaze to Haley. Peyton had just reached her and they were talking and walking away to their cars. "I love her, Brooke," he answered honestly. "I'd do anything to change what happened between you and me, because now I don't know if she'll take me back," he scoffed. "I don't know if I even deserve to be given a second chance," he finished.

Brooke could tell he really had changed. She knew she had to at least fix Nathan and Haley if she could. They both deserved it. "You need to do something big. Something to renew her trust in you. Make her see that you've changed. I can tell she loves you too, but you have to make her see that," she said. "I can help you if you want," she offered.

Nathan looked at Brooke in surprise. "Do you really mean that?" he asked. Not that Brooke was necessarily a bad person; she spent a lot of time thinking of mainly herself. Brooke laughed at his surprise, but she knew she deserved that, so she nodded. "I love her so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, honest. I've never felt this way about anyone else before," he said.

Brooke could tell he was honest which kind of surprised her. She had never seen him this way before, and she couldn't believe he felt that way after only such a short time knowing her. Still, she could tell what he felt about her was genuine. "You know, Nate, everything that's happened, it really has given me a new perspective. Life's not about being most popular, or the richest. Life's about finding the one you're meant to be with, and once you've found them, you can't let them go. True love will always find a way," she said, knowing that she not only meant Nathan and Haley, but Lucas and Peyton as well.

Nathan nodded, surprised at Brooke's words. It seemed that he wasn't the only person who changed. "You'll find someone, Brooke," he said, then, sensing that this was getting to be too much of a moment, he added, "Well, we're going to need to get to work if we're going to think of something to make Haley take me back."

They both started coming up with ideas and it wasn't long before they had the perfect plan. Now all they had to do was put it into action.

**A/N: **_I'm really thankful for all these reviews and I have to say now I'm over the Nathan/Peyton thing, so I won't be making her baby belong to Nathan. As of whether it's Lucas's or Jake's, I'm not saying. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. Once again, thank you for your reviews and thanks to my beta!_

**B/N: **_The Beta fishy thinks Peyton is like a rabbit, if you don't understand what Beta fishy means, please go and read the other fic that the Author has written._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not, and shall never own One Tree Hill. : (_


	17. Chapter 17

As Peyton approached, Haley was looking at her with a concerned expression

As Peyton approached, Haley was looking at her with a concerned expression. "Did I just see you having a civil conversation with Brooke Davis, the chick who just attacked you?" she asked, only half-joking, with one eyebrow raised as she looked at Peyton.

Peyton glanced back and saw Brooke walking to Nathan. She smiled and nodded. "As surprising as this might sound, things might be okay between the two of us. I don't know if we'll ever be really close friends, but we definitely don't hate each other," she replied. That was not what she wanted to talk about though, and she knew that, deep down, that wasn't what Haley wanted to talk about either. So she stayed silent, waiting for Haley to start a conversation about whatever was on her mind. She had a feeling it had something to do with Nathan.

Haley really wanted to talk about Nathan, but she wasn't sure Peyton was the right person to talk about it with right now. So she stayed silent as they walked to their cars. She knew Peyton was waiting for her to start talking. When they made it to Peyton's Comet, Haley turned to face Peyton. "How about tonight we forget about all of the drama in our life and just have a movie night. Just us, just like the old days," she suggested.

Haley just wanted a feeling of normalcy and Peyton could sense that. Besides, they both could use a night to forget all the crap that was going on. They hadn't had a movie night since they moved into the apartment and started classes.

So Peyton nodded. They decided that Peyton would get the movies, Haley would get the pizza and snacks, and then they would meet back at the apartment, lock the doors, disconnect all the phones, and just take a break from reality. They were both smiling as they got into their cars and drove off to their separate destinations.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Jake was walking out of the jewelry store when Nathan was walking in, followed by Brooke. Nathan and Jake had met, of course, because their girlfriends lived together, but they didn't know each other that much. They nodded at each other in passing, though, both of them wondering why the other one was there.

Brooke stopped Nathan when they made it inside the store. "Who was that?" she whispered. She could tell that Nathan knew him, but she had no idea who he was.

Nathan's mind wasn't really on the situation, he was thinking about the plan to get Haley back. "That was Jake, Peyton's boyfriend," he answered absentmindedly.

Brooke's eyes widened. "You don't think he's going to propose to her, do you?" her mind flashed through the possibilities. Peyton couldn't marry that guy, she was meant to be with Lucas. She forced her mind off of Peyton's situation and focused on the reason she had entered the jewelry store in the first place. "Okay, well let's do this," she pulled Nathan to the counter.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Peyton and Haley arrived at the apartment at the same time. Peyton had a bag full of DVDs and Haley had a bag of snacks and a couple pizzas. She had got one pizza for the night and one for the morning, the way they used to. Peyton smiled at Haley and they entered the apartment.

Peyton shut off her cell phone and took the house phone off the hook. Haley placed the pizzas on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. She put the popcorn in the microwave and grabbed some glasses. She took them out into the living room, where the soda she had bought was waiting.

Peyton smiled at her best friend as she came back from locking the front door. "Pajamas?" she asked. Haley nodded and they both went to their rooms. They came back into the living room a few minutes later, both clad in comfortable pajamas. Haley had put the popcorn into a bowl and she placed it on the coffee table as Peyton shuffled through the movies. "I brought _27 Dresses, The Nanny Diaries_ and _Enchanted_ for some light romantic comedies and for the darker side of the night, I brought all three _Scream_ movies_,_" she said.

Haley thought for a minute. "Let's start with scary," she decided, plopping down on the couch. She poured herself some Dr. Pepper and took a handful of popcorn. Peyton put _Scream_ into DVD player and then sat next to Haley on the couch. She poured her own glass of Dr. Pepper and grabbed a slice of pizza.

They were well into _The Nanny Diaries_, their last movie of the night, when Haley fell asleep on the couch. Peyton went and grabbed a couple of blankets. She covered Haley with one before curling up on the other end of the couch with the other one to watch the rest of the movie. It wasn't long before she was asleep too.

The next morning Peyton woke up, once again feeling nauseous. She shot up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. She felt someone holding back her hair and she knew it was Haley.

When she was done she stood up and started brushing her teeth. She spit into the sink and turned off the water before turning to give Haley a fake smile. "I hope this is over soon," she muttered. Haley rubbed her back sympathetically as they both walked into the living room.

They settled onto the couch and Haley picked up a slice of pizza. Peyton wasn't ready to eat yet, so she just watched Haley. "I'm glad we did that last night," she said as she got up to get some orange juice. Usually she hated orange juice, but since the morning sickness had started orange juice was the only thing that calmed her stomach.

Haley followed Peyton into the kitchen. "I am, too, we both needed it. Did you make an appointment with your OB/GYN yesterday, or do you have to call today?" she asked. Peyton sat down at the kitchen table and Haley followed her lead.

Peyton groaned. After last night it was going to be hard returning to reality, but she had to do it. She remembered her phone and got up to get it. She put the house phone back on the hook and turned her cell phone back on before grabbing a slice of pizza and re-entering the kitchen.

She had three text messages, five voicemails and eight missed calls, all from Jake. She looked at the text messages, all of them asking if she was there, the voice mails all voiced the same sentiments. "Looks like Jake's been trying to call," she explained to Haley as she dialed his number.

He answered on the second ring. "Where have you been? I've been worried about you," Jake said as he picked up his phone. He hadn't wanted to go over to her house, but he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

Peyton sighed. "I was having a movie night with Hales, sorry I didn't call," she replied. Haley got up and went back into the living room to give Peyton some privacy. "You can come over now, I guess," she offered.

Jake agreed and they clocked off soon after. "Hales, where'd you go?" Peyton called through the apartment while she walked into the living room to grab another slice of pizza. Haley came into the living room, dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt.

While Peyton had been on the phone Haley had gone into her bedroom to get dressed. She had decided who she wanted to talk to right now, and she only hoped that his brother wouldn't be home when she went to his apartment. She gave Peyton a hug before grabbing her car keys. "I'll see you later, okay, do you want me to go to the doctor with you?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head. "No, actually, I've gotta go soon, so I'm just going to see Jake really fast, so we can talk about the pregnancy, and then I'm going to go alone," she answered. After Haley had left, Peyton sat back down on the couch to wait for Jake. It wasn't long before he was at the apartment.

Jake walked into the living room and found Peyton sitting on the couch. Peyton was watching the T.V., but she heard him walk in. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before sitting next to her on the couch. Peyton turned off the T.V. and turned so that her body was facing his. "We didn't really get to finish our conversation about this whole, you know, pregnancy thing," she said nervously as she chewed on her lip.

Jake nodded. He had been thinking about it a lot. He didn't like the idea of the baby belonging to another guy. He had decided what he was going to do though. "Listen, Peyt, I got us dinner reservations tonight, so will you go out with me tonight?" he asked.

Peyton was surprised at the formal way he was asking, so she just nodded. "Yeah, of course, but don't try to change the subject. I'm not going to have an abortion, no matter whose baby this is," she said, her mind was already set on the decision. She just couldn't take away a life like that.

Jake knew her opinions on that already, so she wasn't surprised. He did have to ask though. "What about adoption? Are you sure you're ready to be a mother, yet?" his goal wasn't to upset her, he just wanted to know.

Peyton took a deep steadying breath. She had given adoption a lot of though, too, but she knew that after she carried a baby for nine months, there would be no way she could give it up. So she shook her head. "I guess I'm going to have to be ready, because I'm keeping it. I can't kill it and I wouldn't be able to give it away," she answered.

Jake nodded and took her hand, kissing it. "Well, I'll be here for you, no matter what. I love you Peyton," he said. He was still holding her hand in his and his thumb was gently stroking her palm.

To be honest, when Peyton thought of the future, she wasn't sure she saw Jake next to her. If she was completely honest with herself, she saw Lucas, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Part of her knew it wasn't fair to Jake, but right now, especially now, she needed someone next to her, and if it couldn't be Lucas, at least it was Jake, someone she had a history with, who wasn't really expecting much from her. She felt safe in the fact that there weren't any expectations in the relationship. She knew he wasn't going to, for instance, propose to her. She knew that neither of them was ready for that.

Jake lovingly brushed a curl behind Peyton's ear. "So, when is your first appointment?" he asked her. He wanted to go with her, to see the baby. Right now, though he had a job interview to get to. He was going to need to start making some money.

Peyton looked at the clock on the wall. She leaned over and gave him a light kiss before standing. "Actually, I should be getting ready now. I'm going in for my first ultrasound today," she said.

Jake stood, too, pulling her close and trailing kisses on her neck. "I'm sorry, I have a job interview today," he apologized. He really wanted to be there, but he needed the job more.

Peyton nodded, giggling at the feel of his breath on her neck. "Wow, Jake Jagielski, getting a job, who would have imagined that," she teased before pulling away. She knew if she let him continue, she'd never make it to the appointment. "Well, I have to get in the shower, love you," she called before heading down the hallway to her room.

She heard the front door close as she grabbed some clothes out of her closet. Less than an hour later Peyton was sitting in the waiting room, filling out some paperwork. When she was done she took the papers back to the receptionist. The receptions took the clipboard from Peyton and then smiled up at her. "Okay, Miss Sawyer, Dr. Gates will be with you shortly," she said, gesturing for Peyton to take a seat again.

Peyton returned to the seat she had been sitting in and pulled out her sketchbook. She began drawing and before she knew it her name was being called. She picked up her stuff and walked back into the exam room. The nurse checked her blood pressure, weight, and temperature before handing her a hospital gown. "Put this on and hop up on the exam table, the doctor will be here shortly," the nurse said before leaving the room.

Peyton quickly changed and sat down on the table. It was only a few minutes before Dr. Gates came into the room. "Peyton, nice to see you, you ready to see the little dot that will turn into your baby?" she asked as she indicated for Peyton to lie back on the table.

Peyton had been coming to Dr. Gates for a while, so they were on a friendly basis. Peyton smiled at the middle aged woman, but gasped at the coldness of the jelly as it touched her stomach. A few minutes later, the woman was pointing to a dot on the monitor. "There's your baby," she said with a smile.

Peyton couldn't believe it. Seeing it on the screen made it so much more real. It was amazing that there was life inside of her. "Well, I have a few questions for you, and with the answers, I should be able to tell you when you're due and give you some idea of when the baby was conceived," Dr. Gates took Peyton's attention off of the monitor. She answered all of the doctor's questions as best as she could. "Okay, your baby will be born on July 21st and was conceived around November 16th," the doctor concluded.

The doctor left soon after and Peyton changed and made her next appointment before leaving. As soon as the doctor had told her when the baby was conceived, she knew who it belonged to. She just didn't know what to do about it now.

**A/N: **_I'm sorry if I get some things wrong with the whole doctor process. I've never had a baby, so I don't know how it goes, so I hope you'll excuse me if I get it wrong. So, what do you think? Next chapter I promise will involve Haley and maybe Nathan. If not Nathan, then Haley will decide what she feels for him. Nathan's plan will be put into action, though, in either the next chapter, or the one after that. Now that I teased you all with that, I think I will go start the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks to my beta._

**B/N: **_The Beta fishy is betaing… Oh, and by the way, you have seven days left to live…have fun with that!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything, really. Especially not One Tree Hill._


	18. Chapter 18

Haley drove over to the apartment and knocked on the door

Haley drove over to the apartment and knocked on the door. She hadn't seen his car in the driveway, so she was hoping that he wasn't home. She only wanted to see a certain brother right now. She let out a sigh of relief when he opened the door.

Lucas heard the knocking on the door and stood up slowly. He didn't really want to see anyone, but he was the only one at home. So he opened the front door. He was surprised to see Haley there. "Nathan's not here right now," he said, about to close the door.

Haley stuck her foot in the doorway before it could shut. "I'm here to see you. I'm thinking that right now we both just need someone to talk to," she said. She could tell he wasn't in that good of mood, but right now he was the only person she could talk to.

Lucas thought about it for a minute. Then he nodded and let her in. They both walked into the living room and settled onto the couch. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, feigning ignorance. He was stalling, and they both knew it.

Haley paused for a minute. She could have made him start talking first, but she needed to get someone else's opinion about what she should do about Nathan. "Let's start with your brother. I don't know what to do," she said, whining slightly.

Lucas laughed at her whining. He waited to respond, though. He knew how his brother felt about Haley, but he wasn't sure how Haley felt about his brother. Nathan had told him that he loved her, but did he ever tell Haley. "Well, do you like him?" Haley looked over at Lucas, slightly offended by the question, and confused about it at the same time. "Well, I know you like him, or you wouldn't be this hurt by what he did. What you need to ask yourself, is how much do you like him?" he continued.

Haley looked down at her hands. She had been thinking about that a lot. She knew she really liked him, but was it love. She hadn't had many serious relationships before, or ever, really, but she knew what she felt about him was stronger than anything she had ever imagined herself capable of feeling. "I want to be with only him. I think I might love him. It's just so fast. I've never had a relationship like this before, to be honest. To find it like this, this early in my life, I'm kinda thinking that it can't be real, you know. It's not supposed to be this easy. I mean, the only person I've ever had that stuck by me through everything is Peyton. Now, I mean, I'm picturing a future with Nathan. It's like he's forced his way into my brain and I can't get him out," she realized she was rambling and she stopped.

Lucas was staring at her, amused. He could tell that she was in love with Nathan, even if she didn't realize it herself. "You're not upset about the fact that he slept with Brooke," he said. She looked at him and he held up his hands. "Let me rephrase that. You're not as upset about that, as you are scared of the fact that you're in love with him," he continued.

Haley was about to retort, but she had no reply. He was right. He knew it and she knew it. She was scared of being in love. She was scared of putting her heart out there because she didn't want it broken. "Fine, but so what if I'm scared. I've never done this before. What if it doesn't work out? What if he gets bored of me? What if I'm not good enough for him?" she fell silent, a little ashamed of her outburst.

Lucas was shaking his head. "You can't let your life be run by 'what ifs'. You have to take chances sometimes with love. If it's meant to be it will always work out," he said, his mind on Peyton. He partially knew that he should take his own advice, but Peyton had already told him her opinion on that.

Haley turned to look at him, a smirk on her face. "You know, talk about taking chances, what about you?" she asked. She could see that Lucas and Peyton had something, they were just both too stubborn to see it themselves. Unless prodded, they would both let their pride get in the way of a good thing.

Lucas could almost see the thoughts in her head. He started shaking his head adamantly. "Don't go there, please. There is nothing to take a chance on. Peyton has made herself clear enough," he said. He did not want to talk about Peyton. It hurt to talk about her, especially to Peyton's best friend. It was bad enough he couldn't stop thinking about her, he didn't have to talk about her too.

Haley was trying to decide whether or not to press. "You have to understand, Peyton doesn't let people in easily. Ever since her dad died, and now her mom, she's becoming more closed off than ever. Sometimes she doesn't even talk to me," she paused. "I know her, though, and I can tell you that with Peyton, you have to prove yourself to her. Prove you're not going to leave," she finished. Peyton's biggest fear was people leaving.

Lucas took in the information. He would have to spend some time thinking about that, but not now. He just shrugged and looked at Haley. "Isn't she with Jake, anyway?" he asked. Even though it hurt to say those words, he wanted to take the attention off of himself.

Haley saw right through his façade, but she didn't say anything for a while. She was debating whether or not to share her particular thoughts on that matter. "To be honest, I think that she's just using him as a shield, to protect herself," she finally said.

Lucas laughed and shot her a look. "To protect herself from what?" he asked. She had her walls up to protect herself, so why would she need Jake. He saw the look in Haley's eyes and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to hear her answer anymore.

Haley stared at him for a second. Could he really be that dense? Obviously he could, because she could tell she was going to have to point it out. "You," she said simply. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for elaboration. "If she's with Jake she can pretend that whatever feelings she has for you don't exist. Now that Brooke's not with you anymore, I'm afraid that if she doesn't face reality soon she might do something she'll regret later," she couldn't continue with her train of thought because it was something Lucas couldn't know. She was afraid that if the baby belonged to Jake, or even Lucas, that Peyton might marry Jake, if he asked. Haley was pretty sure that he would, because Jake was seriously in love with Peyton.

Lucas rubbed his hands over his face as he contemplated what Haley said. He wanted to ask her what exactly she meant, but knew it would do no good. He was about to say something when the phone rang. Lucas picked it up and muttered a greeting.

Peyton paused. She had been driving by when she saw Haley's car sitting in front of Nathan and Lucas's apartment, so she had dialed the number, but she hadn't been expecting Lucas to answer, for some reason. She heard Lucas say hello again and she realized she hadn't said anything yet. "Oh, um, hey Lucas, is Haley there?" she asked.

Lucas drew in a sharp breath at the sound of Peyton's voice. He couldn't say anything, though, he just wordlessly handed the phone to Haley. Haley took it, looking at Lucas curiously, but he still didn't speak, so she put the phone to her ear and said hello.

Peyton was relieved to hear Haley's voice. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and remembered the reason she was calling. "Hey, you and I are going out, so get outside, get in your car and drive it home. I'll follow, then you and me are going for a drive and a talk," she said.

Haley could tell something was up, but she just told Peyton she'd be outside in a minute. She hung up the phone and turned to Lucas. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay. Promise me you'll think about what I said," she stood, waiting for his reply.

Lucas stood, too. He gave Haley a hug, but Haley stood there waiting. "Fine, I promise," he muttered. She smiled and he walked her to the door. "See you later," he said closing it behind her.

Haley walked out to her car and saw Peyton sitting in the Comet. Peyton was looking down at her cell phone, texting, so Haley just got into her car and started driving to their apartment. Peyton followed and soon they were both there. Haley got out of her car and walked to Peyton's.

Peyton was waiting for Haley. When Haley got in the car she started driving. "Where are we going?" Haley asked. She wondered again what Peyton was up to, but knew it would do no good to ask.

Peyton waited for a red light. When she was stopped she quickly typed out a text message. She put in Nathan's number and hit send before turning to Haley. "Can't I just want to go for a drive with my best friend?" she asked.

Haley raised an eyebrow at Peyton just as the light changed. Peyton's eyes returned to the road and she continued driving. "Who'd you text?" Haley asked. Peyton smiled mysteriously at Haley but didn't answer.

After a while Peyton parked the car at a park. "I had my appointment today," she said as she turned to face Haley. She needed to tell someone who fathered the baby and she knew the only person she would end up telling would be Haley, if she could help it.

Haley's eyes widened at the news. Peyton's face was unreadable right now, so she had absolutely no clue what Peyton was about to tell her. She scrunched her nose. "Okay, just tell me and get it over with," she said as she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the information.

Peyton smiled at her best friend. "No reason to freak out. The baby belongs to Lucas," the information spilled out of her. Haley sighed in relief and hugged Peyton. "I'm not going to tell him, though," she added. Haley froze and moved back into her own seat.

Haley could not believe what had just come out of Peyton's mouth. "How could you do that to him? He deserves to know," she exclaimed. Peyton better have a good explanation. Haley was thinking this could be the thing that could bring them together, but it could also be the thing that tears them apart forever, especially if Peyton never tells him.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but started biting her lip. "Listen, this is my choice, so please don't tell him. I just, I don't want to ruin his life with a baby," she paused, but Haley could tell she was about to say something else. "I've been thinking very hard, and I'm going to drop out of Duke, too," she said, wincing as she waited for Haley's reaction.

Haley was staring at Peyton in shock. "Run that by me again, and you better have a damn good explanation coming with it this time," she said when she found her voice.

Peyton took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You've always said my drawings are good, right. So I'm thinking that maybe college isn't for me. I can try selling them, or something, or do something with that. Besides, I'm here on a cheerleading scholarship. You know I need the scholarship to pay for my classes. When they find out I'm pregnant I'll lose the scholarship and I'll never be able to pay to stay," she explained.

Haley admitted that what Peyton was saying did make some sense. She was finding it hard to believe that she was going to have to go through all the classes and practices alone though. "I'm sure they can figure something out. Besides, you need college as a back up plan," she mumbled feebly. She knew that Peyton's mind was made up, and when Peyton made up her mind, there was no changing it.

Peyton shook her head slowly. She really did want Haley's support in this. Haley could see that and her eyes softened. "You're still going to live with me right? 'Cause if you plan on moving out I just might have to kill you," she said with a smile.

Peyton grinned back at Haley and they both knew that things would eventually be okay. Peyton's cell phone made a noise, indicating a new text message, breaking the moment. Peyton picked up her cell, annoyed, but the annoyed expression slid off her face as she read the message. She turned forward again and started the car. "Okay, we have to go," she said.

Haley looked at her curiously. "Wait, where are we going? Who texted you?" she asked as Peyton began to drive. Peyton didn't answer and a few minutes later she was pulling to a stop in front of their apartment.

Peyton grinned at her best friend and gave her a gentle shove. "Go on in, Hales, your destiny awaits," she said with a smile. Haley looked at Peyton curiously as she got out of the car but Peyton didn't let her say anything, she just drove off.

**A/N: **_Okay, no Naley interaction in this chapter, but the next one, I promise. On the bright side, in this chapter you found out who the baby belongs to. I could never make Peyton have Jake's baby, ever, so sorry to all of you who were worried. As much as I love the drama, I just don't like Jake and Peyton as a couple. There will be more drama, but it won't be because of that. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta! Please, keep on reviewing and letting me know what you think._

**B/N: **_Everyone look up String Theory and contribute to the scientific community like a good citizen by creating a uniting theory that Einstein failed at! You know you want to…_

**Disclaimer: **_I love One Tree Hill, but I just don't own it._


	19. Chapter 19

Haley watched Peyton drive away and then she walked up to the apartment

Haley watched Peyton drive away and then she walked up to the apartment. She found the door unlocked and she opened it apprehensively. She slowly walked inside and to the living room. The place had been cleaned up, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. She heard noise in the kitchen and cautiously made her way into the room.

Nathan was just putting the finishing touches on the table when he heard the door open. He heard her walking through the house and he dimmed the light over the table, making the candle seem brighter. He looked up with a smile, just as she walked in.

Haley stopped at the sight of Nathan. Her heart fluttered because of his smile. She took a deep breath as she looked around. Their kitchen table was set with a white linen tablecloth that she had never seen before. There were white, yellow and red rose petals covering the tablecloth. The table was set for two, using the best china that only Peyton knew the location of. There were also candles lighting the table. Her eyes widened as she smelled what he had cooked.

Nathan walked over to her chair and pulled it out. "Sit down, please," he asked, his eyes pleading with her. Right now all he wanted to do was eat. They could talk it out later. Haley held his gaze for a minute before nodding and walking over, sitting in the chair. She was speechless as he helped her push her chair in.

After she was settled he took her plate and walked over to the stove, where a pot was sitting, covered. He filled her plate and then brought it to the table. Then he filled his own and took the seat across from her. Haley was looking down at the plate in amazement. "Food of the Gods, right?" he asked with a grin.

Haley was amazed that he remembered her love for macaroni and cheese. She had only mentioned it in passing, and that was around the time they had started dating. She couldn't believe that he had remembered. She lifted her fork and was about to put a big forkful in her mouth, but it paused halfway there. She looked back up at him. "I thought you don't cook," she said, one eyebrow raised.

Nathan laughed. "I don't, I mean, I didn't. I never saw the need until now. I spent all morning learning how to make this," he explained. He picked up his own fork and took a bite. Then he remembered something else. He stood and walked to the counter, where the bottle of champagne was sitting. He popped the cork and poured it into the two champagne flutes that Peyton had given him when she had gotten the china.

He walked back to the table and put a glass in front of her. She had started eating her food. "You know, Peyton and I bought those glasses as a house-warming gift to ourselves back when we moved in here. We said we were going to save them for a real special occasion, but be haven't used them yet. I imagine she told you to use them?" Haley mused as she looked at the glass.

Nathan nodded. "She seemed to think this was a special enough occasion. I did too," he paused, lost in thought for a minute. He wanted to tell her right now, but he couldn't. It had to wait until later. Things had to be perfect.

Haley smiled faintly. This was great, but did he think that it erased what happened between him and Brooke? The better question was, should it? Lucas had told her to take a chance, so she was going to. Later, though. Right now all she was going to do was eat and have fun. "You sure you only started making macaroni and cheese today?" she asked with a smirk.

Nathan smirked right back at her. "Yeah, actually I'm positive. I'm glad you like it," he paused, wondering whether or not to continue. He decided to just go for it. "You're special. There's no one else I would cook for," he added seriously, the smirk falling off of his face.

Haley looked back down at her food when he became serious. She let her hair fall down so he couldn't see her face. She started chewing on her lip, silently cursing Peyton for giving her this bad habit. After a couple minutes of silence she looked back up at him. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Nathan held her gaze for a moment before changing the subject. The whole rest of the time they were eating they talked. It was mainly surface stuff, because neither of them wanted to dig deeper into their feelings about each other just yet.

An hour and a half later they were laughing, over empty plates and glasses. Nathan stood. "I think it's time for us to move on," he said as he picked up their used dishes. He put them in the sink. He picked up the champagne bottle and poured them each another glass. He handed her a glass and took her hand with their free hands.

He started leading her to the roof of the building. "Did you know that no one ever goes up to the roof?" he asked, noting her curious look as he led her up flights of stairs. "I mean, sometimes I go up to the roof of my building when I need to think, or something. Have you even seen the roof of your apartment building?" he asked.

Haley thought about it. "No I guess not," she said, giggling. The little champagne that she had drunk went straight to her head because she hardly ever drank alcohol. Right now she was enjoying the feel of her hand in his and the air of mystery.

As they reached the door to the roof Nathan stopped. "Close your eyes," he said as he turned to face her. She looked a little apprehensive. "Trust me," he whispered. She immediately closed her eyes, remembering her plan to take a chance. Nathan opened the door and led her to the middle of the roof. "Open," he whispered into her ear.

Haley opened her eyes and was once again amazed. A miniature golf course was set up on the roof, using old things that you could find around the house. He had also put up some Christmas lights, which were lit because night was falling. She looked around and her eyes found his, searching for an explanation.

Nathan smiled and approached her, holding two clubs and balls. "This is just for the night, but I figured you could use another lesson," he said. Haley set her glass down and threw her arms around his neck.

She kissed him passionately. She wasn't sure she would have done it, had it not been for the champagne, but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. They both knew he was forgiven, but the night still wasn't over. Nathan pulled away first. "Not quite yet," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead before letting go of her. He handed her the club and ball and said, "you first," pointing to the first hole.

A little while later, they were on the last hole. Haley hit her ball in first, but it didn't quite go. She walked over to investigate. She picked up her ball and saw a little black velvet box in the make-shift hole. She picked it up. "No, no, no, tell me that isn't what I think it is," she said, turning to Nathan and shoving the box at him. She had been amazed, but not that amazed. Now she was just overwhelmed.

Haley swayed and Nathan caught her before she could fall. He set her carefully on the ground and crouched next to her. "Hear me out, Hales, please," he begged. Normally begging was not something he did and Haley knew that, so she turned to look at him, listening.

Nathan took a deep breath before beginning. "I love you, Haley James. I don't know when it started, maybe it was our first tutor session, when I was still dating Peyton, or it could have been any time between then and now. I do know what made me realize it: the thought of losing you, because of a stupid mistake I made. You make me want to be a better person, and I can't imagine my life without you now. I need you in my life. I know I don't deserve you, but I'll spend ever day of the rest of my life proving my love to you, if that's what it takes. I've never wanted a relationship before, or to be tied down, but you make me want these things," he paused, opening the box. A beautiful, 14 carat, white gold, diamond ring sat among the velvet. "This isn't exactly an engagement ring. It's more of a promise to get married. Now that I've found you I don't want to lose you. I want to make you my wife, but I'm willing to wait," he paused, "until summer."

Haley looked at him sharply. She had been following what he said-and liking it-up until that point. He saw the look and knew what she was thinking. "Just think about it, Hales. I know you want a summer wedding, so you can spend all the months until summer thinking, and if you say no then, we can wait some more. I'd wait until forever for you, but I already know now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said.

Haley looked away and ran a hand through her hair. She tried picturing someone else in her life. She couldn't. That gave her the answer she was looking for. "I fell in love with you hard and fast, Nathan. I've never felt this way before. These are new feelings for me too, and it's scary," she paused, "but I accept your thinking period. If, at the beginning of the summer, I still feel as in love with you as I am right now, I'll start planning a wedding for the end of the summer," she said with a smile as she turned to face him.

Nathan grinned and made to close the ring box and put it in his pocket. "I suppose if you're only thinking you won't want to wear this," he said with a smirk. He laughed at the look on her face as she lunged for the ring.

Nathan moved the ring out of her reach and she lunged across him for it. As he held it out of her reach she noticed how close his face was to hers. She placed her lips on his. While he was distracted from the kiss his arm fell back to his side. Haley lunged for the box and grabbed it this time.

Nathan smirked. "That wasn't fair. You used your sex appeal against me," he said. Haley just smiled and shrugged. He broke into a grin and grabbed the ring when she opened the box. He took her left hand and gently slid the ring on her third finger before pulling her in for a kiss.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Jake and Peyton had finished dinner and were just chatting. He had taken her to her favorite restaurant. They had kept the conversation light up until now, staying away from the topic of the baby and Jake's interview.

Now, though, Jake looked at Peyton seriously. "How did the doctor's appointment go?" he asked. He had an idea of the direction of this conversation and he hoped it would go the way he planned.

Peyton bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. Finally she decided he had to at least know the baby didn't belong to him. She owed him that much. "The, um, baby is due on July 21st," she paused. He looked excited at this news, but she continued before he could say anything. "The baby isn't yours," she said hurriedly.

Jake's eyes widened. This was not what he expected her to say. He cleared his throat, trying to convince himself that this didn't change what he was about to do. He took Peyton's hand. "Listen, Peyt, I love you, and that doesn't change what we have. You're not going to leave me for the father of the baby, are you?" he asked, just to be sure. Peyton quickly shook her head, 'no,' and he continued. "Well, then, I'll be here for you no matter what. I want to be with you forever," he paused once again, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and getting down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Peyton's eyes grew wide with shock. She had not expected that. "Uh, Jake," she tried to think of a way to phrase what she wanted to say. "Are you serious?" she finally asked. She had never wanted him to ask her to marry him. That seemed so final. She just wasn't ready to settle down with anyone yet. _Unless that person's Lucas,_ a voice in her head said, but she pushed the thought aside. She had to deal with one person at a time.

Jake nodded. He couldn't believe she was so shocked. Isn't that how things work, people get pregnant then married? He was also sure that he really did want to spend the rest of his life with her. He just didn't understand her reaction.

Peyton realized her hand was still in his grasp. She pulled it away and ran it through her hair. She looked down at the ring. It was gorgeous, but she knew what she had to say. "I don't think I can, Jake. I love you, but I don't really know that I'm in love with you anymore. I'm sure I would have said yes if you had asked during high school, but a lot happened while you were gone. I'm not ready for marriage," she stood up and did the thing she did best. She ran.

Peyton was thankful she had brought her own car. She got in it and just drove. She knew that she couldn't go to her apartment, because Nathan had asked her to stay away for the night. So she drove to Tree Hill. She needed to get away for the weekend and she needed to tell her brother what was going on anyway.

When she made it to Derek's she could see the light from the T.V. in the front room. She hesitantly knocked on his front door. A few seconds her brother was standing in front of her and she hugged him. "What are you doing here, Peyton?" he asked.

He had gotten the letter from Duke that said she was dropping out after the first semester ended. Peyton could tell, so she broke away and forced herself into the house. "I'd just like to remind you that you love me and I'm sure someone saw me come in," she said.

Derek did not laugh. Peyton sighed and decided to just blurt it out. "I'm pregnant," she mumbled. Derek heard her, though, and had to look around for a chair to sit in. They had a long talk about it and he supported her, even though he didn't like what was going on. "Can I sleep on your couch?" she asked though a yawn, a few hours later.

Derek nodded and stood up to get her a sheet, a pillow and some blankets.

**A/N: **_This chapter is kind of long, but it came out surprisingly easy. I guess that's because I had an outline of it in my head before I started writing. So, what do you think? I'm warning you now that the next chapter is going to jump ahead a bit. Thanks to all of you who review, and to my beta._

**B/N: **_Santa does exist. And he is a ninja. Seriously, just ask a ninja…_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own One Tree Hill, or anything really._


	20. Chapter 20

Peyton was now well into her third month

Peyton was now well into her fifth month. The morning sickness had stopped a couple of months ago, but she was only barely showing. Right now she was sitting on the couch, sketching. She had gotten a column in the local magazine for her artwork, and was now working to finish her strip, which was due in two days. She was also working a part time job in the mailroom of a local recording agency.

Haley was at cheerleading practice. Peyton hadn't gone since she had dropped out, which had been about two weeks after her first doctors appointment. She hadn't seen Lucas since that last practice, though she wished she could see him. She had talked to Brooke a few times on the phone and they had gotten together to go shopping the previous weekend.

Peyton hadn't heard from Jake since she had walked out of the restaurant. After she had come home from Derek's she packed up a box of Jake's stuff and sent it, along with a note that explained things a little better, to his parent's house through the mail. She had realized that getting back together with Jake the second time was a bad decision on her part.

Haley and Nathan were still happily engaged. As the second semester was drawing to a close, Haley was sure that she wanted to marry Nathan. Nathan was starting to bug her about setting a date and starting wedding plans. Peyton was also pushing for an earlier wedding date because she knew she would be gaining weight soon and the baby bump would be more noticeable.

Lucas wished he could still see Peyton, but he didn't push it. He kept asking Nathan for information about Peyton. Nathan knew about the pregnancy, but he hadn't, at Peyton's insistence, told Lucas about it. He, along with Haley, had tried to convince Peyton to tell Lucas the truth though.

Peyton had been to the doctors and found out what she was having. She was tempted to call Haley, but Haley still didn't have a cell phone, so she was putting her energy into her strip. Peyton had just put down her sketchbook when her phone started ringing.

She picked it up without checking the caller ID and flipped it open. She balanced it between her shoulder and her ear. "Yeah," she answered. She was craving something so she had got up and was headed for the kitchen.

Haley was using Brooke's cell phone to call Peyton. They were having an emergency and Peyton had always been good in cheerleading emergencies, so Haley had thought to call her. "Peyt, can you come to practice? We kind of need you," she said, her voice desperate.

Peyton, who had pulled out a jar of pickles and a gallon of strawberry ice cream, could hear the desperation in Haley's voice. However, she was already dipping a spoon in the ice cream. She put the spoon in her mouth and then took a bite of a pickle. Haley had heard the sounds of Peyton eating through the phone. "Please tell me you're not eating ice cream and pickles again?" she groaned, trying to resist the urge to gag. "I'll be so glad when this is over and you stop with your odd cravings," she muttered under her breath.

Peyton, who had swallowed her mouthful, found her voice again. "I heard that!" she said, indignantly. "It's actually really good, if you would just try it. Anyway, what do you mean you need me to come to practice?" she asked.

Haley remembered the reason she had called Peyton in the first place. "Well, Theresa's been injured and since we're only three days from competition, we need help reworking the routine, again. You know it was your fault we had to rework it in the first place, so you kind of owe it to us. Throw on some baggy clothes and get your butt over here, now," she said urgently.

Peyton blew out a sigh as she thought about it. She took another bite of pickle then put the lid on the jar. She also closed the ice cream container. She told Haley she'd be there as soon as she could get there before closing her phone and tossing it onto the counter. She put the pickles and the ice cream away then walked down the hallway to her room.

She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that definitely showed her baby bump, but she didn't really feel like changing either, so she just grabbed a big sweatshirt and threw it on. She also slammed her feet into some flip-flops and pulled her hair into a pony tail. Then she walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed her cell phone and keys, shoving her cell phone into her sweatshirt pocket before leaving the apartment.

A few minutes later she was approaching Haley, trying to ignore the basketball court, where Lucas was playing. He still made her heart flutter and her breath caught in her throat as he caught her gaze. She had tried to enter quietly, but the door had banged shut behind her.

Lucas had just tossed the basketball when he heard a slamming. He looked over to the door and saw Peyton trying to look inconspicuous. He felt the breath catch in his throat as she looked up and caught his gaze. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. She broke the eye contact just as fast as she had initiated it, but he continued to watch her as she walked over to the cheerleaders.

Nathan could see his brother watching Peyton, so he took the ball and tossed it at Lucas to get his mind back on the game. The ball hit Lucas's chest and bounced off, but it got his attention. He looked over at Nathan and Nathan smirked back as Lucas bent down to get the ball.

Peyton was thankful when she heard the basketball practice start up again. She made it to Haley and gave her a quick hug. Brooke walked over and Peyton saw Brooke look at her clothes. Peyton decided to speak up before Brooke could ask why she was wearing a sweatshirt when it wasn't remotely cold outside. "So, how can I help you?" she asked and before she knew it they were working on a new routine.

They were still working when the basketball practice ended and Peyton was somewhat relieved that Lucas did not approach them. Nathan, however, did walk over to see how long they were going to take. "Geez, Nathan, I think you should be able to stand a couple of hours away from her," Peyton teased.

Nathan rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored Peyton's comment. He turned to look at Haley. Haley was laughing at Nathan, but stopped when he turned his gaze on her. "It shouldn't be that long, babe, and I'll call you when I get home," she said, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

Nathan grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Brooke took the elastic out of her hair and shot it at them. It hit Haley in the ass. The rest of the squad giggled as Haley jumped, breaking the kiss and putting her hands over her ass. "Get a room," Brooke informed the couple as she walked over to pick up her elastic.

Haley giggled and raised her left hand to cover her mouth. Nathan just smirked. He gave Haley another kiss, though this time it was chaste. "I'm just going to wait at your apartment," he said as she turned so she was facing the squad, her back to Nathan. Nathan couldn't resist slapping her ass before heading to the locker room.

Haley gasped again, but she had a smile on her face as she took a couple steps toward Peyton. The girls got back to work. It was another hour before they had finished the routine. Then it took them another twenty minutes before they were able to run through it without screwing up. The rest of the girls had left and it was only when Peyton, Brooke and Haley were walking towards the parking lot that Brooke stopped in her tracks. "We don't have music for this. The music for the old routine will not fit with our new routine," she was looking anxious again.

Peyton actually laughed before putting a calming hand on Brooke's arm. "Don't worry, I can figure that out, too. I'll make the perfect mix for the routine. I'll give it to Haley and she'll bring it to the competition," she said soothingly.

Before Peyton realized it, Brooke had thrown herself on Peyton, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "P.Sawyer, you are a lifesaver," Brooke said with relief. It was then that she noticed the little bulge to Peyton's stomach. While the sweatshirt was baggy enough to hide it, the bump was big enough for Brooke to feel it through the sweatshirt as she hugged Peyton. Brooke let go and looked at Peyton with wide eyes. "Tell me that does not belong to one of the Scott brothers," she said.

Peyton looked down at her stomach. She could deny it, but she knew that it would ultimately do no good. Brooke was bound to find out eventually. "It's Lucas's," she said softly, still looking down at her feet. Biting her lip, she looked back up at Brooke. "Before you even ask, no I haven't told him," she added.

Brooke took another step back. She was in shock. Partially because Peyton was pregnant, but also because Peyton hadn't told Lucas yet. "That explains a lot," she eventually muttered. She ran a hand through her hair. "You do have to tell him, though. He deserves to know," she said, looking at Peyton intently.

Haley, who had silently watched this interaction, jumped into the conversation now. "See, even Brooke agrees with us. You have to tell him," she said to Peyton. Peyton and Brooke both looked at Haley. They had almost forgotten she was there.

Peyton bit her lip and looked again. "I know I do, guys. I mean, he does deserve to know. I just don't want him to feel obligated to me or the baby. I don't want him to resent the baby later in life for taking away his basketball career. Babies are a lot of work," she added unnecessarily.

Brooke was forming a plan in her mind. "Promise me that you'll tell him," she said. Peyton looked up at her and nodded slowly. That could mean any time. "The next time you see him," she added. Peyton bit her lip as she thought. She knew she could put off seeing him for a long time, so she nodded.

Brooke smiled. "Well, let's go out tonight! I'd say some celebration is in order," she said. "Tutor girl, you have to come too." Haley started to protest, saying something about Nathan. "Well, call him," she said as she pulled Haley to the side, so that Peyton wasn't in earshot. She handed Haley her cell phone. "Make sure he brings Lucas," she added in an undertone before turning around and walking back to Peyton.

Brooke lifted Peyton's sweatshirt so she could see Peyton's stomach as Haley made the call. "Oh, my goodness," she cooed as she saw Peyton's bump. She bent down and began talking to it. "Hello baby, how are you doing in there?" she looked back up at Peyton as Peyton pulled the sweatshirt back down.

Peyton was about to say something, but Haley walked back up. She handed the cell phone back to Brooke. "We're good to go," she said, looking at Brooke significantly. Brooke nodded, but Peyton, who had been looking elsewhere, missed this interaction. "We're going to drop off my car at home, though, and change your clothes," she began dragging Peyton toward the cars.

Each of the three women got in their cars and drove to Haley and Peyton's apartment. Nathan had left to take a shower at his own place. His clothes were still slightly sweaty from basketball practice. He was getting Lucas ready too.

The girls all went straight to Peyton's bedroom. "Okay," Brooke started going through Peyton's closet. "We need to find something to make you look sexy," she said to Peyton, who had thrown herself down on her bed. Haley started going through the closet, too. "Actually, you have some hot clothes. I think we're all raiding your closet tonight," she said with a devilish grin.

Peyton had practically nothing that she could fit over her stomach. And she had stopped fitting into her bras a couple of weeks ago because her boobs were growing. When she went in to work she had to put on a sports bra, and her sweatshirt. "Come on, why can't I just wear this," she said, pointing to the clothes she was already wearing.

Brooke shook her head. She had already pulled a jean mini-skirt and a strapless baby doll top that was loose around the stomach out of the closet and was throwing them at Peyton. "Put that on," she pulled out a pair of heels in the same green as the top and threw them at Peyton too. Then she turned back to the closet and started looking for outfits for her and Haley. She pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a black halter top for Haley and a short white skirt and a pink cami out of the closet for herself.

Peyton had just finished changing when they turned around. The top barely fit her, but that only made her cleavage stick out more. Brooke walked over and pulled Peyton's hair out of the elastic. She ran her fingers through it, shaking it loose. Then she stepped back. "You look good, the pregnancy glow seems to suit you," she said with an air of approval. "We'll have to go shopping and get you some maternity clothes and bras though," she said.

Brooke and Haley got dressed and they both borrowed a pair of Peyton's shoes. A little while later they were sitting in a restaurant, waiting for Nathan. Peyton was hidden behind her menu when she heard two sets of footsteps walk up. She lowered her menu and saw, not only Nathan, as she had been expecting, but also another guy. Her heart gave that familiar flutter. "Lucas," she whispered breathily.

**A/N: **_I'm still trying to decide whether or not Peyton should have twins. And what sex the baby/babies, should be. What do you guys suggest? And what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will she tell him like she promised? Or will she back out again? Feedback would be awesome! Thanks to my beta and reviewers._

**B/N: **_Le beta poission n'est pas un chat._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of it. One Tree Hill is awesome, it's just not mine._


	21. Chapter 21

Lucas smiled hesitantly, before turning to Nathan

Lucas smiled hesitantly, before turning to Nathan. "We'll be right back," he said to the girls, grabbing Nathan and pulling him away from the table. "I thought you said that she knew?" he whispered furiously when they had made it out of sight from the table.

Nathan shrugged with a smirk. "I knew you wouldn't have come if you knew that she didn't know. Actually, she has something bigger to tell you, so don't talk to me about secrets," he said. Nathan knew that Lucas would question Peyton now, and she wouldn't be able to keep her pregnancy a secret anymore.

Lucas glared at his brother again, but there was a curiosity in his gaze too. He knew better than to ask Nathan, though, he would just have to wait, and maybe bring it up to Peyton later. So, he turned away from Nathan and walked back to the table, forcing a smile on his face as he did. When he reached the table and saw Peyton his smile turned real.

As the guys left, Peyton turned to Haley and Brooke. "Which one of you planned this?" she whispered, once again putting her menu up so it was hiding her face. She lowered it suddenly looking over at Brooke. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? You made me promise to tell him the next time I saw him and then you made Haley call Nathan and tell him to invite Luke," she groaned.

Brooke was smiling devilishly. "Well, if you must know, P.Sawyer, you're right. You're smarter than I thought," she teased. "You do have to tell him now, though. Unless you want to break your promise," she added.

Peyton was glaring at Brooke, but she couldn't reply because Lucas was approaching the table again, Nathan following. She took her gaze off of Brooke and, trying to avoid looking at Lucas, raised her menu once again. She didn't lower it until the waiter came, though the others were having a conversation.

Peyton waited for everyone else to order, because she was still deciding. "Okay, I'll have the smoked salmon, with lemon glaze, a bowl of chili and a basket of onion rings. To drink I want a water," she said, handing her menu over to the waiter.

Lucas was surprised at the amount of food she ordered. Most girls didn't eat. It was kind of refreshing to see one who did. Brooke had only ordered a salad. Haley had ordered macaroni and cheese, of course. When the waiter had left, he turned to Peyton, determined to make her talk to him. "Where does all the food go?" he asked her, a teasing quality to his voice.

Peyton bit her lip for a moment, looking at him. "Well, I'm eating for two now," she finally said, her sarcastic tone turned on as she put her walls up. That wasn't how she planned on telling him, but it seemed easier.

Lucas eyes widened as he realized what she meant. His eyes were locked on hers and everyone else was watching them. Peyton watched as he connected the dots. He opened his mouth, but Peyton spoke before he could even ask the question. "Congratulations, daddy, you're gonna have two boys," she said.

Lucas's jaw snapped shut. Haley didn't want to interrupt their moment, but she hadn't realized Peyton had figured out what she was having. "You're having twins?" she squeaked out before she realized what she was saying.

Peyton remembered that she hadn't had a chance to tell Haley yet, so she turned to face her best friend as she nodded. They started babbling about the babies with Brooke before Lucas cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him. "I think we need to talk," he said, his eyes on Peyton. He stood quickly and walked away from the table.

Peyton grimaced, but she got no sympathy. She stood and slowly followed Lucas. He had walked to the hallway, back by the bathrooms, out of sight of everyone. She waited for him to speak. "How far along are you?" he finally asked.

Peyton sighed and bit her lip. She could tell he was angry. She decided it would just be best to answer his questions. "Five months. The baby is due July 21st," she said, her voice soft. She watched him pace for a few minutes. "Listen, I'm not going to ask you to be involved if you don't want to be. I can handle both boys on my own," she said.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair and looked at her sharply. "What makes you think I don't want to be involved in the lives of my sons?" he asked with a sigh. His expression softened as he noticed how scared she was.

Peyton was avoiding his gaze. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin your basketball career. I didn't want you to think you were obligated," she paused for a minute. "We don't have to be together you know. So don't think you have some gentlemanly duty to ask me to marry you. I'm not asking for that," she said. Her posture was confident, but her voice was shaky.

Lucas walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She resisted for a few seconds before relaxing into his embrace. He began rubbing her back and whispering soothingly into her ear. "Don't worry, I will be here for you. If you don't want us to be together, we don't have to be, but I'm not going to abandon you, or our sons," he said into her hair.

Peyton felt a shiver run down her spine at the feel of his breath on her neck. She let him comfort her for a moment more before she pulled away slightly so she could look at him. "You really mean that?" she asked softly.

Lucas nodded. He couldn't believe she was asking. "Listen, I know we're kind of young for this, but I'll be here for you. I promise," he said, reassuringly. Peyton was surprised at how genuine he sounded. Lucas hesitated for a second. "Can I see your stomach?" he asked.

Peyton smiled at his hesitancy. She slowly lifted her shirt so her slightly protruding belly was showing. Lucas knelt down next to it, so his face was even with her stomach. He placed one hand on each side and then placed a kiss on her stomach. "I love you boys, and I love your mom, even if she doesn't realize that," he said soft enough that Peyton couldn't make out his words.

Peyton didn't know what he said, but she loved how tender he was with her stomach. For the first time in a while she actually felt safe, like things were meant to be this way. She was beaming at him as he slowly got to his feet, and she lowered her shirt. They held eye contact for a minute before Peyton looked away. She bit her lip. "I'm starved, let's go back to the table," she said, already turning to walk back to the table.

Luca nodded and followed her. He knew she was scared to admit what she felt, and he knew that right now was not the time to press it. If all she was going to allow him to be right now was her friend, then that was what he was going to have to accept.

They both approached the table and saw that the food had arrived. Peyton sat and immediately dug in. She poured some hot sauce over her salmon and ate her onion rings with the tartar sauce that had been meant for her fish.

About an hour later they had all finished eating and they were talking. The girls were talking about the wedding and the guys were talking about basketball. Nathan stopped Lucas in the middle of the conversation and nudged Haley. She had been talking, but she stopped and looked over at him. "Did you tell them what we decided today?" he asked her.

Haley looked confused for a minute, but then she grinned. "I had completely forgotten," she said as she looked over at him. "Do you wanna say it or should I?" she asked. Nathan shrugged and then Haley couldn't hold it in anymore so she blurted it out. "We picked a date for the wedding. We're getting married August 15th," she took Nathan's hand as the grin on her face widened.

Peyton and Brooke squealed and began talking animatedly with Haley again and Lucas slapped his brother on the back, giving his congratulations. Peyton was wondering why they had chosen so late in the summer to have the wedding. Haley seemed to notice this. "I know you wanted to lose the baby weight before the wedding so you wouldn't be fat in your Maid of Honor dress," she said.

Peyton smiled and hugged her best friend. "You know this means we have a lot of planning to do. Also, we should start decorating our guest room now, since we know what I'm having," she said.

Brooke couldn't believe so much was happening. Right now she just wanted to have some fun. "I think we need to have a girl's night," she said, looking between Peyton and Haley. Then she looked at the guys. "I'm gonna steal your women for the night," she said.

They had already paid the check, so Brooke stood, pulling Peyton and Haley along with her. "You might hear from them tomorrow, but don't count on it tonight," she said with a grin. She didn't give anyone a chance to protest before dragging Peyton and Haley out to Peyton's car. "I'm driving," she said, grabbing the keys as Peyton pulled them out of her purse.

Brooke went to her apartment and grabbed a few things before driving them to the park. They sat in the middle of a grassy field, where they had a great view of the star strewn sky. Brooke pulled out what she had grabbed from her apartment. "A bottle of vodka?" Peyton asked, incredulously, "You realize I'm pregnant, right?" she asked.

Brooke was pulling out glasses as Peyton talked. Then she pulled out another bottle. "Sparkling cider," she said. "Since you're the pregnant one you get to be the designated driver," she said as she passed Peyton the bottle of sparkling cider and a glass. "Haley and I, however, are going to get shit-faced," she added as she opened the vodka and poured large amounts into glasses for herself and Haley.

Peyton looked a little disgruntled, while Haley wanted to push the glass away. "You expect me to want to hang around with a couple of drunks? What fun is there in that for me?" Peyton asked as Brooke took a large gulp, still shoving Haley's glass at her.

Brooke sighed, already feeling the effects of the vodka, her thoughts were getting fuzzy. "Come on, Tutor Girl. There isn't going to be that much time for us to hang out," she said, taking another big gulp of her vodka.

Haley finally took her glass from Brooke and took a tiny sip of the vodka, only because she knew Brooke wouldn't give up. "What makes you say that?" she asked, pulling the bottle away from Brooke as she tried to pour more into her glass.

Brooke heaved a sigh. She had a few things she wanted to get off of her chest. She decided to go with the easiest first. "I'm leaving this summer. I'm transferring to a fashion school in New York," she said to the girls. She paused for another minute, deciding to just blurt out the other part. "I think I'm lesbian. Or at least bi."

Peyton opened her bottle of sparkling cider and filled her glass. Taking a big gulp, she wished she could get drunk, too. Haley took a big gulp of her vodka. They could both tell why Brooke wanted to get drunk now. The three of them lapsed into an awkward silence, Brooke drinking more and more vodka.

Peyton sipped her sparkling cider and looked up at the sky, trying to think of a way to respond to Brooke's confession. She could tell that Brooke had wanted to tell someone and that she just wanted a friend. "So, Brooke, you're not gonna tell me you're into me, now, are you?" she teased, trying to show Brooke that she was okay with it, that she still wanted to be her friend.

Brooke got Peyton's meaning. With a grin she said, "Actually," after a pause she continued. "No, actually, I think I might love this girl who I went to high school with. We shared a kind of thing during our senior year, but I pushed her away because I thought I was in love with Lucas. Now I think I just didn't want to be in love with her. It wasn't fair to Lucas. I think I was using him to prove to myself that I'm not gay. Look how well that worked out for me," she said with a scoff. Being drunk definitely loosened Brooke's tongue. "I'm pretty sure that she went to New York after high school ended."

Haley finally spoke up. "So that's why you want to go to New York. To find her and see what could have been?" she asked. Brooke nodded slowly. Haley's tone hadn't indicated how she felt about Brooke's confession. "I hope you find her, Brooke. Everyone deserves love," she nodded her approval.

They sat in silence for another minute, but this silence wasn't awkward. Brooke broke the silence the second time. "Well, since I just confessed something to the two of you, I think you both owe me a confession," she said.

Peyton and Haley both thought for a minute. Haley spoke up first. "Well, Peyton already knows this, but, um, I'm still a virgin," she said as she looked up at the stars. All three girls were lying down flat on their backs, looking up.

Brooke looked over. "Really? I mean, I thought you would have at least got some in high school. You don't think sex before marriage is some kind of sin, do you?" she asked. She had sort of expected it, but it did come as a shock nonetheless.

Haley shrugged. "No, I just believe it's special. Not something that should be rushed. Nathan is it for me, though, I know that. I want to spend my whole life with him. I'm not someone who just jumps into things. I've looked at this marriage from every angle, and I can't find anything wrong with it," she said. She had gotten a lot of doubt from her family, but she knew it was right for her, Nathan was right for her.

Brooke listened to Haley talk about Nathan. The love she heard in Haley's voice made her wonder if things might have been different if she had waited to have sex. She quickly pushed the thought aside. "Peyton's turn," she said, but her voice was so soft it got lost in the slight wind that blew by as she spoke.

Peyton knew it was her turn, and was still trying to decide what to say. "I'm scared," she said, her gaze set firmly on the stars. "I know, you're going to say it's okay to be scared, but what if I can't do it? What if I can't be a mother? How am I supposed to relate to two boys? What if Lucas resents me later in life?" she said this last question softer than the rest because that was what she was worried about most. She knew that she'd figure out the mothering thing soon enough, but the last part she couldn't change.

Brooke thought for a minute. Haley decided to just stay quiet. She didn't know what to say, and Brooke knew Lucas so much better than she did. "Well, Peyton, you don't know Lucas like I do, and I have to tell you, I've never seen him look at me the way he was looking at you tonight. I think he's in this for the long haul," she paused. "He might not have told you about his parents," she started hesitantly.

Peyton broke in. "Yeah, he told me how his mother died when he was born and he wishes he could have known her," she said. She didn't understand what that had to do with her, though.

Brooke started shaking her head. "No, that's not the truth. It's what he tells people because he's ashamed of what really happened. His mother left him. She left him with his father right after he was born and she hasn't been seen or heard from since. He will be determined not to do that to his own children. He doesn't want them to always be wondering. So, as long as you are there for his children, he will love you forever," she explained.

Peyton just lay there, mulling this over. This cast a whole new light on things. She still couldn't rush into things, though. She had been hurt too many times by people she trusted. She wanted to take away the heavy tension that filled the air around the girls. It was far too serious, considering the good things. "What I don't get is how I slept with Nathan so many times before Lucas and Jake so many times after. I only slept with Lucas once and he's the one who got me pregnant," she said.

Peyton succeeded in lightening the mood and the girls talked late into the night. They kept to light topics, but they all felt better after their earlier conversation.

**A/N: **_Longish chapter. Are you happy that she told? By the way it'll be a few chapters, but I need baby names. I know most people wanted her to have a boy and girl, but I do that all the time with twins, and I think that it'll be a nice change for Peyton to have two boys. Besides, my beta strongly suggested two boys. Well, let me know what you think! Thanks to my reviewers and to my beta._

**B/N: **_Beta Fishy wa neko jyanai._

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill. I don't own it, or the people in it. _


	22. Chapter 22

A month later the semester was ending

A month later the semester was ending. Peyton was well into her sixth month and she had gotten a lot bigger. She was getting very edgy. Lately it did not take much to irritate her. She was still working, however, both on her strip and at the recording agency, but in about a month she was planning on starting her maternity leave at the agency.

Lucas had helped her quite a bit. Most nights he slept on the couch and made midnight runs to the store when she was craving something they didn't have at the house. Peyton was still keeping their relationship strictly platonic, but he was falling even harder for her, the more time he spent near her.

Peyton was also developing more intense feelings for him, but she wouldn't admit it, not even to Haley. She was still trying to convince herself that she only liked him because of the care he showed for the babies she was carrying.

Haley was glad that classes were ending because it gave her more time to plan the wedding. They didn't want to do something huge, but her family was quite large, so it would be a lot of people. She was tempted to just run away and elope with him, but she was only going to do that as a last resort.

Haley had stayed at Nathan's apartment the night before. They were still only sleeping, but the sexual tension was increasing as the date of the wedding loomed nearer. They were both waiting for the date of the wedding with anticipation.

Peyton was trying to sleep in her room. Lucas was sleeping on the couch. Peyton threw back the covers and walked into the kitchen. She didn't know what she wanted exactly, but the babies were hungry.

Peyton looked inside the refrigerator. She pulled the strawberry ice cream out and set it on the counter. She grabbed the pretzels out of the pantry, but she noticed that they were out of chocolate sauce. She was really craving the chocolate sauce. She walked out to the living room.

Peyton could hear Lucas's snores from the couch. She approached him cautiously and tapped his shoulder. He didn't stir. She said his name and prodded his shoulder some more. He turned over, but showed no sign of waking up. Getting impatient, she gave his shoulder a shove and yelled his name in his ear.

Lucas sat up abruptly, unsure of what had woken him. Then he looked around and saw Peyton standing over the couch, her hands placed protectively on her stomach. "Yeah, what is it? Are you in pain?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and stretching, trying to fully wake up.

Peyton was mesmerized by the sight of his chest for a second. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she took a moment to appreciate his abs. She realized he had said something to her and broke out of her stupor. "What?" she closed her mouth and tried to recall what he had said. "Oh, no, I'm okay. It's just, we're out of chocolate syrup," she said, biting her lip.

Lucas stared at her for a minute, still trying to wake up. He looked over at the clock and saw the red numbers shining brightly in the dark room. 3:26. He was getting somewhat used to her waking him up practically every night, but he still was not used to waking up in the middle of the night.

Peyton wanted to just get her food and go to bed now. The sight of his naked chest was affecting her more than it should. She turned, about to walk back into the kitchen. "Nevermind, it's okay. You don't have to go. I can pick some up in the morning," she mumbled as she walked away.

Lucas vaguely heard her protests, as he was trying to hide a yawn. He stood, his blankets dropping at his feet. "No, I'm up now, don't worry about it. I'll be right back. Anything else you need?" he asked as he walked to the door.

Peyton bit her lip as she thought of the food they had in the house as opposed to what she was craving. She was about to shake her head, but then, with the hand on her stomach, she felt something that distracted her thoughts. "Hey, come over here," she said to him as she hobbled over to the couch. She sat down as he walked up to her, a worried look on his face. She took his hand before he could say anything, and placed it on her stomach. "Feel," she said.

It took a few seconds, but sure enough, he felt one of his boys kicking. He had felt it before, but it still amazed him every time. "That is so cool, Peyt," he said as he looked up at her, amazement on his face.

Peyton smiled. She was used to feeling the babies kick. It had been happening for a while. It was nice to see his reaction though. She still remembered the first time he had felt it.

_Flashback_

_The morning after Lucas had found out about the boys Peyton woke up in her bed. She walked out to make some breakfast to find that Haley was still in bed, due to her hangover, no doubt. Brooke had crashed on the couch too. Peyton made some coffee and pancakes._

_After she had eaten she took two aspirin and a bottle of water to Haley. She woke up Haley and then, taking a couple aspirin and a bottle of water to the living room, she woke Brooke up too. Both girls had pounding headaches, but they forced down a couple aspirin and in a couple hours they were okay._

_All three women got dressed and they were about to go shopping for maternity clothes for Peyton when Lucas came over. Peyton was in the living room, grabbing her purse and Brooke and Haley opened the door when he knocked._

_Peyton, who had been bending over with her hand on her stomach, felt one of the babies kick. She had felt it internally of course, but this time she felt it with the hand on her stomach. She fell onto the couch, both hands on her stomach now, and felt the babies kick again. "Haley, get in here," she called, excitement in her voice._

_Lucas, who had heard her call and thought something was wrong, rushed into the living room first. He saw her sitting, both hands placed on her stomach and approached cautiously. "Peyton are you okay?" he asked tenderly, kneeling in front of her._

_Haley and Brooke followed him into the room, but they were standing a few feet away. Peyton, who had been looking down at her stomach, looked up into Lucas's face. She saw the anxious look on his face, but she just smiled, taking his hands and placing them on her stomach. Noticing his curious look, she just muttered, "Wait, just wait."_

_Lucas left his hands on her stomach, hers covering his, and did as she asked. It was a few moments before he felt the kick. Then he felt another. He looked up at Peyton, the happiness written on his face. Peyton just nodded, a grin on her own face. It was then that Lucas realized that this was real, he was going to be a father, and, while he was still scared, he couldn't have been more proud._

_When Haley and Brooke realized what was happening they both moved closer so they could feel it too. Peyton felt a little odd, with the three of them standing around her, their hands on her stomach, but she let them._

_End Flashback_

Peyton bit her lip as she broke herself out of the memory. Suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to kiss Lucas, but she resisted. She didn't want to ruin their relationship. They were becoming friends and that was what she wanted. Or that was what she was trying to convince herself that she wanted.

She stood quickly. "So, um, do you mind going to the store?" she asked, backing away from him, back toward the kitchen. Right now she couldn't handle any more contact with him. She was also trying to convince herself that it was the overload of hormones that made her so attracted to him.

Lucas stood up, confused. He had to admit he thought he was getting closer to Peyton. He had thought they were having a moment. Every time he got to close, though, she retreated, building up her wall some more. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sure, I'm away now. You sure you don't want anything else?" he asked.

Peyton paused for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope, nothing else. Thanks for asking though. I'll see you when you get back," she said, retreating into the kitchen before he could say anything else. She let out a breath of relief when she heard the front door close.

Since she didn't want to eat the ice cream without the chocolate sauce, she pulled out the pickles and sat it on the counter. Then she heaved herself onto the barstool next to the counter. She couldn't believe how big her stomach was, and she still had two and a half months to go.

She sat, munching on pickles and trying to ignore her feelings for Lucas as she waited for him to get back. Finally she heard the front door open once again and Lucas entered the kitchen, carrying a bag. He handed her the bag and she pulled the chocolate sauce out as he sat on the other bar stool, on the other side of the counter.

Peyton tried to concentrate on her bowl as she dished up some ice cream, then crunched up some pretzel over it, then poured some chocolate sauce on it. She put some pickles in the bowl and then put the containers away before heaving herself up onto the stool again. She dipped her spoon into the bowl and took a bite of her concoction before looking across the counter at him.

Lucas watched her, a look of disgust on his face as she added the pickles. "How can you even eat that?" he asked when she looked at him. She just smiled and took a bite of a pickle, covered in ice cream and chocolate sauce.

Peyton was enjoying the look on his face. It was kind of funny. She had always liked an odd mixture of foods, but due to the pregnancy she even surprised herself at the food she craved. "You should really try it," she said, sliding the bowl across the counter to him.

Lucas shook his head and pushed the bowl back at her. "No thank you. You can eat whatever you want, but that doesn't mean I want to try it," he said. She just shrugged. Before she could continue on the food subject he continued. "Listen, I was thinking that maybe we should decide on baby names," he breached the subject carefully, waiting for her reaction.

Peyton took another bite as she thought. She started biting her lip after she finished. "Well, what were you thinking?" she asked. She knew that the boys needed names. She was wondering what last name to give them, though. Something told her she should give them his last name, but she wasn't going to tell him that yet.

Lucas honestly hadn't expected her to accept the conversation so easily. "Well, my uncle has always been there for me, so maybe we could name one after him. I know how much your dad meant to you, so if you want, we could name one after him," he suggested.

Peyton immediately started shaking her head. She wanted her sons to have their own identities. "That's a nice idea, but no. I don't want them to be named after anybody. They've got to have their own names," she said.

Lucas thought about this for a second. "Well, then, what do you suggest?" he asked. She did make a valid point, but he wanted them to have nice, strong names. There was also the issue of their last name, but he didn't want to bring that up yet.

Peyton bit her lip, thinking. "I've always liked the name Daniel," she finally said. It was true. Ever since she was little, there was something about that name. She had always planned on naming one of her kids that one day.

Lucas scoffed, shaking his head immediately. Peyton looked over at him, annoyed at the immediate dismissal of the name. "My father's name is Dan, so no I don't like the name Daniel," he quickly explained.

Peyton nodded with understanding. "I guess that's a definite negative for the name Daniel then," she said as she started scraping the last bit of ice cream from her bowl. She walked over to the sink and rinsed her bowl before putting it in the dishwasher. "Well, I'm tired, can we continue this conversation another day?" she asked.

Lucas didn't want to end the conversation. "No, come on, we've started this conversation, let's finish it. They need names," he persisted. "How about the name Jason, I like the name Jason," he said. "Steven is a good name too," he said.

Peyton thought about it. She considered it for awhile. They were both good first names. Finally she nodded. "Okay, now they have possible first names. How about Bradley and Michael for middle names? Jason Bradley Scott and Steven Michael Scott," she suggested. Lucas thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'm not saying I won't change my mind, because it's possible that I will. Right now, all I want is to go to bed, though. So those are the tentative names," she said.

Lucas could tell she was tired so he just nodded. He stood and walked over to her. He bent down and, lifting her shirt, kissed her stomach, twice. "Good night Jason, good night Steven," he said before straightening. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Good night mommy," he said, turning and walking into the living room before she had time to react.

Peyton just stood there for a moment. Part of her wanted to invite him into her bed, just to sleep, but the other, more cautious, just decided to ignore it. She walked into her bedroom and fell into bed, thoughts of Lucas swimming in her mind.

**A/N: **_Okay, I'm not sure I like those names, exactly, but unless I get a really good idea for some other name, those are it. If anyone has any other suggestions, feel free to let me know. I'm not really good at naming boys. So let me know what you think, about the whole thing. Thanks to my reviewers and to my beta._

**B/N: **_The Beta fishy has also recommended some names…_

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill, I just don't own it._


	23. Chapter 23

Peyton woke up the next morning to find Haley in the kitchen

Peyton woke up the next morning to find Haley in the kitchen. "So you do remember where you live," she said sarcastically. "I can barely recognize you. Are you sure you're my best friend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Haley jumped at the sound of Peyton's voice, but then turned around to face her. "Ha, ha," she faked a laugh. She pulled Peyton into a hug. "How are my nephews doing?" she asked, and she sat back down, gesturing for Peyton to sit with her.

Peyton took the seat. "Hey that's right, I guess you will be their aunt, once you marry their uncle," she paused to think about it. "You know, I never imagined that you'd be related to my kids through marriage," she added wistfully.

Haley just took a sip of her coffee. "We're growing up, you know Peyt. You're pregnant and I'm getting married. We're going to have a lot of responsibility now," she paused. "Promise me that we'll always make time for each other. I mean, we haven't spent a lot of time together this month and I don't want us to grow apart," she finished, tears forming in her eyes as she stared determinedly at her coffee cup.

Peyton studied her best friend and could tell Haley had been thinking about this for a while. Peyton stood and pulled her best friend into a hug. "Our lives won't always be the same, Hales. Things will always be changing. One thing that is never going to change is the fact that you're my best friend. You've been there for me at times when no one else was. You helped me get through the hardest times. I'm never going to forget that. You're stuck with me for life," she said.

Haley couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Peyton still knew exactly the right thing to say. She broke the hug and wiped her tears. "Yeah, and to think I was actually scared of losing you. I really can't think why," she teased, her hand finding Peyton's and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley, but otherwise chose to ignore the comment. She decided it was a time to change the subject. "We've picked out baby names," she declared. Haley let out an excited squeal and waited for Peyton to tell her the names. "Jason Bradley Scott and Steven Michael Scott."

Haley smiled and rolled the names over in her mind. Something was clicking in her mind. It took her a moment, but she eventually figured it out. "Wait, wasn't Steven Derek's best friend. You know, the one you hooked up with in ninth grade, while they were seniors," she asked tentatively.

Peyton's eyes widened as realization hit her. She groaned. "We need a name change. I will not call my child Steven, now. Derek will tease me about it for sure. You know he just started talking to Steven again," she trailed off, lost in thought.

Both women thought for a moment. Haley slapped the table as the proverbial light bulb flashed on above her head. "I have a perfect name. It's so cute and fits perfectly with Michael," she paused a moment for dramatic affect. "Aiden," she said finally.

Peyton thought it over for a minute. Finally, she nodded. "I like it. I just need to inform Lucas of this change," she said. She got to her feel and waddled into the living room. She bent down over the back of the couch to wake Lucas up.

Lucas heard Peyton coming to the living room. He had heard her conversation with Haley. When Peyton began to shake his shoulder he swatted her hand away. "Can't I get any sleep around here?" he groaned.

Peyton watched as he sat up and stretched and she was once again inclined to forget about their strictly platonic relationship as she caught sight of his chest. "Just come into the kitchen. You can have some coffee," she paused before adding, "and for Christ's sake put a shirt on." She quickly went back into the kitchen before she could act on her thoughts.

Peyton poured Lucas a cup of coffee and herself a cup of milk, then she took a seat at the kitchen table again. Lucas ambled into the kitchen a few seconds later, pulling a shirt on. He took a seat and sipped at his coffee. "What was so important that you had to wake me up at," he glanced over at the clock, "eight in the morning when you had me up nearly half of last night?" he asked.

Haley glanced between the two, intrigued. She was wondering if maybe Peyton had finally put the issues aside and gotten together with Lucas, but Peyton, noticing Haley's look, shook her head. "Mind out of the gutter, Hales," she said, aiming a kick at Haley's legs under the table. "We were out of chocolate syrup. Then we decided on baby names. Which, by the way, Lucas, reminds me," she said as she turned her attention on Lucas. "I can not name our son Steven."

Lucas across the table at her, one eyebrow raised. "Why not? You agreed with me last night, the name sounded fine then. What changed?" he asked. He took another sip of his coffee as he waited for her answer.

Peyton hesitated, wondering how much to tell him. "Well, it's just, I lost my virginity to a guy named Steven," she mumbled under her breath. She knew Lucas had heard, however, when the look on his face changed from curious to amused. "He was my brother's best friend and Derek's only recently started talking to him again," she added, her voice more confident. "Anyway, I think the name Aiden sounds better with the middle name Michael," she finished, taking a drink of milk.

Lucas thought about arguing with her just for the sake of seeing her get annoyed, but then thought better of it. He had seen her temper. It was bad before she had gotten pregnant, and because of the hormones it was worse now. So he just nodded. "That sounds fine," he said.

Haley thought it was rather smart of Lucas not to argue with Peyton. Normally Peyton had control of her temper and it took a lot to set it off, but because of the hormones it was unwise to get on Peyton's bad side. "Hey, why don't we all do something together today? We can go out to lunch later with everyone, maybe," she suggested.

Peyton was about to agree, but then she remembered her appointment. She shook her head. "Can't, got my doctor's appointment later today. It'll be the first time Lucas gets to see the boys. We could all go out for breakfast now though. We can call Nathan and Brooke. We need to spend more time with her before she takes off. Did she ever let you know when she's leaving?" she asked, looking between Haley and Lucas.

Haley just shrugged, but Lucas had talked to Brooke just the day before. "Actually, she said she's leaving in two days so she can get settled, but she'll be back in time for Haley and Nathan's wedding," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck, wondering whether to mention the next part. "She said she got the number and location of the girl she wants to track down, and, if all goes well, she'll bring her to the wedding." It was kind of awkward to find out that the girl he had recently gotten out of a relationship with was into girls, but he just wanted Brooke happy.

Haley nodded, thinking this over. "Well, if we're going out for breakfast I should give Nathan a call to wake him up. He probably fell back to sleep already," she said as she stood, draining the rest of her coffee and walking over to put her cup in the sink.

Lucas stood up, too, also putting his now empty coffee cup in the sink. He grabbed Peyton's empty milk glass on the way. "Wait a second, Hales," he said. Haley, who was already on her way to grab the cordless phone off of its charger, stopped and turned to look at Lucas. "I'm going to have to go back to the apartment to change and shower anyway, so I can wake him. You guys can call Brooke. What time and where should we meet?" he asked.

Peyton stood too. She was standing halfway between Haley and Lucas. "Well, how about in an hour, at that little waffle place down town," she said, looking back and forth, between the two. They both seemed to agree. "I call first shower," she said to Haley before walking over and giving Lucas a quick kiss on the cheek. She disappeared down the hallway before either of them could really process what happened.

Lucas stared down the hallway where Peyton had disappeared, touching the place on his cheek where her lips had touched, then he looked at Haley, who was watching him, an amused expression on her face. He broke into a grin. "I think I'm making progress," he muttered before heading into the living room to grab his shoes.

Haley waited for him to leave before she walked down the hallway and entered Peyton's bedroom, where she found Peyton sitting on the bed with her face in her hands. "I don't know, Haley," she spoke before Haley could say anything. "I'm trying to convince myself it's just hormones, but I just don't know," she lifted her head out of her hands to look at her best friend.

Haley was rooting for Peyton and Lucas to get together, but she knew that now was not the right time to say so. If she pushed Peyton, Peyton would just turn and run in the other direction, figuratively speaking. "Well, you can't keep sending him mixed signals, Peyt. You've got to figure out what it is you want from him and just go for it. He's going to be here for you no matter what, just stop messing with his mind," she let her words sink in for a few minutes before adding. "Now, didn't you say you called the first shower?"

Peyton, who had been thinking about Lucas, trying to decipher her feelings, pulled herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, let me just grab something to wear," she said. She went through her closet, picking out one of the new outfits she had bought while shopping for maternity clothes with Brooke. Brooke had complained the whole time, saying that she would one day make a maternity line that held better looking clothes.

While Peyton was in the shower Haley called Brooke to let her know that she was invited to breakfast with them. Brooke accepted and agreed to meet them at the arranged time, thought she complained about the early hour. After Haley had showered and gotten dressed, they took Peyton's car to the waffle shop, though Peyton let Haley drive.

Lucas and Nathan were already there. Haley walked up to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. Soon they were kissing as if they were the only ones there. Peyton walked up to Lucas and eyed the couple wearily. "They act as if they didn't wake up in the same bed together this morning," she muttered to him.

Lucas nodded, trying to take his eyes off the couple. It was kind of like a train wreck though, you don't want to watch it, but you can't seem to take your eyes off it. Finally he took his gaze of Nathan and Haley and looked over at Peyton. She was wearing a pair of dark maternity jeans and a black tee shirt that barely fit over her expanding stomach. She hadn't done anything special with her hair or make-up, but he still looked gorgeous to him.

Peyton noticed Lucas staring at her and turned to look at him. "What?" she questioned. He didn't answer, just shook his head slightly, still looking at her. Peyton brought her hands up to her hair. "What? Am I having a bad hair day or something? What?" she asked again, reaching into her purse for her compact.

Lucas stopped her movement by placing his hand on her arm. "No, it's not that," he said as she looked up at him again. "You're just," he paused, not wanting to scare her away, but he finally decided to finish his sentence, "beautiful," he uttered the last word so softly that she could barely hear it.

Peyton, who had felt the spark of electricity at his touch, didn't know what to make of his comment. She could tell he meant it, but she didn't know how to respond. She decided to take the sarcastic route. "I'm fat, but you better say that because it's you're fault I'm this way," she finally said, trying to break the moment they were having.

It worked, the moment was effectively was broken. They both averted their gazes. Thankfully, though, at this time Brooke entered the building and Nathan and Haley decided to end their make-out session.

They found a table and Peyton made sure that Brooke was sitting in between her and Lucas. They made light conversation as they waited for their waiter. Once again Peyton was the last to order. "I'll take a Belgian waffle with two scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage and bacon on the side," she said. The waiter asked her what she would like to drink, looking slightly alarmed at the amount of food she had ordered. "I'll have water," she said, looking pointedly down at her stomach, trying to ignore the waiters look.

They made the same light conversation as they ate. Peyton stayed out of the conversation, trying to focus on her food and avoid talking to Lucas. When she had cleared her plate Brooke quipped, "Goodness, P. Sawyer, how do you put so much food away?" she asked.

Peyton looked up and glared at the petite brunette. "Don't even. I am eating for three people. This is all his fault," she glared accusingly at Lucas. She was kind of on edge from the moment earlier and Haley's words kept echoing in her mind. The problem was, she couldn't decide what she wanted.

Haley glanced at Peyton and could tell a change of subject was in order. "Hey, Brooke, what's this about you leaving in two days?" she said, trying to bring the focus on Brooke and off of Peyton.

Brooke took the bait and started talking about her plan. She was going to leave in a couple of days so she could get settled in New York and see if she could try and sort out her feelings. She promised that she could be back in time for the wedding though. Peyton wasn't listening to the conversation. Her mind was stuck on Lucas.

Brooke noticed that Peyton was in her own world. She gently nudged her shoulder into Peyton's. "Earth to Peyton," she said. When she finally had Peyton's attention she asked, "So what do you plan on naming the boys? We can't keep calling them that forever you know. Have you and Lucas talked about baby names yet?" she asked.

Peyton smiled at the thought of her sons and her hand automatically moved to rest on her stomach. "Yeah, actually, we decided this morning. Jason Bradley Scott and Aiden Michael Scott," she said, the joy seeping into her voice. Sure she was scared of being a mother, but another part of her was excited.

Lucas glanced at his watch. "Speaking of my sons, isn't your appointment soon?" he asked Peyton. Peyton looked down at her own watch, her eyes widening as she realized the time. She jumped up as fast as a woman six months pregnant with twins can jump. She grabbed her purse, taking out some money to pay for her food. "Relax, Peyton, I'll pay for you," Lucas said, already throwing enough money on the table for the both of them.

Peyton wanted to object, but she knew it would be useless and would only cause them to be late to the appointment. Instead she looked at Haley. "You can get a ride with Nathan, right?" she said. Haley nodded and Peyton said her goodbyes, giving Haley and Brooke hugs and nodding goodbye to Nathan.

Peyton waited for Lucas to say goodbye before leading the way quickly out of the building. Lucas tried to get her to slow down, but she shook her head adamantly. "I've never been late to a doctor's appointment and I don't intend to start now," she said as they reached her car. Soon enough, they had reached the doctor's office, and she was quickly let in. She changed into the hospital gown and waited for the doctor to come in and start the ultra sound.

When the sound of two heartbeats came through the machine Lucas was amazed. He just stared at the screen as the doctor pointed things out. _Those are my boys,_ the thought kept running through his head throughout the whole appointment and he didn't really take in a word of while the doctor said, though he did understand that both babies were healthy.

When they were leaving Peyton looked at Lucas, wondering what was going through his mind. He had been quiet the whole time and while she knew it was a little overwhelming, she had no idea what he was thinking. "So, Daddy, what's on your mind?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow.

Lucas broke out of his thoughts and looked at her. He had never wanted to kiss her more than he did at that moment. Seeing the babies on the screen, knowing that she had made them, with his help, that only made him want to be with her so much more. Another part of him was scared out of his mind. He was wondering whether he was actually ready to be a father, but he knew then that he would try his hardest, no matter what curves life threw their way.

Peyton stared at him for a moment. She needed to know what he was thinking. She was scared, but the thought that he was going to help her through this, that kept her going. If he was having second thoughts, well, she wasn't sure she could do it without him.

Lucas realized Peyton was waiting for him to say something. "I'm scared out of my mind," he said. Peyton cringed and bit her lip, looking down at her feet. Lucas took her hand and used his other hand to lift her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "I know that, together, we can do this. I'm not saying it won't be hard, but I think we can manage," he finished.

Peyton smiled, relieved. She had the sudden impulse to kiss him, but pushed it aside. She still didn't know what she wanted to do and she didn't want to lead him on. So she broke away from him and started walking to her car. "You know what, I think you might be right," she said to herself as he followed her.

**A/N: **_I know, Peyton's indecision is frustrating, but bear with me here people. Things will work out. Thank you for your name suggestions, but I think I will stick with these names. I kind of like them. Any comments on the story, good or bad, go ahead and leave a review. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't, in any way, own any part of One Tree Hill._


	24. Chapter 24

A few months later Peyton's due date was drawing nearer

A few months later Peyton's due date was drawing nearer. She could barely walk due to her large stomach and spent most of her time on the couch, while Lucas, and sometimes Haley, did things for her. She spent a lot of time drawing, sometimes for her strip, but also just to pass the time.

Lucas was still spending a lot of time at Peyton's apartment, but Haley was spending more time at the apartment, too. She spent a lot of time planning the wedding with Peyton. She also was planning a surprise baby shower for Peyton and, surprisingly, Peyton had no idea.

Brooke was even flying in for it. She had been successful in her mission and was bringing someone along with her. She was planning on staying a month, leaving soon after Haley and Nathan's wedding.

Right now Peyton was at her doctor's appointment. Lucas was checking his phone every few minutes, though Peyton didn't know why. "Will you stop acting like you have somewhere to be that's more important than this?" she hissed as the doctor, having already finished with the check up, went to get the ultra sound machine.

Lucas looked over at her apologetically. It wasn't that he wanted to leave. He just needed to know whether it was safe to take her home as soon as the appointment ended or not. He couldn't tell her that, though, because that would give away the surprise. So he shoved his phone in his pocket and made a mental note to not check it as much.

The ultra sound technician came in a few moments later and Lucas took Peyton's hand as they saw their babies on the screen. "Everything seems to be coming along just fine. They're well developed and everything. They're ready to come," the technician said with a smile as she handed Peyton a towel to wipe the gel off of her stomach.

About fifteen minutes later they were walking to Peyton's car. She tossed him her keys. "I really don't feel like driving," she said when he gave her a questioning look. She hadn't let him drive her car yet. Very few people got to drive her car. The only other person she allowed regularly to drive her car was Haley.

Lucas stared at her for a second. He knew how much she loved her car. He knew it was something other than the fact that she didn't want to drive that was making her give him the keys. He just didn't have any idea what it meant.

After a moment Peyton broke the eye contact and walked to the passenger's side. "Are we gonna get in or are you going to stare at me all day?" she asked, her familiar sarcasm dripping from her voice. She still hadn't made any decisions regarding him. He hadn't brought up the subject of them as a couple either, though, so she thought it best to leave it alone. She didn't even know if he wanted to move their relationship past the platonic stage anymore.

Lucas followed and got in the driver's seat. He still hadn't gotten the text from Haley, telling him things were ready to go. He searched his mind for ideas as he started driving. Finally he ended up at a nearby basketball court. He wasn't really planning on getting out of the car-he didn't have a basketball with him-he just wanted to talk.

Peyton looked at him curiously. She was hoping that he didn't actually expect her to get out of the car and play basketball. After studying him for a moment she realized that he wanted to talk. She had a feeling that the time for her to make a decision was fast approaching.

Lucas glanced at Peyton and saw that she was biting her lip. That usually meant that she was thinking hard about something. She did it a lot while she was drawing, he had noticed. He leaned over and gently used his hand to move her jaw so her teeth would release her lip. She glanced at him and they made eye contact. "You shouldn't chew," he said, his hand still cupping her cheek.

Peyton took in a deep breath. She loved the feel of his skin on hers. She was still having doubts, but she let his hand linger. She didn't want to be the one to break the silence because she could tell he had something he wanted to say.

Without warning, Lucas leaned over and caught Peyton's lips in a feather-light kiss. Peyton's eyes widened as he moved back, looking for her reaction. Peyton lightly traced her bottom lip with her tongue, her gaze locked on his, before pulling him close and kissing him.

The kiss took the breath of both of them. They only broke apart because Lucas's cell phone beeped, informing him that he had a text message. Peyton pulled away, and sat in the passenger's seat, looking forward.

Lucas cursed the timing and glanced at the display of the cell phone. He saw that the message was from Haley. It was time to go. He thought about staying and forcing Peyton to talk to him about what had happened, but decided that with Peyton, it's best not to push. He started the car again and drove in the direction of Peyton's apartment.

Peyton's thoughts were racing as they drove. The kiss was amazing. As it was happening she had never wanted it to end. Now that it was over though, all the same doubts were back. She knew she would have to talk it all out with Lucas eventually. She was wondering why he hadn't forced the conversation right then and she wondered who had texted him.

When they reached the apartment Peyton got out of the car and walked to the door of her apartment. She only waited for Lucas because he had her car keys, the same key chain which held her keys to the apartment. Lucas gestured for her to open the door.

Peyton looked at him for a second, before turning the door knob and pushing the door open. She had walked a few steps into the house and was at the entrance to the living room when she noticed the party and everyone jumped out and yelled 'Surprise!' Peyton glanced around and realized that Haley had thrown her a baby shower.

Haley saw the look on her best friend's face. Then a moment later she saw the realization cross Peyton's features. Peyton looked through the crowd, saw Haley, and started making her way toward Haley, but Brooke jumped into her path.

Peyton was surprised when Brooke pulled her into a hug, but hugged her back nonetheless. When Brooke pulled back a little Peyton noticed Brooke's smile was a little bigger than normal, and it wasn't a fake, cheerleading smile either, it was from pure happiness.

It was then Peyton noticed the redhead that was standing hesitantly at Brooke's side. Brooke stepped away from Peyton and took the redhead's hand. "Peyton, this is my girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel, this is my good friend, Peyton," Brooke made the introductions. Brooke leaned closer to Rachel and added, in a conspiratorial whisper, "She's the one having Lucas's babies."

Peyton threw a quick glare at Brooke before turning to Rachel and smiling, holding her hand out for Rachel to shake. After they shook hands, Peyton said, "It's nice meeting you, but I have to go ye- excuse me, I mean, talk, to Haley," she said before moving her way through the room, toward Haley.

Haley saw Peyton coming toward her and knew Peyton wasn't pleased. Well, that's not necessarily true; Peyton was pleasantly surprised at the party. She was just not happy with the fact that the party was a surprise. "You couldn't have at least warned me," Peyton hissed as she reached Haley.

Haley smiled nervously. She had known when Peyton had left for the appointment that Peyton wouldn't be happy with the outfit she was wearing. Haley knew that Peyton hadn't put any make-up on, and her clothes weren't exactly right for a party, but she couldn't have exactly made Peyton change without looking suspicious.

So Haley shrugged. "You look fine. Besides, if you really want, you can go change. I thought we needed a stress-free time though. You know, a break from all the wedding planning and baby preparations. Besides, once you open your gifts, we'll know what we still need and we can go shopping for the nursery," she explained.

Peyton took a deep calming breath, but she could see Haley's point. She nodded. "Okay, alright, I'll go along with this. Let's get this party started," she said with a grin. Haley smiled too and got Peyton seated so they could start the first game.

A few hours later almost everybody had left. Only Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Brooke and Rachel were still hanging around. Peyton was sitting on the couch with her feet up, in Lucas's lap. Lucas was next to her, rubbing her feet absently. Nathan was sitting in a chair, Haley on the ground between his legs. Brooke and Rachel were sitting on the loveseat, leaning on each other, their hands intertwined.

Peyton, who had been leaning back, her eyes closed, opened her eyes and looked over at Brooke. "So, what happened? Why are you here and how long are you here for?" she asked sharply. They hadn't gotten a chance to discuss it during the party.

Brooke smiled and glanced over at Rachel, squeezing her hand before looking back at Peyton. "Well, I'm all settled there, now. Haley called me and told me that she was throwing this thing for you, and I couldn't resist coming back a little early," she said, a sly smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Peyton studied her for a minute before nodding. Then she looked over at Haley. "I still can't believe you planned this without me knowing. How did you manage to not tell me? You can't keep a secret from anyone, let alone me," she said.

Haley stuck her tongue out at Peyton. "I can keep a secret, obviously," she said. Peyton knew she wasn't going to saying anything else. "You did get a lot of good stuff," she added, looking around the living room, eyeing all the boxes. "You know what, with what we already have, I think we have everything."

Peyton looked around at everything and nodded. Then she looked between Lucas and Nathan, an evil smirk on her face. "Lucky for you guys. You can start tomorrow," she said. She was thinking about their extra bedroom. They had moved the old furniture out of the room already. "The room's ready to be painted. Haley and I have picked out the paint already. So you guys better get to bed early tonight," she added.

Lucas and Nathan exchanged looks. "What do you mean, 'you guys'?" Nathan asked. Lucas already had a feeling he knew exactly what she meant.

Peyton smiled innocently. "Well, being around paint fumes would be bad for the babies, so I can't paint. Besides, I think us girls need some time to ourselves tomorrow," she said, looking from Brooke and Rachel, to Haley, and nodding.

Lucas's hands stopped their movement. "So you want us to do the whole nursery, all on our own?" he asked her. Brooke was laughing. "I love how you think, P. Sawyer," she said at the same time.

Lucas looked at his brother, but Haley was already gazing up at him, and he knew Nathan would have to agree. "Alright, fine, but you're at our mercy," Peyton looked over at him, her eyebrow raised. "You know, we're not exactly interior decorators. Don't expect it to look great in there," he said, his voice calm.

Peyton stared at him for a minute and he stared straight back at her. The memory of their earlier kiss washed over her and she looked away. "I think I'm willing to take that chance," she said as she pulled her feet out of his lap and set them on the floor.

Haley studied Peyton as she got up, with some struggle, and then walked to the bathroom. She could tell something had happened between Peyton and Lucas. "What happened at the doctor's appointment?" she asked as she turned her gaze on Lucas.

Lucas tried to feign ignorance, but the look on Haley's face stopped him mid-shrug. "Alright, fine. We kissed after the appointment. I don't know what it means, though, so don't ask me," he finally said.

Haley thought about this, but before she could say anything Peyton came back from the bathroom. "Listen, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Rachel, once again, it was nice to meet you. See you tomorrow Brooke, Nathan. Hales, where are you staying tonight?" she asked

As Haley was deciding where she was sleeping, Brooke and Rachel got up and said bye to everyone before leaving. They were staying at a hotel room, despite Peyton and Haley's offers that they could sleep in their living room. Peyton sent Haley a look that said she wanted Haley to stay at their apartment. "I guess I'll stay here," she said, looking at Nathan.

They both got up and went to the door so they could say goodnight, leaving Peyton and Lucas in the living room. Peyton waved awkwardly and turned around, trying to make a fast get away. Lucas jumped to his feet, "Wait, Peyton," he called, crossing the living room.

Peyton bit her lip as she turned around. "Listen, I know we'll have to talk about the kiss eventually. Right now, though, I really am tired. So, please, can we talk about it tomorrow?" she asked. Lucas studied her for a minute before nodding hesitantly. Peyton gave a small smile before turning around and quickly hurrying down the hall to her bedroom.

**A/N: **_This is almost over. Only a couple more chapters, I think. I am going to do a sequel though. I've already got most of it planned out. As always, I encourage you to review, whether you like this chapter, or you hate it. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta._

**B/N: **_This has been betaed by a genuine Beta fishy._

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own it._


	25. Chapter 25

Peyton stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Lucas as he looked around the room, trying to make sure it looked perfect

Peyton stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Lucas as he looked around the room, trying to make sure it looked perfect. "Amazing," she muttered as she looked around the room that, just that morning had been an empty room, and was now a nursery, complete with the freshly painted walls, two cribs, and other odd assortment of items used for taking care of the babies.

Lucas spun and saw Peyton standing there. "Nate just left. I didn't think you'd be back yet," he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You like it?" he asked, as he had not heard exactly what she had said.

Peyton tore her gaze from the room and her hazel eyes met his blue eyes. "I love it," she said honestly. It looked so good; she could hardly believe that they had completed so much in one day.

Lucas shrugged, gesturing around the room, his eyes never leaving hers. "The walls may not be completely dry yet. So I can probably push the cribs further into the corners tomorrow, or sometime," he said, vaguely wondering where everyone else was.

Peyton seemed to read the question in his eyes. "Brooke and Rachel went back to their hotel room. Haley went to your apartment to meet up with Nathan. I promised you we would talk today," her voice lowered as she said the last sentence. "I think I'm going to go sit down, though. I've been feeling kind of dizzy today. That's what I get, for going shopping with Brooke while I'm about to burst," she made a valiant attempt at being sarcastic, but she bent down and clutched her stomach as she felt her stomach cramp again.

Lucas was at her side in an instant. He barely caught her, right before she reached the ground. He wrapped one arm around her back, placed the other behind her knees, and lifted. He started in the direction of the living room, but then he turned and headed for the front door. Her water had broken.

As the pain passed, Peyton noticed that Lucas was carrying her. Instead of asking him to put her down, however, she just tightened her grip on him. She had woken up with a sense that the babies were coming today, though she had tried to pretend they weren't.

Lucas was just outside the front door when he realized his dilemma. Her car was parked behind his, but he didn't have her keys. "Peyton, where are your keys?" he asked. Peyton let go of him with one hand and reached into her pocket, pulling out her key chain. The top was down on her car and he lowered her into the passenger's seat before jumping into the driver's seat and taking the keys from her.

Halfway through the drive to the hospital Peyton felt another contraction. She leaned forward. Lucas took one hand from the wheel and held it out to her. Peyton clutched at his hand, squeezing it hard. It gave her more comfort than he realized.

When they made it to the hospital Lucas jumped out of the car, once again picking her up and carrying her. He ran into the emergency room. There were plenty of people in the waiting room, but he ran right up to the nurse. "She's in labor. She's having twins," he shouted at her.

The nurse gestured to a male nurse, who brought out a wheelchair. Lucas lowered Peyton into it, but when he made to follow the male nurse, the woman behind the counter stopped him. "Who are you, sir?" she asked.

Lucas glanced at her, aggravated. "I'm the father," he said, his eyes finding Peyton again as the male nurse pushed her down the hallway and through a set of double doors. The nurse looked unaffected by his annoyance.

She handed him some paperwork. "Fill this out. We'll let you know when she's situated in a room and you can go back. Can you tell me her name, and the name of her doctor?" she asked, glancing at her computer as Lucas looked down at the papers, then back up at the nurse.

"Peyton Sawyer, her doctor is Dr. Gates," he muttered to the nurse, who instantly turned her back on him. He turned, looking once more at the stack of papers. He realized that he had to call Haley and stepped closer to the wall, so he was out of the way as he pulled out his cell phone. On the third ring Haley answered and before she could say anything he started speaking. "We're at the hospital. Could you bring her insurance information?" he asked.

Haley paused for a few seconds. Nathan was kissing her neck. She stood up. "Wait, wait, she's having the babies?" she asked, holding a hand up to Nathan so he would stop and she could think. Lucas responded in the affirmative. "Okay, I'll be there soon. Did you call Brooke, or should I?" she asked.

They talked for a few more minutes before Haley hung up the phone. Nathan was sitting up now. Haley began dialing another number. "So much for the quiet night in," she scoffed. "You're about to be an uncle," she added at his confused look. "Brooke, Peyton's having the babies right now. I'm about to head down to the hospital," she informed Brooke. When she finished talking to Brooke she tossed the phone down, but she didn't know what to do.

Nathan stood as Haley looked around, lost. "Just take a deep breath," he said, placing a reassuring hand in the small of her back. He led her to the front door as she followed his instructions. She was about to get in the drivers seat of her car because it was parked behind Nathan's, but Nathan took her keys from her. "I'll drive."

Haley just nodded. "We need to go to my apartment so I can pick up Peyton's proof of insurance," she said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Haley was thinking of what she needed to get from the house as they drove. She couldn't believe her best friend was about to have babies. Not just one, but two!

Nathan was glancing at Haley every few seconds. He was afraid she was going to start hyperventilating. "Haley, just breathe. Calm down and breathe," he said, taking on hand off the wheel and taking her hand.

Haley looked over and smiled as she took a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth. "It's just so weird. I mean, we've known that this day was going to come. I just don't think I'm prepared for it," she said, though she was a lot calmer, mainly due to the fact that she was holding Nathan's hand.

Nathan nodded, his eyes on the road. When he stopped at a red light, just around the corner from the apartment, he looked over at Haley. "It'll all be okay," he said. She met his gaze and he knew what she wanted him to say. "I promise, it'll all be okay," he gave her hand a squeeze and leaned over for a quick kiss.

As he was pulling back the light changed to green and he turned the corner, pulling to a stop in front of the apartment. Haley ran into the apartment and few minutes later she was getting back in the car, holding a stack of papers. Nathan pulled away from the curb and started driving in the direction of the hospital.

When Lucas got off the phone with Haley he paced around the waiting room, not even bothering with the paperwork. His mind wouldn't be able to concentrate on paperwork. He was more concerned with the fact that he was about to be a father.

Brooke came into the hospital first, pulling Rachel along, their hands linked. As soon as she saw Lucas she dropped Rachel's hand, ran forward, and hugged Lucas. Lucas hugged her, thankful for the comfort. When he pulled back, Brooke could see the worry in his face. "What if I'm a bad father?" he voiced his concerns.

Brooke smiled and rubbed his back reassuringly. She pulled him into a chair before responding. "Don't worry about that. You're going to be a great dad. You love those boys already, and you haven't even seen them yet," she said.

Lucas nodded, but he was still doubtful. "What if I turn out like my dad? What if I push them too hard to do something they don't want to do? What if they don't like me?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Brooke shook her head. "You are nothing like your father, Luke. Nothing. You know I wouldn't have ever been with you if you were half the ass your father is. Besides, you already know what he was like, and you know you don't want to be him. You have too good a heart to ever be your dad," she said forcefully.

Lucas nodded, slightly more convinced. Before he could reply, though, two things happened: Haley came in, followed by Nathan, and the nurse appeared again, looking for Lucas. Lucas got up, glanced at Haley, then rushed over to the nurse.

The nurse handed him a pair of scrubs. "You're the father of the babies of Peyton Sawyer, correct?" she asked. Lucas nodded. "Put those on and you come back. She's asking for you," the nurse said.

Lucas walked over to Haley. He handed her the paperwork and told them what was going on. The only thing they could do was wait as Lucas changed into the scrubs, then went back to Peyton, in the delivery room.

Peyton was having a contraction when he came in. As soon as the pain passed, she scowled at him. "I hate you," she said. Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. "You did this to me. You're never allowed near me again," she spoke carefully.

Lucas watched her for a few minutes. He was about to step away, knowing exactly how she would react. "Alright then, I'll just go away," he took one step backward. Peyton was hit by another contraction and she grabbed his hand, pulling him back as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

Peyton was breathing hard as the pain passed. She rested one hand on her stomach, the other still holding tightly to Lucas's. "What if I'm a bad mother? I don't know how to relate to little boys. What if we're not ready?" her voice was so soft, she could barely hear it herself, but she knew Lucas had heard her.

Lucas squeezed her hand lightly and stepped even closer, as close as he could get without getting onto the bed with her. "Peyton, you'll be great. A boy needs his mother, I promise you that. They'll love you," he paused. "How could they not? You're a great person, you're amazing. They'll be lucky to have you as a mother," he said.

While Peyton was trying to think of a response to that, another contraction came and she squeezed Lucas's hand again. When the pain passed and she opened her eyes again, a nurse had entered the room. "You can get up and walk around some, it might help," the nurse said after she had examined Peyton. "You're only at seven centimeters right now, the same as when you came in. The doctor should come in to check on you in about a half hour," the nurse added before she left.

Lucas looked down at Peyton. "Do you want to try walking?" he asked her. Peyton thought about it, before nodding. Lucas helped her out of the bed and she held onto his arm as they walked in circles around the room.

After a few minutes she stopped, and looked up at him. "You know, Luke, I, um, didn't mean it when I said I hate you. So I'm apologizing now, because I'm probably going to say it a lot," she said. Lucas looked at her, an amused smile on his face. He didn't get a chance to speak, though, before Peyton continued. She knew she only had a limited amount of time before the next contraction came. She also knew that if she didn't hurry up and say what she needed to say, she would lose her nerve. "Well, I've been thinking. I'm not opposed to the idea of an 'us', but I don't think I'm ready for 'us', yet," she spoke quickly, because she could already feel the next contraction coming.

Lucas held her up as the pain washed over her. She was clutching tightly to his arm. When the pain had passed and she straightened again, she looked up at him. Lucas kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll wait for you forever, Peyton," he said. He wrapped his arm around her as they started walking around the room again.

Another hour passed before the doctor came in to check on Peyton. She was sitting in the bed, Lucas standing at her side. After the doctor had left Peyton looked at Lucas again. "What I said came out wrong," she said. "It's not that I'm not ready for 'us'. It's just that I'm not ready for everyone to know about 'us'," she explained. The thoughts had been bouncing around her mind for a long time, but between the pain and the nurses, she hadn't spoken them yet.

Another contraction came. There was less time in between them now. Lucas leaned over and gave her a light kiss when her pain had passed. "Like I said, I'll wait for you forever. As long as I am with you, and our sons, that's all that matters. If you don't want to tell our friends we're a couple, that's fine," he reassured her. "We don't need to talk about this now, though," he said.

The hours passed. In the waiting room, Rachel had her arm around Brooke, and Brooke was dozing on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel had her head resting against Brooke's, and she was asleep. Nathan was watching his fiancée pace the floor. "Haley, it's past midnight. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor," he said, an amused tone to his voice.

Haley looked over to Nathan, about to retort, but then Lucas entered the room. Brooke, who had woke up at the sound of Nathan's voice, jumped up. Rachel jerked away and followed after Brooke as they gathered around Lucas. "You can come back now," he said cryptically, before turning back in the direction he came.

They followed him back into the delivery room, where Peyton, looking exhausted and drenched in sweat, was holding two babies wrapped in blue blankets. She had a huge smile on her face, and was making cooing sounds at the boys. Haley rushed forward, followed by Brooke. Lucas walked around to the other side of the bed. Nathan stood behind Haley and Rachel stood by the foot of the bed.

Peyton smiled up at her friends. She knew what Haley was dying to ask, so she offered before Haley could speak. "Want to hold one?" Haley immediately took one of the baby boys and Brooke took the other. "Haley, you're holding Jason Bradley Scott. Brooke, you're holding Aidan Michael Scott," she said.

The babies got passed around and eventually, Jason ended up in the arms of his father, while Peyton ended up holding Aidan. They all stood around and talked for a while before a nurse came in and took the babies, saying that everyone had to leave, Peyton was being moved to another room and they could see her tomorrow.

Everyone congratulated the new parents and gave them hugs before leaving the room. Lucas hung back. He kissed Peyton with a fierce passion. "Seeing you tonight, and seeing Jason and Aidan for the first time, that just made me sure of what I already knew. We're meant to be, Peyton, and it'll all work out," he said.

Peyton nodded. It was amazing what the sight of her sons did to her. She was surer of this than she ever had been in her life, about anything. She was definitely glad that she had told Lucas she wanted to be with him. She knew it would all work out. Right now, though, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. So she waved him out, and was asleep by the time the nurse came in to move her to the room she should be sleeping in.

**A/N: **_This is drawing to a close. I can't believe it's almost over. There will be a sequel though, because I like this story. As always, I'd love for you to review. This fic has gotten more reviews than any of my fics. Thanks to my reviewers and my beta._

**B/N: **_Ponyo is not as good as Spirited Away…_

**Disclaimer: **_One Tree Hill. Amazing show, but as much as I'd love to own it, I just don't._


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a few weeks since the babies had been born and now it was the day before the wedding

It had been a few weeks since the babies had been born and now it was the day before the wedding. Peyton had lost most of the baby weight already, by going on a strict diet and exercising a lot. She had already been fitted for her dress, which was ready to be picked up. Everything was ready for the wedding.

Haley was planning on moving in with Nathan as soon as they got back from their honeymoon and Lucas was moving in with Peyton. They still hadn't told anybody that they were going out, so they had moved his stuff into Haley's empty bedroom for the time being. Peyton was quite surprised Haley hadn't noticed.

Everyone got along with Rachel quite well, which made Brooke happy. They were still staying in a hotel, and they planned on leaving for New York the day after the wedding. Brooke had an internship that started a couple weeks before classes started up again.

Haley was sleeping in the apartment she had shared with Peyton because it was the night before the wedding, but she was still over at Nathan's, gathering her stuff. Lucas was still at Peyton's apartment. He was standing in the doorway of the nursery, watching Peyton with an amused smile on his face.

Peyton, with Jason in her arms, was dancing around, trying to make Jason fall asleep. She was singing a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. As she spun around she noticed Lucas leaning against the doorframe. She stopped in her tracks and her voice died in her throat. Jason started getting fussy again, so she started rocking him. "What?" she asked Lucas, her voice soft so that Jason would fall asleep.

Lucas shrugged and pushed himself off of the doorframe. He walked into the room and approached Peyton. He looked down at Jason, who was starting to close his eyes. While Aidan has inherited his father's blue eyes, Jason's eyes were a mix of crystal clear blue and the green of Peyton's eyes. Jason's hair was blonde and already what little hair he had was starting to curl. Aidan's hair was straight, but it was auburn, like Peyton's had been when she was little, before it turned blonde.

As Peyton had rocked him back and forth, Jason had finally fallen asleep. "I think it was your singing keeping him up," Lucas joked as Peyton laid Jason in his crib. He smirked at Peyton as he covered Jason with a blanket.

Peyton stuck her tongue out playfully and walked over to the other side of the room, to check on Aidan. He was still sleeping peacefully. Peyton checked to make sure the baby monitor was still on, then quietly shoved Lucas out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Before Peyton had a chance to throw a sarcastic remark at him, Lucas had covered her mouth with his. Peyton forgot that he had insulted her singing and wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved slowly backwards, toward her bedroom.

They had made it all the way to the bed when they heard the front door open and close. "Peyton, your best friend has arrived. I come bearing pizza and snacks," Haley called through the house.

Lucas rested his forehead on Peyton's for a second. "You need to lock your front door more often," he muttered as Peyton shoved him away and jumped up. Peyton turned back for one more quick kiss before running out of the room. She met Haley in the living room.

Haley studied Peyton. Peyton looked innocently back at her friend. Finally Haley shrugged. "So, I brought your dress. You still have mine in your closet, right?" she asked. She had just finished talking when Lucas came into the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking from Peyton's flushed cheeks, to Lucas, who was shuffling his feet nervously.

Lucas took a deep breath. "My children do live here, you know. I was just checking on them. I'm not going to get to see them all night," he said, looking Haley in the eye. It was the truth, technically. Just not quite the whole truth.

Haley studied him for a minute, her eyes occasionally flitting to Peyton. Finally she turned to Peyton. "Let's go hang this in your closet," she said, giving Lucas a look that said it was time for him to go. Lucas put an offended look on his face. "Sorry, Luke, but this night is for girls only. Brooke and Rachel should be here soon actually. So you've got to go," she said before disappearing down the hall, into Peyton's room.

Lucas turned to Peyton. "You guys are going to have a sleep-over?" he asked. Peyton nodded, looking at him with one eyebrow raised, wondering what he was thinking. Lucas got a distant look in his eye. "I'm picturing you guys having a pillow fight," he said when she approached him.

Peyton smacked his arm. "Don't be such a guy. Or I won't kiss you goodbye," she said, lowering her voice. She knew they had a limited amount of time. Haley would probably go in and look at the boys, but that was not guaranteed.

Lucas immediately snapped his gaze to her. Peyton glanced over his shoulder and then gave him a chaste kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she started pushing him toward the front door. Lucas protested, but she pushed him outside. When they were right outside the front door he pulled it closed and covered her mouth with his, stopping her protests.

Peyton found herself deepening the kiss, even though she knew she should be pulling away. After a few seconds, she did pull away. "Lucas Scott, I swear if you don't get out of here, now, I won't let you sleep in my bed tomorrow," she threatened, but her cheeks were flushed and her heart was pounding in her ears.

Lucas smiled devilishly, but backed away. "See you tomorrow," he said as he walked away. He met Brooke and Rachel in the parking lot and said something to them before getting in his car and driving away.

Peyton waited outside for them. Brooke walked up to Peyton. "Waiting outside for us? How sweet of you," she said as she approached Peyton. She gave Peyton a quick hug. "Now, where are those babies of yours?" she asked before heading into the house. Rachel followed and Peyton followed Rachel, closing the front door behind herself.

She leaned against the door for a minute. Her heart was still thumping because of Lucas's kiss. She wondered briefly if she affected him the same way he affected her. She remembered just a few minutes ago, when Haley arrived and she had walked away. She smiled at the memory, knowing that she affected him the same way he affected her.

She pushed off the door and walked straight to the nursery. She knew all three girls would be in there. She only hoped that they hadn't woken up the boys, though she knew they probably had. They weren't the ones who had to put them to sleep.

Indeed, when she entered the nursery, Haley was holding Aidan, and Brooke was holding Jason, both of whom were awake and cooing happily. She sighed. "Did you guys have to wake them up? I just got them to go to sleep," she groaned.

Haley turned to face her best friend. She approached, bouncing Aidan slightly. "But Mama, we want to say hi to Aunt Haley," she said in a baby voice, scrunching her nose as she looked up at Peyton. "Listen to the boy, Peyton, he's smart already," she added with a smirk in her normal voice.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Haley, but took Aidan from her. She made faces at her son, then turned back to Haley. "How does it feel, your last night as a single woman. Tomorrow you'll be forever tied down," she said, her voice light and teasing, but the question was serious.

Brooke handed Jason to Haley. "Come on, let's move this party to the living room," she took Rachel's hand and left the room. Haley looked at Peyton and Peyton nodded, agreeing that they could take the boys.

Peyton and Haley settled on the couch, each still carrying one of the babies, and Brooke and Rachel curled up together the loveseat. "Are we watching a movie first? Or shall we just skip the movie and start gossiping- I mean talking," Brooke said. She took Rachel's hand and began absently making designs on Rachel's palm with her fingers.

Peyton gestured to Aidan and Jason. "I want to put these two back to sleep. So, as long as we're quiet, talking, I guess," she said as she began rocking Aidan. They started talking about the wedding and Aidan fell right back to sleep within ten minutes, but Jason was still wide awake.

Peyton remembered how she had tried putting him to sleep earlier and got an idea. "You know what, I have an idea about getting him to sleep," she gestured to Jason. "Sing to him Haley," she suggested. Haley's eyes got wide and she began to protest, but Peyton cut her off. "You've got a great voice, come on. He likes music; I'm just a crappy singer. As much as I love music, I haven't got the voice for it. You do, though, so come on. It's just us girls here," she pleaded.

Haley sighed, but they all knew Peyton had convinced her. "What should I sing?" she asked Peyton, an air of exasperation to her voice. Peyton gave her a knowing look. Haley's eyes widened, but she started singing before her nerves could get to her.

When Haley finished singing, Brooke and Rachel started clapping. "Tutor Girl, how come you never told me you could sing? You're really good," Brooke squealed. Haley just smiled modestly, without speaking.

Peyton spoke before Haley got the chance. "Brooke, lower your voice, Jason's asleep. Told you, Hales," she said as she stood, holding Aidan, and started walking toward the nursery, gesturing for Haley to follow with Jason. When they made it into the nursery they lowered the sleeping infants into their respective cribs. "Told you you're good, Haley, you just have to believe in yourself. I still say you should let me record you. I'm sure I can pull some strings and get you into the studio to record a demo," she said.

Haley shook her head, but clearly refrained from speaking because she didn't want to wake the babies. Peyton walked out of the nursery and into her bedroom. Haley closed the door to the nursery and went into the living room. Peyton followed a couple minutes later, carrying the baby monitor and her cell phone.

She had gotten a text from Lucas. After she typed out a reply she pressed send and dropped the phone into her lap, with the baby monitor. She looked over at Brooke. "Shouldn't she record a demo? She could really have a career with this singing thing. Am I right?" she said, gesturing toward Haley, so she wouldn't speak.

Haley was actually wondering what Brooke's opinion. She was sure that Peyton was wrong. She was sure she had no talent in singing. Brooke paused for a minute, before replying. "I think she'd be a great singer. She has to want it, though. You can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do," she said carefully.

Peyton scowled and she was about to say something back when she received another text. She giggled before replying. When she looked up she saw that all three women were looking at her. "What?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

Haley had not seen Peyton giggle because of a text message before. In fact, there were very few times she had ever seen Peyton giggle. "Who are you texting? This is supposed to be a girls night, you know," she reminded Peyton.

Peyton bit her lip, deciding to tell some semblance of the truth. She really wanted to be honest, but she was still hesitant. "I'm kind of seeing someone," she said, looking back at Haley. She knew if she were to break eye contact Haley would only assume she was lying.

Brooke was the one who spoke. "What about Lucas?" she asked. Peyton looked over at her, one eyebrow raised in question. "He ruined our relationship because he loves you. He would never have cheated on me otherwise. So, what about Lucas?" she asked, her voice rising.

Peyton winced, trying to think of an answer. "Lucas won't mind," she finally said, speaking slowly. It was the truth. "He already knows," she added hesitantly. She was afraid of giving too much away, even though she wanted to. She decided to stop there. She wanted to let them know, but she wanted to let everyone know at the same time, with Lucas at her side.

Brooke opened her mouth to protest, but Haley spoke up first. "What do you mean, he already knows? You told Lucas and not me? I want to meet this guy you're dating. Of course Lucas minds. Just because he didn't tell you he minds, doesn't mean he doesn't care," her voice was steadily rising.

Peyton held up her hands in surrender, but before she could defend herself she got another text. She looked at it and replied, a grin on her face. Then she looked back up and saw that she probably had just made the wrong move. "I didn't know you all speak for Lucas," she said sarcastically. She continued before they could say anything, though. "Listen, he does know and he really is fine with it. The guy will be at the wedding tomorrow. He's someone you already know. So can we just watch some movies, or something, and get on with tonight," she said.

There was silence for a few minutes before they all agreed. They popped in a DVD, ate some snacks and eventually they all fell asleep in the living room.

**A/N: **_Okay, next chapter is the wedding. I'm going to end it after the wedding. I think two more chapters. The sequel will pick up in a few years, after they've all finished with college and started their respective careers. I will probably take a break before writing it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'd really like some more. I'm hoping to break 200 reviews, so everyone who has a comment, good or bad, leave a review!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own One Tree Hill, or anything, really._


	27. Chapter 27

Haley woke up first the next morning

Haley woke up first the next morning. The girls had had a long night. They hadn't gotten to bed until late. Then the babies kept waking them up. Haley looked around for the cell phone she had recently bought. Peyton had made her get it, because they wouldn't be living together anymore, and Peyton wanted to be able to get in touch with Haley any time, no matter where she was.

It took a few seconds for Haley's eyes to focus on the time when she had picked up the phone. "Crap," the word slipped from her mouth as the numbers came into focus. She jumped up, hitting her head against Peyton's as her feet hit Brooke, who rolled over into Rachel. They were all on the floor. The other three girls sat up, looking at Haley groggily. "We should have got up half an hour ago," she said as she ran for the shower. An hour and a half later they were on the way to the church to get ready.

Haley was driving like a maniac. "Chill, Hales. We got showered and out of the house fast. We're right on time. Don't need to kill me or my sons," Peyton, who was stuck in the car with Haley, said sarcastically. She was watching the speed of the car though.

Haley noticed Peyton's firm grasp on the car door and let up on the accelerator a bit. "You're right, sorry," she said. It was mainly nerves that had her driving fast. She was worried that things weren't going to work out right, or that something would go wrong.

A little while later Haley was sitting in front of a mirror. Brooke had just finished her hair and make-up. Peyton came up behind her. Peyton was already wearing her Maid of Honor dress. "Hey, Hales, how are you doing?" she asked.

Haley took a deep breath. "You don't think I'm rushing, do you, Peyton?" she asked. She had been wondering the same thing all day. She had known Nathan less than a year, how was she supposed to know if they were forever? Should she wait and see if they lasted? How long would be the right amount of time to wait?

Peyton saw the doubt in her best friend's eyes. She reached out and took Haley's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Nathan loves you Haley. He'd give the world to you if he could. He'd do anything for you," she said, thinking that was what Haley was worried about.

Haley shook her head and turned so she was actually facing Peyton. "It's not that. I know I love him, and he loves me. Is it enough, though? What if we moved too fast and one day he'll wake up and realize that I'm not what he wants? What if I wake up one day and realize that we moved too fast?" she asked, desperation in her voice.

Peyton bit her lip as she tried to think of the best thing to say. She had been burned enough by love, so she wasn't sure what to say. "Haley, close your eyes and picture the future, say, five years from now. Where are you and who's beside you?" she asked. "Then ten years and twenty, what about when you're old and wrinkly? Who do you see beside you?" she continued.

Haley closed her eyes, trying to picture herself at those intervals. There was one face that kept popping into her vision. "Well, you, of course," she joked, opening her eyes. She nudged Peyton with her shoulder.

Peyton couldn't help but smile. She gave Haley a hug. "Thanks, I'm glad to hear that. You know that's not what I meant, though. Do you picture yourself growing old with Nathan?" she asked seriously.

Haley sighed. "You know, Peyton, there's only one person I can picture beside me. He's the only person I want beside me. Thanks," she said as she sent her best friend a smile. Her thoughts had stopped swimming with doubt. She decided it was time to change the subject. "Now, what about you?" she asked.

Peyton really didn't know what Haley was talking about for a minute. Then she realized what Haley meant, though she decided to feign ignorance. "What about me?" she asked, hesitantly, averting her gaze as she began chewing her lip again.

Haley crossed her arms and looked over at her best friend. She knew Peyton knew exactly what she meant. "What about that mystery boy from last night?" she asked, unwilling to let the subject go. She couldn't believe that Peyton had started seeing someone without telling her.

Peyton sighed, blowing a stray curl off of her forehead. "I'm coming with him to the reception. You do know him," she assured her best friend. "Now, I think it's about time to get you in your dress," she turned away, trying to change the subject.

Haley waited for a minute before standing too, so she could change into her dress. She didn't want to worry about Peyton right now, and, more importantly, Lucas's reaction to whomever Peyton was bringing to the reception. All she wanted to do right now was get married.

Before Haley could even take her clothes off so she could put the dress on, there was a knock on the door. Peyton threw Haley a look that said she'd take care of it as she crossed the room to the door. Haley went to another area of the room as she began to change. Peyton saw Lucas at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers. "These were delivered for Haley," he explained.

Peyton threw a glance at Haley, taking the flowers and putting them on a chair in the room. "I'll be right back Hales," she said before slipping out of the room and closing the door behind her. She turned to Lucas and before she realized what was happening he had pulled her into a kiss.

Lucas broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. When he found his voice he whispered in her ear. "You look gorgeous in that dress," he whispered airily. He was still breathless from the kiss.

Peyton smiled as she looked up in his eyes. Then she looked down. He was wearing a tux and he looked amazing. She moved her mouth to his ear. "You don't look so bad yourself," she noticed the way his arms tightened around her as her breath washed over his neck. She pulled away slightly, but Lucas started kissing her neck. "When I dropped the boys off this morning we didn't get a chance to talk, really. I, um, kind of told the girls that I'm dating someone last night," she said.

Lucas's mouth stopped moving on her neck. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "You're seeing someone?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about. Honestly, he would be more than happy for them to tell everyone they were dating.

Peyton stuck her tongue out at him, but played along. "Yeah, and, you know, once I bring my boyfriend to the reception today, all this secretive making out will just have to stop. I just don't want to be the type of girl who cheats," she teased.

Lucas pulled further back, a questioning look in his eyes. "You're going with this guy, your boyfriend, to the reception?" he asked. He waited for a nod before continuing. "Have you even asked him yet? That's very presumptuous of you if you haven't even told him that you want to go with him. How do you know that he doesn't have a date?" he asked.

Peyton narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, I mean I had his babies. I've also been dating him secretly for a few weeks now. I just think it would be the best time to let our friends know that we're dating," she paused and wondered where they were going with this, but decided to keep playing along. "Who are you going with?" she asked.

Lucas sighed and started playing with her curls. "Just this girl. I'm totally in love with her and I want her to know. I want everyone to know. She's really great. She's got beautiful green eyes that I could get lost in forever. She also has an amazing smile, even though she barely lets people see it. I've never met anyone like her and I don't think I ever will," he answered. After a moments pause, he added, "Do you think she'll go with me?"

As Lucas was talking Peyton started moving closer to him. Their lips were only centimeters apart when she softly said, "You know what? I think she just might." With that she closed the distance between them and crashed her lips on his. She broke away for a second and stopped with the pretending. "I love you, too," she whispered against his lips.

A few minutes later oxygen became a necessity and Peyton remembered where they were. "Gosh, my best friend's getting married and I'm out here with you. I'll see you later," she said before turned away from him. Before going back to where Haley was, though, she went to the bathroom to do damage control on her make-up.

Haley looked up when she heard the door open again. Brooke came in, followed by Haley's sister, Taylor. They were her two bridesmaids. They were wearing identical dresses, the same royal blue as Peyton's Maid of Honor dress. "Dad's here, you almost ready? Taylor spoke up first.

Haley had already put her dress on. She took a deep, steadying breath. She was wondering where Peyton was, just as Peyton came into the room. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she finally answered.

Peyton walked over to help Haley with her veil. They were both trying to keep their composure, but they both collapsed into a hug. Brooke and Taylor left the room, trying to give the best friend's time to themselves.

Peyton pulled away first. She bit her lip for a minute, trying to decide what to say. "Promise me we'll always be friends," she finally blurted. Before Haley could speak she continued. "I mean, our lives seem to be going in different directions. I'm a mother and you're getting married. I just, I don't want you to find a new best friend," she rambled.

Haley stopped Peyton in the middle of her babbling. "Peyton Sawyer, I love you. You're my best friend and I could never find someone to replace you. No one could replace you. No matter what happens, I'm always going to be in your life, because I don't know how I'd live without you to get me through things," Haley said, her eyes filling with tears.

Peyton sniffled. Then she picked up the veil. "No crying, you'll ruin your make-up. It took a long time to make you look so good," Peyton said, her tone picking up a teasing quality. She turned and bumped Haley's hip with her own. "Let's go get you married," she said with a grin.

Haley lifted the veil up and, with Peyton's help they attached it to her hair. Then, arm in arm, they walked to the door of the room. Brooke, Taylor and Haley's dad, Jim, were waiting outside the door. Brooke and Taylor were each holding two bouquets. Brooke handed Haley her bouquet, while Taylor gave Peyton her bouquet. Then Brooke filed out, followed by Taylor, then Peyton.

Haley took her father's arm. "You look gorgeous, pumpkin," he said to her as the wedding march started. Haley smiled back at him from underneath her veil before they started walking down the aisle.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

After leaving Peyton, Lucas went to find his brother. He entered the room and found Nathan pacing, mumbling under his breath and occasionally running a hand through his hair. "Not nervous, are you?" Lucas asked from the doorway.

Nathan stopped and turned to face Lucas. "Only a little," he rolled his eyes. With a sigh he sank into his chair. "What if I'm not good enough for her? She deserves someone different than me, someone better than me," he said, expecting Lucas to reassure him.

Lucas pulled up a chair and sat next to his brother. After a moment he decided to answer. "She does," he said simply. Nathan threw his brother a curious look. Lucas grinned before continuing. "She chose you though. She loves you," he finished.

Nathan nodded. "I'm not having second thoughts. I'd do anything for her. I'm wondering if she's having second thoughts. You don't think she's having second thoughts, do you?" he asked, her voice rising in pitch. He cleared his throat and repeated, "Do you?" in a lower voice.

Lucas laughed. "Everyone gets cold feet before their wedding. What matters is if they actually go through with it or not," he answered. Clapping Nathan on the shoulder, he stood up. "I guess you're about to find out right now whether or not she's having second thoughts, because it's time."

Nathan took another deep breath before standing. "Thanks, man, you're a pretty good brother. I mean, we haven't always gotten along, but you're a pretty good guy," he said as they started walking toward the door.

Lucas nodded. "You know what, you pretty much have always been a jackass, but you've grown out of it. About time," he smirked. Nathan was about to reply but Lucas held up his hand. "Seriously, though, I could have been stuck with a worse brother," he added.

Nathan nodded and they left the room. Nathan took his place at the altar, with Lucas right next to him, as well as Nathan's friends Tim and Skillz, the groomsmen. A few minutes later Brooke, followed by Taylor, was walking down the aisle. Then Peyton was next. Lucas's breath caught in his throat as he watched Peyton. She smiled at him before taking her place.

Nathan thought Taylor, Brooke and Peyton all looked nice, but his mind was completely on Haley. When the wedding march started and Haley, on the arm of her father, started walking down the aisle, he had to fight for air. She looked gorgeous. She caught his gaze and in that moment they both knew that they had made the right decision.

Haley beamed at Nathan as she approached him. Her father lightly kissed her cheek before sitting down. Haley handed Peyton her bouquet before taking Nathan's hands as they stood in front of the priest.

As they stared into each other's eyes they lost track of what the priest was saying. Haley didn't really process any of it until they said their vows. "Now, each of them has prepared their own vows. Nathan, you start," the priest said.

Nathan took a deep breath as he tried to remember what he had to say. He couldn't remember anything he had planned, so he just spoke from the heart. "Haley James, I love you. You're the first girl I can honestly say that to. What I feel for you I never imagined I could feel for anyone. Before I met you I thought I'd never get married. Now, I couldn't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy," he said.

Haley blinked back tears and swallowed nervously. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "I don't have a lot of experience with dating. Actually, you're the first relationship I've had, really," she paused for a moment. "I remember the first moment I saw you, when you were with Peyton. I didn't even know who you were, but I knew that you would change my life. I knew something big started then, even if I was scared to admit it. I love you, Nathan and I love you more every day. It wasn't that long ago that I didn't even know you, but now I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to," she finished.

When it was time for the rings Nathan slipped hers onto her finger with the engagement ring. "With this ring I promise to love and cherish and protect you, always and forever," he said.

Haley slid his ring onto the third finger of his left hand. "With this ring I promise to love and cherish you, always and forever," she said, as she smiled through the tears running down her cheeks.

"With the power invested in me, by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Without hesitation Nathan lifted Haley's veil and swept her into his arms and kissed her. When they broke the kiss and started walking back down the aisle the priest added, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott."

**A/N: **_I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I moved last weekend and I started school, so it's been really hectic. I will try to get the next and last chapter up by the weekend but I am not making any promises. After the last chapter I think I'm going to take a little break from writing, at least until I get into a new routine. Things are still kind of hectic for me with the new school and the new house. I'm going to try to hurry and post the last chapter for this fic though. Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this fic._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything._


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Just a quick little note before I start this chapter

**A/N: **_Just a quick little note before I start this chapter. I'm not sure how long it'll be. I'm just kind of wrapping things up…for now. So, here it is, hope you enjoy._

All the guests filtered out of the church, to go to the reception hall. Peyton hung back, waiting for everyone else to leave. She was leaning over the twins, making sure they were strapped into their car seats correctly when she heard the church doors close. She thought it was the last guest leaving, so she didn't look up.

She started talking in a baby voice to Aidan and Jason as she checked the straps. "That was your first wedding, yes it was. Your Aunt Haley just got married, and you got to see it, yes you did. You won't remember it, but I'm going to take a lot of pictures of you guys at the reception so there will be evidence," she cooed.

Lucas had approached her from behind, just in time for her to start talking. He couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. "As long as you take plenty of pictures of you looking like that," he said, startling her.

Peyton jumped up and turned around. She saw Lucas standing there and couldn't suppress the grin, even as she whacked him. "Don't scare me like that," she chided. Then she motioned to Jason's car seat. "Grab him, would you?" she said before turning to pick up Aidan's car seat.

Lucas reached out and grabbed her arm, twirling her around so he could crash a kiss onto her lips. Peyton snaked her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. When air became a necessity Lucas rested his forehead on hers. "What was it you were saying?" he asked airily.

Peyton, breathing heavily, had to think for a minute. "Oh, yeah, um, we need to go," she said as she placed another kiss on his lips. A few minutes later she broke away again. "We really do have to go," she said softly, her green eyes looking up into his blue eyes.

Lucas groaned and nodded, pulling away. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner everyone will know we're together," he said as he turned to pick up Jason's car seat. Ha began walking toward the exit.

Peyton stood still for a minute, trying to regain her composure. Then she picked up Aidan's car seat and hurried the best she could in her dress so she could catch up to Lucas. She slipped the fingers of her free hand through his as they left the church.

Lucas glanced over at her, a grin on his face as he looked down at their intertwined fingers before his eyes made their way back up to her face. He stayed silent, though, as they made their way to the SUV he had on loan from his dad's dealership. "You know, my truck will be fixed soon and neither my truck, nor your car will be big enough to hold the boys," he said.

Peyton thought about it for a minute, then smirked. "Then you're just going to have to give up your truck so you can get an SUV. I am not giving up my Comet, no way," she said confidently, as she got in the passenger seat of the SUV.

Lucas walked around the side of the SUV and got into the driver's seat. "I don't think so. What makes you think I want to get rid of my truck? How is that fair?" he asked as he started the SUV and pulled out of the church parking lot.

Peyton laughed a little to herself. "I guess we have a bit of a problem then. I've had my Comet way to long to get rid of it now," she said, taking one of his hands from the wheel and lacing her fingers through his. When Lucas stopped at a red light he looked over at her and she gave him an innocent smile. "We'll figure it out when we need to. Right now, I don't exactly think it's the right time though," she added before he could speak.

The light turned green and Lucas turned back to face the road as he drove. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw his sons, both of whom had fallen asleep. "You know what, I think giving up my truck for this is more than a fair trade," he said softly as he parked the car.

Peyton glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping babies. Then she turned back and looked at Lucas. "I'm glad you feel that way, because I'm still not giving up my Comet," she said before getting out of the car.

Lucas got out of the car just as Peyton was unbuckling Aidan so she could pull him out of the car seat. She smiled at him across the backseat as she threw Aidan's diaper bag over her shoulder and pulled him out of the car.

Lucas quickly slung Jason's diaper bag over his shoulder and pulled Jason out of the car before hurrying around to the other side of the car to meet Peyton, who was already walking to the door. She stopped just outside the door to the reception hall. Before he could say anything she turned to face him. "Are you ready for this?" she asked as she shifted Aidan onto her right hip and held her left hand out to Lucas.

Lucas took her left hand in his right, a smile spreading across his face. He was eager to let everyone know that they were dating, but he didn't want the eagerness to show, so he turned his head and tried to hide his smile as he adjusted Jason in his right arm.

Peyton saw his smile, however, and couldn't hide the smiled that slowly spread on her face. Just the thought of his smile made her want to smile, and she didn't want to hide it anymore. So she squeezed his hand and pulled him through the doorway and into the reception hall.

Brooke was the first person to see them walk in and she rushed up to Peyton, not noticing the fact that Peyton was holding hands with Lucas. "So, where is this mystery date you said you were bringing to the reception? I thought you said you'd come in with him?" she asked.

Rachel came up behind Brooke, looping her arm through Brooke's. Rachel immediately noticed the fact that Peyton and Lucas were holding hands. She poked Brooke in the side and when she had Brooke's attention she gestured towards Peyton and Lucas's hands.

Peyton and Lucas were both silent as Brooke's eyes followed Rachel's gesture, and processed what she saw. It took her a moment, but eventually her eyes widened and she looked up at the couple. She used her free hand to point at Lucas, while her eyes were on Peyton. "He's your date?" she asked. With a smile, Peyton glanced at Lucas, then looked back at Brooke, nodding. "Oh, my God!" Brooke squealed loudly.

Peyton's eyes widened as Brooke drew the attention of almost everyone in the reception hall. Both Aidan and Jason woke up and started fussing. She let go of Lucas's hand and grabbed Brooke's wrist, pulling her out of the doorway of the reception hall, down a hallway to the left so they couldn't be seen by everyone.

Peyton stopped when they were out of the way and threw a harsh glare at Brooke. "Did you have to do that? What did you yell for?" she asked, laughter seeping into her voice because, even though she was a little mortified, she found it kind of funny.

Lucas slipped his arm around her waist and, reacting on impulse alone, she leaned her head onto his chest. Brooke gestured to the two of them. "You guys are so cute! I totally told you that you would get together, didn't I? I knew it!" Brooke was still speaking in a loud voice.

Lucas placed a kiss on Peyton's forehead. "Yes, Brooke, you did say that. I'm glad you find this so exciting. You really are okay with this, right?" his voice, which started out light, ended up taking on a serious tone.

Brooke looked at him for a moment as if she was thinking about it. Actually, it made her feel a lot better. She had known they were meant to be together, and it kind of worried her when Peyton had said she was coming with someone. She noticed Lucas, Peyton and Rachel were all staring at her. She sent Rachel a reassuring smile. "Of course I'm sure I'm okay with this. You guys are, like, an epic romance. You deserve to be together," she said, slipping her own arm around Rachel's waist and giving it a squeeze.

Peyton noticed a clock on the wall. "Gosh, it's almost time for Haley and Nathan to arrive. We've got to go back into the reception hall," she said, pulling Lucas with her back into the hall. Brooke and Rachel lingered in the hallway, for some alone time.

They took a seat at the head table, where they had high chairs for Aidan and Jason. Taylor, Skillz and Tim were already sitting at the table. There were four empty chairs, for Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Rachel. Even though Rachel wasn't a bridesmaid, Haley had allowed her to sit next to Brooke.

Lucas's dad and step-mom approached the table. "Well, Son, it's about time I meet you're offspring and the woman who spawned them," Dan's tone was condescending, as always. Deb threw him a warning look, but before she could say anything Lucas stood up.

He was glaring at his father, but his tone when he spoke was quite calm. "Don't ruin what is supposed to be the happiest day of Nathan's life by making me punch you," he spoke softly, so only his father could hear. "I'd like you to meet my two sons, Aidan and Jason Scott, and my girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer," he added in a louder voice.

Deb smiled warmly and held her hand out to Peyton. Peyton offered up a smile as she stood and shook Deb's hand. When she turned to shake Dan's hand she realized from the look on his face that he wasn't going to shake her hand, so she dropped her hand and placed it on Lucas's arm. Lucas was still staring at Dan with anger-filled eyes as Deb said, "It's nice to meet you, Peyton." She was trying to ease the tension, but it didn't work very well.

Peyton nodded, but her eyes were on Lucas's face. She tightened her grip on his arm, trying to take his focus off his father. Someone announced that Haley and Nathan were about to come in, so Dan took Deb's arm and pulled her back to their table, throwing one last contemptuous look over his shoulder at Lucas.

Peyton watched for a moment as Dan walked away, then returned her gaze to Lucas's face. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. Lucas looked down at her; it was almost as if he had forgotten she was there. Then his mind processed what she had said and he grinned at her. They both sat down again and Lucas draped an arm over her shoulders.

Brooke and Rachel came in and took their seats just moments before Nathan and Haley entered the room. The newlywed couple walked up to the head table and took their places at the center. Haley's eyes found Peyton, but she also did not notice the contact between Lucas and Peyton. She just grinned at her best friend.

The food was served before Haley and Peyton could get a chance to talk. Then the DJ announced that it was time for Haley and Nathan's first dance. The newlyweds made their way to the middle of the dance floor as the song they chose started playing.

Everyone except Haley and Nathan were still in their seats, and Peyton had her head resting on Lucas's shoulder. He started whispering the lyrics softly in her ear. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore and love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love is made for me and you."

Peyton turned her face into his shoulder while he was whispering in her ear. At the instrumental break in the song she looked up at him again. Before he could continue, she placed her lips on his. Lucas paused for a minute before deepening the kiss.

When the next song started other couples started making their way onto the dance floor. Lucas pulled Peyton onto the dance floor close to where Haley and Nathan were dancing. Brooke and Rachel soon were dancing close to them as well. Haley danced her way over to Peyton, with Nathan following her.

Peyton had her arms wrapped around Lucas's neck and Lucas's arms were wrapped around Peyton's waist. Haley looked at Peyton curiously. "Won't your mystery date be jealous of you dancing with Lucas this way?" she stage-whispered to Peyton.

Peyton shared a knowing smiled with Lucas before turning back to Haley. She leaned close and whispered conspiratorially, "I don't think Luke is jealous of himself." She turned back to Lucas. "Are you jealous of yourself, Hon?" she asked, her voice back to normal volume.

Haley looked between the two as Lucas shook his head, pulling Peyton closer and placing a kiss on her forehead. Haley's arm dropped from around Nathan's neck and her hands snapped to her mouth as she squealed and jumped up and down. "I knew it!" she shouted.

Peyton laughed at her best friend's antics. She really was pleased that she had Haley's approval, though. Her gaze shot to Brooke before returning to Haley. "Imagine that, Brooke had the same reaction. I take it you're happy about this, then," she said, gesturing between herself and Lucas with an amused smile still on her face.

Haley grinned and hugged Lucas first, then her best friend. "This really is an amazing day," she said before resuming her dance with her new husband. Brooke and Rachel also continued their dance. Peyton led Lucas over to their boys and they each picked one up before making their way back to the dance floor.

**A/N: **_I think here is a good place to end this fic. As I have already said, there will be a sequel, however, I think I will take a hiatus before writing it. I also might start a HP fanfic, or maybe some short OTH fics. Thanks to all my reviewers who have stuck by me through the writing of this fic. I got 200 reviews, which makes me extremely happy, and also helped a lot while I was writing. Well, this has been fun, I hope you all stick around for the sequel, and read my other work._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own One Tree Hill, or the characters, or even L-O-V-E, by Nat King Cole. I don't own much of anything, sadly, but I love borrowing stuff that doesn't belong to me._


End file.
